Time on the Sea
by Pirate Queen ofthe 21st centry
Summary: Melody used to be 17 at first. She used to live in an orphanage. she used to have a normal life. Saved by a pirate knowing a secret about her and falling in love with an idiot out to protect her, she has a new goal: become the Queen of the Pirates! Will she ever learn what being blessed is or even find out about it? Luffy/OC AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

Hello Readers welcome to Time on the Sea, please tell me what you think of the story, I'm sorry but updating will be kinda slow cause I want to make sure I did my best on the chapter.

Anyway Please READ and REVIEW~!

Ps. I don't own one piece! (Only Melody) If I did I would rule the grand line! .

Redone: April 30th ENJOY! and REVIEW

Time on the Sea

Chapter One:

I feel myself swaying, hearing the crash of waves "W-where…?" I groan, keeping my eyes closed I hear voices "Capt'n there is a boat in the water!"

"Where?" another asks

"There's someone in it!"

Lifting my head slowly I peer through my eyes to see a giant ship looming over, two people climbing down a robe ladder towards me. I close my eyes again as the small boat I'm on wobbles with the extra weight causing my stomach to do a flip. "Hey, you ok?" asks the voice of the first guy I heard as someone picks me up into his or her arms the person smells like cigarettes and sweat. The sudden movement causes my stomach to flip again but this time bile forces itself up my throat, unfortunately ending up all over my handler "UGH!" the man remarks. Looking up slowly I see a man with a cigarette in his mouth "Oops" I mumble with a smile ha-ha he got puke on him I think as the darkness takes over my mind.

Darkness, the smell of food in my nose wakes me, causing my stomach to emit a large growl. Opening my eyes I yell "FOOD!" sitting up quickly, with food on the brain, my forehead hits something, or more like someone "OW!" I scream grabbing my head in pain. The thing I hit doing the same. With food forgotten I hear a yell "What was that for!" I focus my eyes, stop spinning please eyes, I need to see… a boy with a mop of black hair and a bandage under his left eye stands in front of me "What?" I ask dumbstruck "You were the one to close to me! You little brat!" I scream starting to get angry

"I'm no little brat! You're the same age as me" the boy yells

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No"

"Yes"

I look down at my body "Yes…. I am"

"No you're not… Wait! You are!"

"Yeah I guess I am…" I say again scratching the back of my head "How did I get like this?"

I get up and stretch out my small limbs

"What am I wearing?" I ask puzzled at how the jean shorts and red t-shirt got on my body.

"Oh, Makino changed you," says the boy pointing to a woman on the other side of the room with dark green hair held back by a bandana. I get a look at my surroundings, I'm standing on a bar counter, in a bar... Seeing the alcohol bottles lining the wall behind me, tables scattered around the room filled with big men drinking and yelling away. One man catches my eye, a straw hat on his head, red hair seen beneath it and a black cloak over his shoulders; like a captain's coat. His back is facing me. This man laughing really loudly the contents of his drink spilling on another man with long black hair tied back in a long pony tail, a cigarette in his mouth and a sour look on his face. Straw-hat man just laughed louder at his friends face. Who's that guy?

The boy beside me get up as well standing next to me on the bar me only a couple inches shorter than him.

"SHANKS!" he yells waving over the red head Wait a minute… NO WAY!

The red head turns to the boy a huge smile on his face, three scars visible over his left eye. Walking over, and plopping himself in a chair across from me "Good, you're awake"

"Red-haired Shanks" I whisper under my breath, unfortunately he hears me. "Hello" he says with a big smile "You know me, I'm Shanks"

My breath catches I my throat N-no way…then that means… I turn to the boy, as Shanks says "Good job looking after her, Luffy" I nearly faint,

Luffy? Monkey D. Luffy? From the manga One Piece?

Ok, so I'm not really that knowledgeable on One Piece, I've only seen about 30 episodes, out if the almost 600 of them… but I've already fallen for the straw-hat wearing captain that is Monkey D. Luffy.

I restrain my inching hands from jumping and glomping the poor boy Now, now Melody control, you need to make a good impression! …. Wait a minute…..

HOW THE HELL DID I GET IN THE ONE PIECE WORLD? -

Shanks and Luffy look confused at my shocked face probably thinking 'What's with her?'

"So…." Shanks starts, ignoring the face I'm making "Can you answer some of our questions?"

I nod, still in shock ok, so I'm in a manga…. And I've turned chibi; I can deal with that, but puberty again? TT^TT Luffy beside me, Shanks in front of course I'd be shocked who wouldn't? "Name?" asks Shanks

"Melody, just Melody I don't have a family name"

"OK, so your age is around 7 I'm guessing"

"Yep, I guess so" looking down at my chibi body again, frowning

"Right, and do you remember anything from before you woke up?"

"I remember when you puked all over me!" a voice says from the party side of the bar. Shanks turns to him, the man I saw talking with Shanks before he came to question me. "Oops" I blush- that was embarrassing-

"Ok, ok Ben calm down it was an accident" He turns back to me ignoring his first-mate's protests. "Melody, go on" a huge grin on his face, calming me.

"Umm…" searching my mind for memories, a headache explodes in my brain, my sight goes fuzzy, it feels like someone put a hot iron right on my brain, burning and hissing, I collapse into darkness, is this a flashback moment? No it hurts too much…-

(*Flash*)

It's a dark and musty night I'm walking home from a friend's house, it's late, and I decide to take a short cut through an alley between two stores. Probably not one of my best ideas, but I'm in a hurry; Madam Prine is already going to kill me when I get back to the orphanage. One year left and I can finally leave that stinking place, I hate it.

Halfway down the dark alley three men appear, almost out of nowhere two in front and one behind. I ignore them for the most part anyway, moving to one side of the alley to let the two get by. They are most likely only meeting up with the guy behind me. But the two in front block me from passing, one laughs "Hey girly, wanna hang out?"

"No, now move!" I say calmly trying not to freak out. The one who spoke waved to the guy behind me, whose chest was against my back, blocking my other escape route. He grabs my arms, pinning them to my sides. I struggle but am unable to get out of his inhuman grip. "Come now girly we'll play nice" ya right nice as in kill me, now I'm starting to freak out but I refuse to show it I'm not as weak as you like buster, ok maybe I am so what? The man reaches a hand to my hair letting the black strands slide through his fingers "Wow, that's silky hair you got girly" he grins evilly. I spit in his face "Shut up!" Too scared to move or struggle form the hands' holding me, his grins disappears, a scowl replacing it. He grabs at my hair pulling my face close it his, our noses almost touching. I bite my lip holding back a scream of pain, I'm strong. He releases his hold on my hair only to be replaced with the sting of a slap on my cheek. I hold back tears that threaten to fall; I won't give him the pleasure of hearing my screams or see my pain

Air rushes out my lungs, my vision blackens; with spots in my eyes I taste the salty, metallic blood in my mouth. Coughing out the red liquid I glance down, at the fist in my stomach before blacking out completely

(*Back*)

Meanwhile –Shanks –

I watch as young Melody wracked her brain for the answer to my question, after a few moments of silence Melody's eyes turn a deep sea blue, no whites or pupils, as a strong sea wind is blasted around the tavern, my crew jumps in surprise suddenly sober and alert. My straw hat is blown off my head, onto the floor. I make no move to pick it up. My hands shake as I continue to watch Melody in her Trance like state. Luffy looks from Melody to me confusion and worry in his face expression. The sea wind continues around the tavern like it's looking for someone, then wrapping it's self around Melody her hair flying every which way until suddenly it's gone, like it had never been there the wind disappeared. Melody's eyes close and she falls onto the bar, her body shaking violently.

"Makino!" I yell catching the young girl before hitting her head braking the silence and stillness of the bar. The barmaid snaps out of her shock and rushes to my side, taking Melody out of my hands, holding her close to her body trying to calm the girl some. Makino looks up at me confusion and worry also on her face, just like Luffy.

I turn to my crew "Nobody will ever speak of what just happened around Melody! You hear!" I threaten with hands still shaking I pick up my hat slowly, placing it tightly on my head. My crew is silent. I turn to luffy now, plopping down in a bar stool across from him, our eyes locking "Luffy, you must never speak about this again. Ok?

Luffy nods

"Melody… she has been blessed by the sea" I say more to myself then everyone else

Ben steps forward "I-is that true?" his voice trembling ever so slightly

I nod silently my eyes off of luffy, to looking at my hands in front of me

"But that hasn't happened since…"

I know what ben is talking about, so does the rest of the crew, Gol D. Roger the pirate king, his lover was the first and last known person to be blessed, and it was not a good thing. The government hunted her just as much as Roger himself. Maybe more…

"Luffy, Melody is really special, but she must never know not till the time is right, more importantly no one else can know. Got it? You too guys" I turn to the crew and Makino "Not a soul"

I glance at Melody her shaking subsided and was now in a deep sleep I brush some strands of hair from her face.

The crew nods to me serious looks on their faces.

The tavern door is swung open reveling a mountain bandit. The crew quickly turns back to their activities as not to raise suspicion.

Makino sets the sleeping Melody behind the bar counter to rest pulling a blanket out from one of the many cupboards, pulling it over her then turning to the new customer as life went back to normal.

My mind spins with what has just happened, but I push it back to think over later.


	2. Chapter 2

Time on the Sea

Chapter Two:

–Melody –

I open my eyes to the sight of Luffy's face inches from my own, our noses nearly touching. "Ahh!" I scream whacking Luffy in the face with my fist, which causes his head to fly back and hit the opposite wall with a crash, his body still on my bed, but his neck stretching.

"Whoa!" I exclaim following his head as it snaps back to his shoulders with my eyes.

"Sheeheeheehee!" he laughs, a huge smile on his face "You're awake. Good!" I tune out of his exclamation of eating the devil fruit, which I knew he would eat, and look around the small room, a mirror on one side, a desk on the other and a bed. I must be in the bar somewhere… I smell alcohol… Luffy continues talking stretching various parts of his body, I watch amazed at him, just him, his silliness making me chuckle Heehee have I fallen in love? I bush a bit at my thought. "Nice stretchiness" I smile at him "how long have I been out?"

Luffy lets go of his stretching cheek "A couple of days, I thought I would wake you up cause Shanks is leaving"

"Really? Thanks." That must mean he has lost his arm, since luffy has stretching abilities now "Alright let's go see him off" I flip the blankets off, and step on to the floor. My head spins and my feet buckle under my weight. Luffy catches me before I hit the ground. "Woah~! Thanks" I grip Luffy's shoulder, using him as support, and shriek in surprise as he sweeps me off my feet, carrying me bridal style "I'll just carry you, it's faster"

when I wrap my hands around his neck to keep steady another blush appears on my face, but it quickly disappears when Luffy whacks my head on the door frame when he turns around to leave "Oops…"

"Luffy! Be more careful with my head!" I yell at him. He smiles stupidly "Let's go!" and runs out the room and bar, heading towards the ocean.

We arrive soon enough to see almost the entire town standing on the beach or roads in front of the docks; Shanks's huge ship looming above us. Luffy and I make our way through the crowd, he stops in the front, standing beside a young woman with dark green hair oh she is from the bar, Makino, right?

"This is Makino" Luffy confirms my guess, I look up at him, his eyes on the ship searching for the red of head of Shanks, I search as well then spot him, talking to the man I remember as Ben. Ben's eyes connect to mine, and he points to us out to Shanks, who turns a huge smile on his face. And he heads towards us.

"Luffy" I whisper in the boy's ear

He looks down at me, "You can put me down. He nods. We step forward from the group towards Shanks. He lets me down on my feet slowly, worry in his eyes I only wobble, only a little bit, but stay standing and smile at him, no words needed to convey our feelings, Luffy wants to say good bye, I know what's gonna happen so I let myself back a bit to give them space. Shanks stops in front of us, and keels down to our height, his cloak hiding his left side, "how you feeling Melody?" he addresses me first "Hungry" I replay with smile, my stomach growling in the thought of food. Man I really haven't eaten in days feels like my stomach is eating itself. Shanks Laughs "Well Makino makes the best food on the Island. I'm sure you will enjoy it" he looks up at Makino, her face red from the complement Ohh~ they like each other! It's so obvious

Shanks now turns to Luffy, and I back up bit more now beside Makino holding onto her long skirt to keep steady Oh…I'm actually witnessing the 'Passing of the Hat' .calm, Melody don't go ruining the mood! The hat now placed on Luffy's head, covering his eyes, but tears falling Shanks laughs challenging the boy to sail the grand line. Luffy looks up at him "I'm Gonna Be King of the Pirates!" he yells, Shanks only laughs more "Try it" Shanks turns to leave, but stops, I and bends down to whisper into Luffy's ear. Luffy nods at the silent conversation "Of Course!" What was Shanks saying? Shanks smiles and waves to me "See ya!" And the crew leaves.

It's been a month since Shanks and the Red haired pirates left Fuchsia Village, I've been living with Luffy and Makino, helping her out In the bar sometimes. Luffy and I are inseparable since, never seen without the other. We sit at the bar counter, eating lunch at Makino's , Luffy's cheeks full like a chipmunks' occasionally his hands wonder to my plate, but stop when I raise my fork, Luffy learned early on that he could die if he stole my food, especially if I hadn't had any for days, he has the scars to prove it. The door to the bar is swung open a large shadow is casted in the bar. The person screams "LUFFY!"

I look at Luffy, frozen mid chew, eyes wide, sweat pouring down him like rain, Nasty but who's the big guy? Luffy turns to the owner of the voice I follow "Ji-Chan?" Luffy's voice shaking full of horror and fright.

Makino looks up from her food "Garp-san, hello."

I stare confused at the large man in the door way as he strides to Luffy, fist pulled back for a punch, and it hits, dead in the head.

"OWE! That hurts! But I'm rubber, why does it hurt?" Luffy yells grabbing the new bump on his head, with tears in his eyes. Garp grabs one of Luffy's feet and hangs him upside down. Luffy's Straw hat hanging on by the string; Luffy, still unable to control his devil fruit stretches, his face connecting with the floor, then snapping back in place again.

"So, it's true! You ate a devil fruit! And what's with the Hat?" Garp says grabbing the hat off Luffy's head

I just stare at his and Luffy's encounter, taking slow bites of my food, trying not to bring attention to myself; I have to say this is kinda entertaining I smile inwardly to myself

"Stop! Shanks gave me that hat!" Luffy yells "I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!"

"Red Haired Shanks? That pirate! You are gonna be a great Marine! NOT A PIRATE!" he yells back, punching luffy again

"Owe! NO!" Luffy repels, tears in his eyes from another bump.

"Now, now Garp-san" Makino starts, trying to calm the big man

I frown, "Yeah!" I speak up "Luffy can do whatever he wants!"

Garp turns his attention to me; I notice his black hair, with gray stripes, a Hawaii shirt and brown shorts.

"Who's this?" he asks Makino, pointing at me

"I'm Melody!" I say hand on my hips, stretching out the 'I'm'

"Feisty little girl aren't ya" His large finger still pointed in the middle of both my eyes.

I stare at his large finger that's still in my face, thinking a bit oh man this is gonna taste weird… I bite down on it, hard.

"Yahhh!" Garp screams in pain, swinging his arm around in the air trying to get me off, dropping Luffy in the process, I let go finally, from dizziness landing on my butt beside Luffy. "It's rude to point!" I spit, rubbing my sore butt I'm gonna have a bruise… and Eww! "I got old man in my mouth…" I whimper

"Where are your parents girl! I'm going to have a talk with them about your upbringing and manners!"

"Garp-san!" Makino fails to calm the man again, now out of her seat.

"I have none!" I say crossing my arms against my chest and sticking out my tongue

"Even better." He says "you can be my granddaughter!" Shocked I just look wide eyed at the marine, shocked at his instant acceptance into his family

"Let's go" he picks up a shocked me and Luffy (who was knocked out sometime during the biting fiasco) me in one arm and luffy in the other, and strode out the door

"Garp-san!" Makino yells following him out.

"It's ok I'm taking them to a friend" he yells back, Makino sighs heavily.

It's been hours since Garp dragged Luffy and I out of Makino's bar and into the forest. Luffy woke up about an hour ago wining about being hungry. Garp just kept talking about how he was going to turn us into marines and Luffy yelling back at him about being the Pirate King.

I just hung there under his arm bored out of my mind counting the trees. And there are a lot of trees in the forest, if you don't know. "Are we there yet?" I ask

"Actually yes" Garp replies as we appear in front of a large fort like building.

"Hello, Dandan!" Garp yells. And a large woman appears from the large front door, big curly orange hair and a smoke in her mouth "Oh, Garp, What do you want? I already have the other kid"

"Yo, I need you to look after these two" Garp drops luffy, he lands on his stomach with a grunt, and I flinch preparing for the drop. But he places me on the ground lightly. At least his didn't drop me…

"What? Two more?" the woman, Dandan asks, shocked

"Yep, this is my grandson, Luffy" he points to him "and this is Melody my new granddaughter."

"But-but two more?

"Dandan" Garp warns, with a scowl

"Ok, Ok" Dandan raises her hands in surrender, with a sweat drop.

"Good." Garp smiles "now where's Ace?"

… Wait…. Ace isn't that Luffy's brother… I try to remember, a friend of mine got me into One Piece and was always going on about some guy named Ace and how hot he is…. Is it the same guy?

"ACE!" she yells towards the building

A few more yells later a boy a bit taller than luffy and me walks out "Shut up! You're so loud" the boy has freckles on his cheeks and a band aid across his nose, messy black hair sticks every which way.

Awe he's so cute, kinda rude but cute.

"Who's the idiot and kid?"

…. Did he just call me kid….? In a split second I have Ace in a head lock.

"Get off me! Who are you?" I hold even tighter "I-I can't b-breathe!" he chokes out

"Don't. Call. Me. Kid. I have a name. It's Melody"

"Whatever! Just let go of me!" he tries to kick my legs out from under me but I pin him to the ground, with a swish of my feet.

"No! Apologize first!" I order.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No"

"Yes!"

"No~"

"Opps…" I let go of Ace, and he slumps to the ground, unconscious. I think I made him pass out from lack of Oxygen…"ha~ my bad…" I nudge the boy with my foot.

The others sweat drop at this entire interaction, Luffy just laughs, with stars in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello all Merry Christmas and Happy new year, I have decided to give you this early as a gift and Happy Birthday to Chopper! :D it will be a week till the next chapter, I'm on holiday break now so looks of time! :D enjoy and Review!_

Redone : May 5th 2012

How is everyone? Check out my poll on my profile! Please :D I don't own anything!

Review please! And happy belated happy birthday LUFFY! 3 love you

Time on the Sea

Chapter Three:

"Ace is too weak we need to train more!" Garp decides on the spot. "You must get stronger to become great Marines!"

"No! I'm gonna be a Pirate! Mel Join my pirate crew!"

"Sure," I agree, high-fiving Luffy, I might as well do something since I'm probably stuck here, and I guess life as a pirate can't be as bad as my life before…

"You old fart! I'm not doing any more of your crazy training!" Ace declares, now awake and alert, with a scowl at me.

"Too bad!" Garp gathers the three of us in his large hands and starts to walk off, Luffy wiggling and Ace yelling insults, not proper for his age.

"Wait Garp… what?" the lady named Dandan asks, a bit shocked for the suddenly appearing marine leaving again.

"They will be back!" he calls out behind him. I sigh, "this is gonna be another day of hiking again isn't it…"

I don't get an answer.

I'm between Ace and Luffy, and they begin fighting about something stupid so I whack them on their heads "Shut up,"

"Ow~ Mel, your hits are too hard…" Luffy wines, Ace stays silent as a bump grows on top of his head and reddens.

"That's my girl, keep these too in line, you can help me make you all pirates!" Garp says proudly

"No thanks, I'd rather become a pirate"

That earns a head-butt because his arms are busy,

"That hurt…." I rub my bump

Hours go by, and the sky darkens as we enter farther and farther into the woods.

"Where are we going Ji-Chan?" asks Luffy

"To camp in the wilderness"

"What, camping? That can't be too hard…" I laugh lightly

"Just wait" Ace sighs, as Garp stops in front of a large pit, "We're here" he says and holds us out over the pit.

"Oi, Ji-Chan! Not another pit!" Luffy yells, clinging on to the man's hands wildly with panic in his eyes.

"This is an easier test, for Melody"

"You're lucky it isn't a tiger den, he did that last time he visited." Ace shakes from the memory.

"It's all for you to become stronger!"

"Oi, Oi you can be serious!" I start panicking,

"I'll be back tomorrow to see if you're alive" Garp smiles, and drops us.

"Shit~!" I swear as the darkness swallows us up.

Hitting the bottom, I land on Luffy; the rubber boy is perfectly fine, even with him squished under me.

"Hey, you fine?" Ace's voice comes from the dark rudely.

"I'm great, Melody, you ok?" I hear Luffy ask in my ear.

"Ugh… yeah…" I rub the sore butt I landed on. "But I can't believe he threw us down here" I stand, and survey the pit.

"It's no problem; we just have to get out" Ace says simply, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, look the hole's not that big so we can just climb up," Luffy puts his hands on the wall "Oh look, there's even little holes in the walls that we can climb on" he smiles stupidly.

Wait…. Deep pit… holes in the side of the pit… a buzzing noise starts coming from the holes.

"Ah…. So there's bugs in this pit… wait BUGGS!" Ace yells

"Agh!" let's get out of here!" I start freaking out as thousands of tiny black ants start pouring out of the walls. I pick up a medium sized rock that is on the ground and hand it to Luffy.

"Luffy, throw the rock up, but don't let go"

Luffy looks confused but grabs the rock.

"Ace hang on" I grab the ten year old and help Luffy throw the rock up, Luffy's arm goes with it shooting us into the air and out of the pit.

"Well done!" Garp congratulates as we land on the side of the pit, panting heavily.

"You stupid old man!" Ace screams "We're you trying to kill us?"

"Nope, its training" he smiles "Now, come for dinner" he motions to a fire that he has built, a large slab of meat roasts over it.

"Wow, thanks jii-chan!"

"Great, I'm hungry…" I join Luffy who has started pigging out with his grandfather- wait our grandfather.

Ace just grumbles but joins in anyway, his stomach grumbling.

After eating he left us in the dark forest, we spent two days wondering around before we found the mountain bandit home; tired, hungry and raging.

A couple of weeks have passed since Garp left Luffy and I with Dandan and the mountain bandits, after our trip in the pit. We spent most of our time chasing after Ace, "why are we chasing Ace again?" I ask aloud for the fifty millionth time, I sweat drop as Luffy gets his head caught in a branch- again, his neck stretching until he is snapped back, dangling, feet off the ground, "Luffy, this is the tenth time you have gotten your head stuck!, if you get caught one more time…" I hold my fist up threating him with a punch, thanks to me witnessing Garp's punches for myself I figured out how to use them, Love, it's not hard since I figured out my feelings for the rubbery boy, only he probably doesn't feel the same about me.

"I'm sorry Mel I won't get stuck again" Luffy pleads holding his hands up in surrender. Boy, you are lucky I let you call me Mel, one of the bandits tried calling me Mel once, he heard Luffy say It. Let's just say he won't be around for a couple of mouths.

"Fine… but be quiet we don't want Ace to hear us" I say lowering my voice to a whisper

Luffy nods, and is mostly silent while I get him out of the branch.

"Mel" I look to Luffy, his finger pointing through some bushes, a couple of minutes later, "What?" I ask, my voice barely over a whisper "It's Ace, and some other boy"

Ace and the boy turn toward the bushes where we are hidden, they heard Luffy.

"Oh no" Luffy looks above at Ace and Sabo who have metal poles out ready to attack.

I look up as well "What the hell, stop following me!" Ace yells angrily.

"Ace, do you know these brats?" the other boy asks, this boy has short blond hair, covered with a blue top hat that has a hole in it. And a worn out blue tux type clothing. He has a tooth missing and a Band-Aid on his cheek.

"…Brats….?" I remark.

"Sabo, apologize, quickly, she may kill you, with her bare hands."

"W-what?" Sabo looks to Ace "S-sorry…"

"Better" I calm a bit.

"Don't follow ME!" Ace then yells at Luffy waking him on the head, and then the two ties luffy to a nearby tree, leaving me alone.

"Let me go~ Ace~" Luffy wines "Melody, talk to them."

I shut my eyes, and massage the bridge of my nose, a headache forming

"What do we do now? They know the location of our treasure…" Sabo pales,

Ace thinks for a bit "we have to kill em'" his face is dark.

I open my eyes, staring right at Ace, temper flaring NO killy Luffy! My aura giving off a killing intent. Ace flinches under my gaze "ok, ok no killing luffy!" Ace says hands in the air for surrender.

Sabo just stands there, confused "w-what do you mean…Ace, you taken' orders from a _girl_ now?"

Ace punches Sabo in the arm. "Ow~!" he mumbles under his breath, and swearing.

Unknown to us a man is hidden in the bushes across from us "I need to tell Capt'n Bluejam about this new information, a weakness in the brats…" he sneaks away all sneaky like.

With Luffy free from the tree, the four of us walk around the forest, on are way back to the bandit's fort, Luffy runs off, after something so I walk silently, ignoring the ten years olds when there is some movement in the bushes, Luffy jumps out, and runs away screaming "Giant Tiger!"

"Huh?" Ace, Sabo and I say confused. Then a large tiger, with saber-sharp teeth jumps out where Luffy came out of just moments before growling.

"AHHHH!" we all scream and run away, down the path Luffy went, me in the front, and Ace in the back "Run, run, run!" I scream. BIG TIGER! …. Run away!

We caught up with Luffy, the tiger still chasing after us "Luffy! Why is it chasing us?" I scream at the boy

"I donno, all I did was bite its tail"

"Luffy!"

"What? I was hungry!"

"Whatever! Just run!" I scream racing past Luffy through a small set of trees, grown close together, Luffy. Ace and Sabo fit through just fine but when the tiger tries to fit, it gets its head stuck; I stop running and turn to the tiger HAHAHAHA IT'S STUCK! I laugh "I-it's stuck!"

The boys stop as well laughing at the sight. The tiger roars, causing the four of us to go running again, before it got unstuck.

We stop in a small clearing; I flop down on the grass, Luffy lies beside me "Well, that was fun."

Ace and Sabo sweat drop "Not fun at all!" they yell at me, I only laugh, Luffy along with me

"Stay here; we are gonna go get some water. There's a stream close by"

"Ok" I say, Ace and Sabo, walk off to find the water leaving Luffy and I in the clearing to catch our breath.

I turn and lean on my elbow facing Luffy "So, my rubber Captain, what is our pirate crew gonna be called?"

"Mm, I donno, well figure that out when we leave" he smiles his large smile.

"K" I turn back on my back, looking up at the clouds in the sky. Enjoying the small breeze blowing my bangs around

Luffy is quiet, so I turn to him to see what's wrong, that he's not there only his hat sits on the grass "L-luffy?" He never goes anywhere without his hat…

And then I feel something land on my feet, and pressure on my ankles, I look to see a rope around them "W-what? Luffy?" I yell as the rope is tightened, dragging me a bit towards the tree line Ah! Danger, danger!

"Ace! Sabo! Help~!" I scream as the rope is pulled roughly, dragging me into the forest, my black hair flying, right into the hands of a man with shadows covering his face. I hear a muffled cry and turn to it. I see Luffy in the arms of another, a hand covering his mouth, and arms tied behind his back, his eyes wide in shock. I open my mouth to scream again for Ace and Sabo when a hand covers it. Ropes are tied around me, and a cloth around my mouth, I hear them men talk "Gentle with her, she will fetch a nice price, and is the best chance we got to get the brats." it was the man holding Luffy, as he puts a cloth around Luffy's mouth.

I am lifted off the ground, and thrown over someone's shoulder my head hitting his back. Ow! I lift my head back to the clearing, looking for any sign of Ace and Sabo, but there is only Luffy's straw hat, I hear a muffled thump and turn my head, Luffy has been thrown to the ground, and not nicely either "Stop squirming" the man in shadows said picking luffy up again. This time Luffy was quiet, his eyes in a daze, Baka Luffy!

I turn to the clearing again, to find Ace and Sabo beside Luffy's hat talking to each other puzzled looks on their faces.

"Mphh!" I scream through the cloth, Ace hears it and turns, his eyes locking with mine.

"Crap, it's them. Run!" my capture says, running deeper into the forest.

Ace and Sabo are stunted and I lose sight of them through the trees. Crap! I twist and turn on my captive's shoulder, trying to get out somehow. My hand rests on the man's arm, which is holding me down, and I pinch it, drawing blood. Causing the man to lose his grip, and I go flying to the ground. A loose rock is jammed in to my side, from the fall, tears come to my eyes but I hold them back, I try crawling away. The man's hands grab me again, and I struggle, but his hands are steady, I feel a sticky liquid run over one of my hands.

"Damn, she's bleeding" he says

What? My head swims, I feel… weird, my vision is failing, Luffy is screaming through his cloth, eyes wide. And, I'm gonna pass out again aren't I? Blood loss, I hate it. My mind is consumed in darkness as sticky blood runs down my leg.

– Luffy –

I watch as Melody falls to the ground, I watch as she lands on a large rock, that's sticking out of the ground. NO! She tries to crawl away, Melody! I'm supposed to protect you! I promised Shanks! I can only watch as the red blood appears from under her shirt, running down her leg on to the rocky ground. "Mphhhhh!" my heart wrenches and twists with my thoughts, what if she dies? What if she never sees me become the Pirate king? I don't want her to leave! I want her to stay by my side, so I can protect her! She is everything to me, my first friend, my first crew mate!

What is this feeling?

The men start walk again, Melody's blood trailing behind.

_Up dated again, not so bad, enjoy :D _


	4. Chapter 4

Redone: May 5th 2012

Two updates in one day! :D I saw "The Avengers" it was awesome! Review please

I own One Piece belongs to Oda-san! Not I, only Melody and Lilly are mine!

Time on the Sea

Chapter Four:

Previously on Time on the Sea…

– Luffy –

I watch as Melody falls to the ground, I watch as she lands on a large rock, that's sticking out of the ground. NO! She tries to crawl away, Melody! I'm supposed to protect you! I promised Shanks! I can only watch as the red blood appears from under her shirt, running down her leg on to the rocky ground. "Mphhhhh!" my heart wrenches and twists with my thoughts – What if she dies? What if she never sees me become the Pirate king? I don't want her to leave! I want her to stay by my side, so I can protect her! She is everything to me, my first friend, my first crew mate!

What is this feeling?

The men start walk again, Melody's blood trailing behind.

–Melody –

My eyes open slowly, I am tied around a wooden pole is the first thing I notice, second, is Luffy hanging above me, Beaten and bloody, his blood is sprayed everywhere, in my hair, on my clothes, on the ground "L-luffy?" my voice wavers and my side aches. How could I have not woken up from this…? Third, I had been bandaged, and my shirt is missing, bandaging covering my chest and sides. My face is bright red "…."

There is a man in front of me, long blond hair, a ring on one ear, sword at his side and shirtless Man, he's ugly! Only his mother could love that face…

"We'll since you refuse to tell us the location of the treasure…" the blond haired man speaks, not noticing I have woken up. "Die!" he pulls the sword from his belt, and raises it to cut Luffy.

I freeze, in the pit of my stomach a pulling sensation rises up through my body "NOOO! LUFFY!" I scream tears over flow; my mind becomes blank with the only thought of Luffy dying, by this man's hand. The other men in the room fall, knocked unconscious. But the blond stays standing, wavering slightly, his eyes wide, He turns to me "What–"

Then Ace and Sabo break through the wall, metal poles swinging, and scream "STOOOPPP!

Ace, Sabo… The dark consumes my mind again. What did I do? Luffy?

What happened…? Man, I really need to get stronger, or I'm gonna miss everything I open my eyes again, to the sound of Luffy crying "UEEEEEEN! DUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…NNN"

"Why do you want to die so much?" I hear Sabo cut in "There's no way BlueJam's men will ever forgive us! We're gonna be chased now…!"

"That was Scary… I Fwought I was gunna Diiie!" Luffy cries again

Time to get up! I groan, lifting myself up on to my elbows "Yo, I'm awake"

"WELOOODY!" Luffy cries jumps on me, pushing me back on to the ground, his Straw hat back on his head is thrown on mine. A pain shoots through my side. "Agh! Luffy! Watch it!"

"I Fwought you wad gunnna diiiiee!"

"Luffy…"

"Shut up! How long are you gonna cry for anyway? I hate weaklings and crybabies. You really piss me off!" Ace yells. Luffy goes quiet "Luffy?" I still feel his tears still soaking my shirt; he lifts up off me, sitting formally "… Shankyou F…Fur fhaving me…uuu…" I look up, Ace and Sabo sit across of Luffy and I, on some large tree roots, they are covered in bandages, their metal poles lean beside them

"Goddamn it, you!" Ace growls

"Hey, Hey, He's just thanking you" Sabo tries to calm his raging friend.

"I don't get it… Why didn't you crack! Those men were criminals who kill woman and children!"

I smile to myself Luffy you are really brave, that's what I love about you…

"…But if I told them we couldn't be friends anymore…!" Luffy argues

"But it'd still be better than dying wouldn't it? Why do you want to be friends with me so much?" Ace points at him accusingly "do you know how much shit you put me through?"

Luffy turns back at me, with a sad smile, I move to sit beside him and pat his legs. Its ok, Pain shoots again at my movement "Agh!" I try and cover it with a cough. And smile sadly along with Luffy.

"BUT WE HAVE NO ONE ELSE TO RELY ON!" Luffy stands

I nod along with Luffy, tears blinking in my sight. No, I left behind everything else, But I will miss Lilly; she was like a sister to me… she would be so jealous, this is a new start! The tears disappear and I grab Luffy's hand to reassure myself.

"We can't go back to Windmill village… if we didn't chase after you, then we'd be alone… and being alone hurts worse than pain. We have each other… but…" I give his hand a squeeze, reassuring him "we both have been alone for so long…"

"…What about your parents…" asks Ace

"Grandpa's all I have…"

I start to stand, but wince at the pain, so stay half keeling "I have no parents"

"Whoa, whoa, girl you don't wanna get up. You're injured!" Sabo says pointing to my side

"It's fine if I can't handle this I'm not fit to be a pirate" I stand fully

"You want me around?" asks Ace

"Yep." Both Luffy and I answer, smiling brightly

"You want me to live…?"

"…!" I blink

"Of course BAKA!" I yell at him, ignoring the pain in my side from yelling.

"Yeah!" Luffy agrees

Ace scratches his head, shifting the bandages that cover it. "But I hate spoiled brats like you, y'know."

Luffy jumps down off the root we were occupying and stand in front of Ace "I'm not a spoiled brat! I'm strong! Right Mel?" he looks up at me "Yep, you're strong Luffy- when you eat that is…"

"Strong? You cry like a little girl!" Ace argues

"Oi! I'm a girl! I resent that comment!" I fold my arms over my chest, causing another wave of pain, wrack through my body, stronger than before, and the bandages become sticky. Black spots appearing in my eye sight "But first…can you get me to a hospital?" I fall forward, landing on a surprised Luffy "M-Mel? Melody? Please don't die! Ace! What'd we do? She's bleeding!"

"Ha, ha… I'm in pain…" the last thing I hear is Luffy screaming about how I'm dying Luffy Baka… thanks for caring…-the darkness consumes me yet again. Here we go~

"Yo!" the four of us walk into Makino's Bar for lunch

"Makino!"

"Food!"

"Hello"

We find her behind the bar counter washing dishes, "Hello everyone, come for lunch?"

"yes"

"Yep" I say with a big smile

"Food!" Luffy orders

"Yes"

We all take a seat at the bar, Luffy banging on the top with his fist chanting "Food, Food, give me food!"

Makino only laughs at his display

"Makino I was wondering… after we eat, can you teach these boys some manners?" I point to Ace, Sabo, and Luffy, who are flinging food all over the place, missing their mouths for the most part. And stared a silent food fight between themselves

"Sure."

With Lunch out of the way and the bar cleaned up Makino takes Ace, Sabo and Luffy outside, onto a patch of grass just outside the bar, with her sitting on a log, the boys in front. I break off to wonder around the village, and stretch, being cooped up in the fort for almost a month sucks, those stupid Bluejam pirates! Causing me to be injured!

I stop in front of a large tree, "Wow, its huge!" I bend back to get a good look, and my side throbs, "Agh! Melody, Baka no bending yet!" I flop down on the ground, and message my side gently. Lifting up my shirt I finger the last bandages around the cut. But I'm gonna have such a cool scar.

Thinking back, to that day,

Ace, Sabo and Luffy, arrived at the fort with me; the Bandits did all they could patching it up. It appeared that the rock I landed on, was pointy, japing into my side hitting a couple of nerves attached to my spine, and a cut about the size of Garp's hand length needed stiches, I was lucky it didn't hit anything important, like my liver, or something like that, even more lucky I didn't lose the use of my legs.

Looking up at the clouds I lose track of time, and before I know it the sun is setting, Luffy, calls for me "Melody!"

"Huh…?" I sigh, and get up from the soft grass and head back to Makino's bar.

I find Ace, Sabo, and Luffy in deep conversation "Yo." they jump, and stop talking

"So what'd ya learn?" Luffy begins to jump up and down eager to answer

"Mel, Mel we learned about Marriage, and luve!"

I sweat drop "Luffy, its Love, not luve…."

"Whatever…"

"Come on, let's go get some tiger for dinner." I smile

"K"

Ace and Sabo, follow behind the group talking between them self's, calling Luffy over about half way home. My patience runs thin "What'd ya talking bout?" I ask popping in on their conversation. "Nothing" they all cut in too quickly. Man what are they doing? Hum…time for Detective Mel!

The past week I have been tailing, the three boys, well mostly Ace and Sabo cause Luffy's to slow and I always caught him first. Many times I caught them talking, I only got bits of information though: sake, fruit, and something evolving Luffy and I. not much to go on but I have a feeling that everything is going on and it's probably soon.

I decide to chill out by the stream, still trying figure out what the boys are planning. With my feet dangling in the stream, small fishes swim by my toes, the afternoon sun blazes down. The cool water cools my body. Luffy, Sabo, and Ace appear out of the forest behind me, what's that? Ace is carrying a sake bottle, Sabo a bag, and Luffy 3 sake cups.

"Yo?" I question

"Hey Mel" Greets Ace

"Oi, Oi 'Mel' is for Luffy only! It's Melody to you." My temper flares at Ace "Sorry, sorry" holds his hands in surrender, sake bottle in front blocking my gaze. I calm down a bit, just a bit

Luffy just laughs "Heeheehee"

"So… what's up?" I ask turning around to face them. They sit down beside me Luffy on my right, Sabo on my left, and Ace in front.

Luffy sets down the three sake cups in front of Ace and he starts "Did you know?" pouring sake in the cups "If you exchange drinks you can become brothers"

I smile as Ace continues and addresses me "Melody?" I nod "can you be the witness to this day?"

"Of Course!" I laugh as the boys down the alcohol "Starting today we are Brothers!"

Sabo whispers to Ace and Luffy, they nod "Melody, umm… Luffy has something to ask you" Sabo's ears turn a bit red. I look at Luffy; he has got his signature smile on.

"Huh? What's up?" I ask

"Melody, will you be the queen of the Pirates alongside me? …. How did Makino put it…? Marriage? WILL YOU MARRY ME? He yells his face bright red. OMG *SHOCK*

I just stare at him. Eyes wide, a big blush on my face, I am at a loss for words, my mouth dries up, and my face just reddens. Marriage? Luffy? I-I-I-I…YES! I L-love him

"YES!" I smile attacking Luffy in a huge hug. Luffy's face lifts "You will?"

"YES!" I say again, and Luffy grins

"Melody… we found this Devil's Fruit in GOA Kingdom a week ago, I know you always wanted one so, here you go" Sabo interrupts holding out the bag I saw him carrying. I take it and set it on the ground, opening it to a red fruit with yellow lightning bolts all around it. It kinda looks like a pear. Ace steps up "this was with it when we got it" he holds out a piece of paper:

_Speed, Speed Fruit_

_Type: Paramecia_

_Abilities: Controls the speed of the user's body, and mind. Giving the user extreme speed, that is faster than the speed of light, so recorded. _

"Guys… this is Awesome!" I scream attacking the three boys in a hug "it's just like The Flash!"

"We thought you'd say that. Wait, who?" Sabo asks questionably turning to Ace and Luffy, "What? No one really just a book character who had the ability to be super-fast." I explain, while inspecting the fruit.

"Oh, ok…" Sabo shrugs

"Here goes nothing'" I shove the whole fruit in my mouth, and cough at the taste of sweaty gym socks and a rotten banana, nearly barfing, but forcing it down.

A few seconds of silence pass and I feel energized, my body does a full shake.

"Woah!" Luffy exclaims "Part of your hair turned blue!"

"What?" I grab at my black hair,

"It's true" Ace points out, the tips of my long hair, about an inch of black had turned a bright almost sea blue, same with the ends of my bangs, which is mostly all blue.

"Woah, that's awesome!" Sabo stares wide eyed while I laugh at my new color.

"Wait, let me see something" I hold a hand out in front of me, and put a finger in the water, I spin my finger, and a mini whirlpool starts. "That's fast!" Luffy laughs

"Awesome…" we watch the water turn, "pass me a rock" I hold a hand out, and Ace passes me a fist sized rock from the river bank.

Taking it in my hands I roll the rock around and around really fast. Stopping the rock is now a smooth marble.

"Woah" Luffy exclaims "AWSOME!"

"Pass me another one" I smile.

Doing the same thing with that rock, I smile wearily, my stomach growling. "I'm starving, I guess a side effect is I use up fuel quickly. You guys have string, or robe?"

"Um…" Sabo comes up with some twine. "Here"

I take a bunch and twirl it together, making a larger string. I tie the string to the two rocks, making something like key rings.

"There" I smile, my craftsmanship done.

"Awesome, Melody, we can use these as rings." Sabo takes them.

"Sure, but once we're pirates we can attach treasure to them."

"Awesome, Ready?" asks Luffy

I nod adrenalin running through my veins, giving me strength. This is the happiest Day of my Life.

The four of us stand, Ace and Sabo in front of Luffy and I "ok, so… Luffy, you take Melody's hands. And face each other" we do as Ace instructs, following the information he learned from Makino. "Ok so Luffy do you want to marry Melody?"

"Hells yeah, if I didn't why did I ask her?"

"OK, ok we get the point" I giggle at Ace's blushing facial expression. He continues "Melody, do you want to marry Luffy?" Sabo giggles a bit, at our blushing faces, and Luffy's blissfully ignorant face.

"Yes" I smile the blush still visible

"Ok, so with me and Sabo as witnesses" Ace hand us the key rings from Sabo "you can exchange them" Luffy holds out his and me mine. At once we drop them, grabbing the others mid-air, and clank them together. Huge smiles on both our faces. We turn to Ace "is that it?" To see both him and Sabo staring at their toes, their face's as red as a sunburnt cherry. "Y-you may k-k-kiss the b-bride" Sabo stutters out, after a punch from Ace. I feel my face heat up, steam literarily coming out my ears. Than Luffy says "what's a bride?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

Ace and I flop over hitting our faces on the grass, and Sabo face palms

"You Baka! I'm/she's the bride!" Ace and I scream at the idiot getting up, and whacking the rubber idiot on the head "Oh~" he gets it

"Anyway…" Sabo says, trying to continue the ceremony.

Luffy leans down at me, our noses barely touching, his smell takes over my senses, and in this blissful state I close the distance between us, sealing the kiss and marriage. My senses over load, sparks fly between us, roasting my insides, and I swear there are fireworks going off in the background; and I love every moment of it.

In the corner of my eye Ace and Sabo, are as bright as tomatoes, trying not to stare at the sight of Luffy and I.

* * *

><p>Just a note on Lilly,<p>

i have a doctor who idea an OC being a girl named Lilly transported into the TARDIS, and all that. i thought i would just tie her in here, and if i get to writing it, Melody will be referenced in her story, and mabye a one chapter on them meeting :O maybe, if i get around to it :P

Anyway enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Redone: May 5th 2012

What? Another upload in the same day? Aren't I awesome? REVIEW PLEASE! :D

I only own Melody nothing else (but a girl can wish, right? )

Anyone else see the Super Moon? It's so bright! (*^*)

Time on the Sea

Chapter Five:

Luffy and I Stand on our small boat in the coast of Fuchsia village both of us waving our arms like crazy, saying good bye to everyone standing on the port The Mayor, Makino, the villagers, even Dandan and the mountain bandits are there. I turn away from them, setting my sight on the vast sea. Ace and Sabo left three years ago for their pirate adventure and has already made a name for themselves. When their wanted posters arrived the entire town partied all through the night.

Saying good bye is hard but to achieve our dreams we have to sail off. The last ten years have been filled with hard pirate training, getting stronger, and fun times. I have also gotten good control of my Devil Fruit powers, other than the occasional slip or running into a tree, and I don't know why but I don't get weak in the water, only sink like a hammer, Yay for baths! But Boo for swimming, having to swim with multiple floaters is not fun… I can think faster than normal, problems are easy in my head, and run at extreme speeds, it's lots of fun, but I eat, a lot, almost the same amount as Luffy.

The tips of my hair are still blue, even when I cut it shoulder length when it was getting too long to handle, the blue just shows up again, it's weird and I can't explain it.

The sky is clear and the wind steady. I take one last look at the island I call home, memories rising to the surface, running through the forest and slamming into trees. Fun times…. Sabo nearly being killed, but saved by a weird man with spiky hair, them leaving, getting married…. so many good times.

Luffy pulls me from my thoughts yelling "PISTOL!" the local sea monster gets sent far into the sea, most likely dead.

"Hmph!" Luffy's arm snaps back in place "That's what you get, you damn fish"

"Hahaha, nice punch Luffy" I take a seat on the only barrel of food. "So what's next?"

"Mel. Don't you already know?" Luffy smiles, he has been talking about it for the last year. "Tell me again" I laugh

"A crew. I think about 11 people should do it! Also a pirate flag!"

"Alright Captain"

"Heehee look out world! I'm gonna be KING OF THE PIRATES!" Luffy yells

"AND ME THE QUEEN!" I yell after him, laughing. My marriage rock and twine tied as a bracelet around my wrist, Luffy's tucked safely in the ribbon of his hat.

"Luffy!" I scream at the teen, "You ate all the apples!"

Luffy beaten and bloody from my fist nods.

"Aggh!" I whack his head again "We had over 200 apples! It was supposed to last us till we get to the next island!"

"I'mf sobbary" he says through his fat lip

"All I did was sleep for an hour, an hour! And look at that!" I point to the front of the boat where a raging whirl pool rages, sucking in our small boat "A whirl pool! In the middle of nowhere! Why didn't you wake me up when you first saw it? Oh I know! You were too busy stuffing your face to notice!" I fume. slowly I calm my nerves by taking a few deep breathes "ok, calm, I'm calm Luffy, get in the barrel."

"What?"

"I said get in the barrel!" I shove the rubber idiot in to the empty food barrel, then climbing in behind him, and seal the lid. "Well, Mel. It's lucky you're so short, both of us can fit in here"

"…"I turn slowly to my captain, my face blank of emotion, and then slowly multiple tick marks appear.

"I'm sorry I'll never say you're short ever again!" Luffy begs, he knows the storm that is about to come

"…" I attack him, if possible in a barrel, whacking his head against the side until he is out cold.

Stupid One Piece world! Causing me to be short, I'm not short everything else is too tall! I was a perfect size back in the other world, but No~ this world everything has to be too tall! I'm finally back to my original age! And I'm short!

My rant goes on for another half-hour, knocking Luffy against the barrel wall every time he makes a sound, the barrel sways in the ocean, we somehow survived the whirlpool, after our boat gets torn to pieces.

I hear something connect with the side of the barrel, and it stops swaying from the ocean waves. I strain my ears listening for any sign of live outside "pull it up! And put it in the pantry, there's most likely sake inside or something."

"Right boss!" some voices I hear say

The barrel is lifted up and I fall into Luffy when they slam it down on a flat surface,

Ow!

"Let's see inside" a voice says. And I panic, oh no they're gonna open the lid!

"Just get it bellow, we'll check it later"

"Yes Sir"

I stifle a scream of shock when the barrel is flip on to the side and rolls causing me to get tangled up in Luffy's rubbery limbs. "Luffy wake up already!" I quietly yell in his ear. No response,

Damn he's knocked out good, the barrel stops, and I hear footsteps walk way. Slowly and quietly I untangle myself from my unconscious husband, now free I stick my head out of the top, ok… so we are on a ship.

There is a commotion above, and loud thumps are heard along with cannon and gun fire. I slam the lid back down, and hold my breath as footsteps enter the room

I whisper "Lunch Time" in Luffy's ear.

Luffy breaks out of the barrel, knocking some men out that were looking over the lid. A young boy shakes in the corner; he has short pink hair and large round glasses.

"That was a good nap!"

"Finally you're awake, you idiot…" I stretch my neck, and legs, hopping out of the barrel.

"I'm hungry!" Luffy smiles, "Got any food here?" he asks the pink haired boy

"…" the boy doesn't answer

"I think the boy's in shock Luffy, his hair's pink… ugh" I wave my hand in front of the boy. " I'm gonna scout out the ship, be back in a sec"

I turn, ready to run, but the guys Luffy knocked down from before got up, blocking the door. I sigh.

"You Bastard, Die-" they cry, I run past them, keeping my arm out and clothes-line them into the wall.

"Bye Mel!" Luffy waves, he found some Apples to chomp on.

Once outside, I spot a red head hiding in a corner with a bulging bag, probably filled with treasure.

I run a circle around her, making her scream in fright and continue my way around the ship, laughing; it's a passenger ship, being attacked by pirates. I stop in front of the pirate ship.

"…"

I take in the frilly sails, heart design on the flag, and just… pink

"Ahh! PINK!" I scream. I hate pink! I gag and spit at it. And run, it's worse than that kid's hair

I stop at the front of the ship. Letting the ocean breeze whistle past me, I am wearing a tight t-shirt, and leggings, to maximize speed. And a small backpack with a single strap across my chest, inside is some spare money and a change of clothes.

"…BAZOOKA!" I look up to the top of the ship, Luffy is sending something fat into space

"Yo, Luffy!" I run up to him, and place a hand on his shoulder

"Oh! Mel there you are I've been looking for ya" his is never fazed by my speed, it's even hard to sneak up on him, all that speed training, as kids boosted his senses.

"I've just been around" I say shrugging my shoulders "Let's get out of here they have a _pink_ship" I spit out the color and shudder, it leaving a bad taste in my mouth.

"OK" he agrees "You guys are gonna give Koby a ship, so he can become a Marine!" Luffy addresses the rest of the fat lady's crew, they nod, and their entire body's shaking in fear

Minutes later we are out on the sea heading towards an island where the famous Ronanoa Zoro is being held at a marine base, with the pink haired kid named Koby. I should have remembered that….

"So Koby… you wanna become a marine?" I ask, trying to get away from boredom, and ignore his pink hair

"Y-yes, that's right Melody-san" he says, blushing slightly "But are you sure you want Roronoa Zoro as your crew mate? He is a scary person; rumors say he's like a blood thirsty hound, wondering around the sea, hunting fugitives, he's a monster in the form of a man."

"I'm hungry~!" Luffy wines for the 50th time, since we headed out.

"Oh, is that so…" I stare at my nails, my stomach growling slightly

"Yes! Now just drop the idea of recruiting him…"

"Koby, you shouldn't trust rumors; never judge a person before even meeting them." I tell the boy sternly.

"But he's arrested because he's bad!" he argues

I sigh shaking my head, and stare out at the ocean, spotting an island "We are almost there, Luffy. Look there is the island now" I point behind the teen. He jumps up, holding his hat and spotting the island, which is revelatory close, I see him grin, a sparkle in his eye "FOOD!" he yells wrapping one of his rubbery arms around me and Koby, the other shooting off towards the island, "Luff–" I'm cut off when he rockets over the water, dragging us right off the boat, and onto the sandy shore, Luffy lands on his feet, Koby and I get mouthfuls of sand. "Oi! Be more careful! Puuff!" I scream at him while spitting out sand, but he has already started into the town. I pick up Koby, who is in a stunned state and run after my rubber brained Captain.

I found Luffy sitting in a restaurant, stuffing his face. Me and Koby, take a seat with him I order as much food as him.

"Ah~ that was some good food~" Luffy says patting his full stomach. "This is where we part ways!" he addresses Koby.

"You do your best to be a great marine, alright?" I say to the boy. Please changer your hair colour…

"I will…! Thank you so much Luffy-san, Melody-san you have to become great pirates too" he smiles brightly

"I wonder if Zoro is still being kept at the marines' base…" Luffy wonders aloud

The entire restaurant suddenly flips out, tables, chairs and food going everywhere. The customers squish against the far wall, away from the three of us. Luffy just stares at them confused.

"looks, like we can't just yell out the name 'Zoro'…" Koby whispers

I get up from my seat as Koby says "I just saw a notice on the streets, there's someone called Captain Morgan at the base" again the restaurant people freak out.

I giggle slightly at their actions, "come on lets go find the scary Roronoa Zoro" I smile

"Yeah!" Luffy agrees

We arrive at the Marine base; it's really just a large tower, surrounded with a tall wall. Luffy hops up the wall. Looking over the top "Mm… I wonder where the monster is" he wonders aloud. I lift myself up, looking over.

"Where's Zoro~?"

"Luffy-san, Zoro is probably held in secure cell underground in the base." I help Koby to look over

"Look is that him?" Luffy points at a figure covered in shadows on the grounds

"Oh ya, maybe" I cover the sun from my eyes, and look out the grounds.

"Huh…. No way…."

Beside us a ladder is put against the wall, a little girl climbs up, she holds a finger to her lips, signaling us to be quiet and jumps over the side, we watch as she runs over to the figure. A few words are exchanged between the two and she hold up something in her hands, when a man about appears with two Marines flanked at his sides his hair is blond and in a ridiculous hair style, Coconut head! Like a blond coconut, he wears an 80's style tux, chain, and all. "What do you think you are doing?" he yells at the girl marching up to her. He grabs whatever was in her hands, and shoves it in his mouth, then spits it out all-over the shadowed figure yelling "What is with this? It's sweet!"

The girl replies "I like sweet things so I put sugar in it"

"You stupid? You're supposed to use salt!"

He throws the rest of the food on the dirt ground, and rubes it in with his shoes. He barks at one of the marine men "Throw her out!"

The man declines but he threatens him with his father, which is Captain Morgan.

So the marine throws the little girl towards us. Luffy jumps off the wall and catches her before she hits the ground, knocking into a tree in the process. Koby takes the girl into town to find her home, as Luffy and I watch the marines walk back into the base.

Luffy hops over the fence, and starts towards the figure that is Zoro, I follow. As we get closer, we notice the figure is tied to a cross/poll, his arms wound around it, at an obviously uncomfortable angle, a black bandana tied around his head, creating a shadow over his eyes. The man's clothes are ripped and dirty, a green waist band holding up his black pants which the ends are tucked into his black boots. I shoot past Luffy at the man, and run a couple circles around him, and place myself on the top of the cross.

"W-what? Get off you woman!" Zoro struggles against the robes holding him, trying to use his head to get me off.

"No!" I say bluntly, which shocked Zoro, he grumbles and becomes silent

"So, wanna join my pirate crew?" Luffy asks now in front of us

"No, I have my own dream to fulfill, and why would I join a pirate crew?"

"Well, for fun!" I laugh, and twitch his nose.

"And I'll untie you, then you can join"

"What about getting the girl off?" he asks eyes darting upward.

"Hahahaha" Luffy laughs "Sorry, but that's up to her."

"Whatever. Leave or the Marines are gonna see you"

I look down, and see six pack abs on Zoro then look down at Luffy "Luf why don't you go check on Koby and that girl, I know you're hungry again" right on cue Luffy's stomach rumbles.

"Oh ya… FOOD!"

"Wait!" Zoro cuts in "pick those up and feed me them"

Luffy is confused "the rice balls?"

Zoro nods, and Luffy picks the dirt and rice mixed snack off the ground, shoving them in Zoros mouth. Zoro chews slowly, tears coming to his eyes from the taste, "Tell the girl they were good"

With a nod and a smile Luffy rushes off and over the wall calling "I'll see ya later" behind him. Zoro just looks at me "aren't ya going with him?"

"Nope!"

"You're gonna get caught"

"No I'm not" I smile up at the swordsman, "I'm super-fast"

"really…?"Zoro scoffs

"yeah, really I ate the speed, speed fruit, so I can move at super speeds"

"Whatever, I'm just gonna sleep"

"Ok, I stand on the pole, doing a yoga move, with my arms up in the air and balancing on one foot, meditating a bit.

I'm rudely awakened by Luffy, bounding over the Marine wall towards us.

Luffy smiles "Hey!"

"Hi" I hop of the pole, and stretch.

Zoro is just quiet behind us. Before saying "What do you want?"

"For you to join my crew!" Luffy says back

Zoro sighs, tired with Luffy's determination.

"We heard you're a swordsman, but where's your sword?" Luffy asks

"The baka kid took them"

"I'll go get them then you can join my crew!" Luffy races off into the marine base. Leaving a be withered Zoro behind

"You should just join" I cut in to his shock

Zoro is just silent, thinking over my words.

Coconut head, who stomped that little girl's rice balls, comes out of the base, his face black, blue, and swelling a lot. Following him are about 20 marines, each having a sword at their side and a gun in their hands. I don't even bother to move, coconut head baka dude I forgot the name of, then from behind the Marines is the biggest man I have ever seen comes out, a white coat on his shoulders, and he has a metal bottom jaw, his hair cropped so short I can't tell the color and an axe for a hand. "I guess that's axe hand Morgan" I state, not really asking a question.

"Kill them Daddy!" the blond says, pointing to me and Zoro "Oi! What did I do?" I yell back, still hugging Zoro

The big man steps forward "you have trespassed on my territory! Now you must die! Aim!"

The 20 marines aim their guns at us, awe the big bad marines think they can kill me with their guns.

"Set!"

Zoro starts sweating, then looks up at me "Why don't you run?"

I stare blankly at him for a few seconds "guns can't hit me, so I'm not worried" I lean against one pole, getting comfortable. "I'm gonna die…" Zoro whispers "I can't die now!" he starts pulling at his binds. So I help, half looking up at the base for a sign of Luffy, and spot his hat in one of the windows, Luffy.

"Fire!" Morgan orders, but before the bullets hit, Luffy jumps in front of us, arms out, catching every fired bullet, with his body. His skin stretches, the bullets pulling back, one of them coming close to my nose. They are then shot back at the marines, his rubbery skin shooting them at high speeds "That won't work!"

Zoro deadpanned his face full of shock "how?"

"Devil fruit" I answer, fiddling with his binds slightly, one hand on my hip. The marine soldiers are now freaked out, sweating and their knees shaking in fright.

Luffy holds out three swords one with a white handle and the two others with black "I didn't know which one is yours so I brought them all" he smiles

Zoro answers "all three of them are mine, I practice Santoryu" (A/N three sword style)

"Join my crew and you'll get them back" Luffy says. You're stuck now Zoro

"Whatever just untie me!" he yells at us

"Yosh!"

"Luffy, I'll handle these guys you get him out" I say stepping towards the Marines, who back up slightly.

"Alright"

Finally I can get some action myself! I grin and the marines shiver

Alright, how's that a giant 7 pages :P ENJOY! And review!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello all, another update happy to type.

I don't own anything, only Melody!

Redone: May 6th 2012

Time on the Sea

Chapter six:

I stand in front of the marine group, Captain Morgan stands behind them. The Marines are at a standstill, shaking in their pants with fear. "Sir… the bullets won't work! They are too strong for us!" one marine says, pointing to Zoro, me and Luffy.

"Cowards! All those who agree, are to shoot themselves right now!" Morgan yells at the group, they stand there in shock at their captain. "That's an order!"

Surprisingly some of the men do as ordered, dropping dead on the dirt. What the hell? Crazy Captain much. I raise an eyebrow.

"The rest of you, use your swords if guns don't work!"

The marines grab their swords and rush towards me. One man goes for a chop at my head, while another goes for my middle so I step back, letting the swords swipe uselessly and step forward away, letting them imagine they swiped through me.

"Ha-ha not gonna work on my either!" I wink and run around the group, wearing out a circle in the dirt. The marines start freaking out; I circle around, and close in around them, taking out a few on the outer rim of the group and then rip through the group diagonally kicking a couple of them in their special place from behind when they get in the way, "Hahaha!" I laugh as one by one they fall because they weren't expecting the low blows my speed making me invisible. The rest of them are frozen in shock, so I stop in front of an unsuspecting tall man, causing him to scream in fright, and I rush a punch in his stomach, at the speed of a car. He spits blood on my clothes "Ugh! I got blood on my tank top!" I jump back from him, he falls. I look behind me quickly at Luffy trying to undo Zoros ropes, but failing. I sigh, turning my back on the marines, and run, stopping behind Luffy "Just use his swords…"

Luffy looks up at me, "Oh…. right!" he smiles and pulling out a blade.

The marines are quiet behind me, until I hear a gun shot, and a pained scream. I turn to see Koby, holding his arm, blood seeping through his fingers "Stupid!" I yell at him, pulling his hand away to get a good look at the wound "you're lucky, it's only a scratch, but still stupid, so why did you take it?" He ran in front of the bullet, I guess he was trying to get over the wall the whole time.

Koby stares at me, with tears in his eyes, "How was I supposed to know that? And I didn't want anyone to be killed!"

"Baka" I turn from him, glaring at the marines "who was it that fired?"

One man from the front of the group begins sweating a lot and looks very nervous, I sprint at him, punching him straight in the face, breaking his nose, and send him flying back in the span of a second, knocks a couple others down as well.

The marines back up from me, all of them looking nervously to Morgan,

"What do you think you are doing? Charge!" he orders "I the great Morgan, cannot be brought down, by feeble underlings!"

They charge, swords up high, ready to deliver a blow.

Then Zoro is finally free from the binds, with his three swords out he blocks all the marines, causing them to be stopped in their tracks, and he whispers "Don't move, or I'll kill you"

OMG I think those marines just peed their pants! Hahaha! I crack up laughing, and falling on to ground beside Luffy.

Zoro turns his head "I guess I'm officially an outlaw now that I have attacked the Marines. So I'll join you. Captain"

I step back after my fit, allowing Luffy to take on Morgan, and Zoro the rest of the soldiers, Morgan got beat in about 10 minutes, the remaining soldiers, cheering with his defeat. So we left him in the marine custody, and headed to have some lunch.

"So, Luffy, you got your first mate, who's next?" I ask just for fun after finishing my soup, and taking a banana from the table.

"foure my birst fatbe" Luffy says through a mouthful of food (meat)

"Swallow! I don't know what you're saying!" I yell at him, smacking his back

"You're my first mate Melody" he says taking another bite of food afterwards.

"No, we talked this over already, I'm not that good at leading, I'll write down our adventures and stuff like that, Zoro is a better first mate choice" I point to the ex-pirate hunter, then tap my head "I know it"

Luffy, nods with a puppy dog face, understanding but not happy about it. "Good" I smile, and Luffy keeps stuffing his face.

"How can he eat so much? I haven't eaten in almost a month and he has eaten twice as much, you as well" Zoro places his mug down.

"We're special" is my answer and Koby nods along with me, having been around our appetite.

Then some marines walk into the restaurant, and stop in front of our table. "We heard a rumor that you are pirates, is this true?"

"Ya, we're pirates" Luffy says though swallows of food

"We thank you for ridding us of Morgan's rule, but since we are Marines and you pirates we have to ask you to leave this island. We will not report you to headquarters as thanks"

Some thanks, but it's the Marine rule... I shrug, looking at Luffy, who nods, Zoro stays silent

"Alright, let's go, off to the grand line!" we get up from the table, Koby stays seated as we head to the door, "Aren't you going with them?" asks the marine

"…N-no…" Koby stutters, we stop in the door way, and Luffy walks back to Koby' side

"Hahaha should I tell you something interesting? " Luffy says, turning to face the marine and Koby "This guy, for the last two years has been serving for really fat, evil pi-" Luffy's cut off by a punch in the face from Koby, Luffy reals back and pounds his fist into Koby's face over and over again. Zoro caught on to Luffy's ploy and grabs the back of his vest "That's enough, you made your point"

"It's clear that you are not friends so just leave this island!" the marine points out the door and the three of us take our leave.

Once at the docks getting our boat together, Zoro asks "Don't you think you were too hard on the boy?"

"Sheeheehee, nope it's all good"

"Yeah, and we'll be seeing him again in the future, as a marine" I say, taking a seat on the boat floor.

"And how do you that?" Zoro asks looking down at me, blocking the sun from my face

"He's got a strong will, he'll do it" I smile.

"LUFFY!" We turn to see Koby on the docks, the marines lined up behind him "Thank you!" he holds his hand in solute, and Luffy pushes us off into the water.

"Never see that before, a Marine saluting a pirate" Zoro says

"Hahaha, yeah that's for sure"

"All hands Salute!"

All the remaining marines join Koby in solute as we sail off.

"I'm Hungry!" Luffy wines

I sigh, and punch him in the head, "go fishing or something, we've only been on the sea for 3 days, so it should be soon we come up to an island. But how did you ever get around Zoro you have the worst sense of direction ever!" I laugh

"Shut up woman! I always got where I wanted some way or another" Zoro grumbles

Heehee Zoro, you will never have a sense of direction!

"Look, Mel! There's a bird!" I hear Luffy yell from the front of the boat "Let's eat it!". Looking up I see a giant bird flying above the boat. Oh no.

"Luffy don't you dar-"

"GUMU-GUMU NO, ROCKET!" Luffy blasts off towards the bird,

"I'm stuck!" I hear him yell seconds later, the bird has grabbed him by his head and is flying off.

"Damn it Luffy!" Zoro and I yell. Zoro grabs the paddles, and starts furiously rowing in the direction of the flying bird.

"Row! Row! Row!" I yell in his ear with every stroke, I have always wanted to yell that.

"Shut up stupid woman and help me or we're gonna lose him" He growls, keeping his eyes on the bird and Luffy, Luffy's yells becoming more and more distant.

"Help!"

"Help us!"

"Stop!" Three voices yell.

Stopping from my 'Row' chant I spot three guys floating in the water, what looks like a boat wreak around them.

"Oh men over bored…." I point at them

"We can't stop! You're going to have to jump in!" Zoro yells to them.

The three pirates make it on board dripping wet and panting, two of them on their backs and the other on his knees

"You actually got on?" Zoro says

"You trying to kill us?"they yell together

I bend down to my knees to face the closest one, now at eye level "You three are very weird" I decide "Don't you think Zoro?" I turn to face him, leaving my back unguarded. One of the guys grabs my arm pulling me into his chest and lifting a sword to my throat. "Hey, stop this boat! We are part of the Buggy Pirates. Stop it now, or this pretty little lady's gonna get it"

Sighing, I shake my head

"Huh?" Zoro gives them his demon glare. The men freeze, and I easily slip out of his hold. Zoro and I give the three a good pummeling, and then make them row the boat.

"We're Sorry" the Pirate who drew the sword on me pleads, his face swollen "We didn't know you where the great Pirate hunter Zoro-San"

"Please forgive us!" all three of them beg

"Because of you we lost sight of our friend. Anyways, just keep rowing ahead!"

"Row! Row! Row!" I begin. Cause the pirates to tense up with each word.

"Hai! Mistress!"

"Wahahahaha" that's it! Row! Zoro looks a bit scared at my evil laugh, eyeing me carefully.

Ten minutes go by fast, and before I knew it an island appears before us. Zoro docks the boat at a town, and we leave the three idiots.

The place, is deserted, not a soul in sight, some of the buildings were even destroyed. "Come on, let's find Luffy, and get out of here"

Suddenly, we hear a cannon fire, and a whole string of buildings to our left get destroyed,

"I found a path to Luffy!" I yell pointing down the destroyed path smiling like a maniac. Zoro just shakes his head "Whatever"

He starts running down the path, I slow down to match his pace, and keep him on track,

We stop in front of a large building, a tavern by the looks of it. The sun shines in my eyes, "Wow" I comment lifting a hand to shade my eyes. I watch as Zoro starts climbing "Really! We have to climb it?"

"Stop complaining and climb!" He yells, having already made it up a quarter of the way. I pout and run back a few feet, and charge at the building and scale the wall easily as Zoro pulls himself on to the roof, I land beside him after doing a flip.

"Show off" he mutters,

There is a pirate crew, partying about, Luffy is tied up in the cage freaking out about the cannon aimed at him; a girl wearing an orange skirt and a blue and white shirt is holding a staff, her short orange hair blowing in the slight breeze an unconscious pirate at her feet. Some pirates charge at her no one has noticed out presence yet; I nudge Zoro 'do something!'

'What?'

'I donno anything!'

Zoro sighs, that silent conversation was kinda weird; suddenly he was in front of Nami, two of his three sheathed sword, imbedded in the faces of the attackers. "Zoro!" exclaims Luffy

I run to Luffy's side

"Hello Captain, what did you get yourself into?" Zoro smirks.

"Thank goodness you found me! Get me out of this thing quick! Hey Mel"

"You, is this your idea of fun…?" Zoro addresses Luffy sternly "You get caught by a bird and got carried away and now when we finally found you, you're in a cage? You Stupid" Zoro rests one of his swords on his shoulder

"Hello Luffy" I smile brightly

"The pirate hunter Zoro? Why the hell is he talking with a thief?" One of the pirates comment. Another says "the famous demon hunter, Zoro?"

Ignoring the lesser pirates I spy a clown siting in a captain's chair. He has a huge brown captain's coat hanging on his shoulders, with a matching brown hat that has a clown pirate symbol on it, a big red nose sticks out on his face and his hair is bright blue, and ugly 5 o'clock shadow covers his chin. He has a tattoo of crossed bones on his forehead and clown makeup covers his face. "You're definitely Zoro, are you aiming for my head?" he gets up and begins to slowly walk towards Zoro, his eyes hidden in the shadow of his hat.

"No, I'm no longer a pirate hunter, because I quit…" Zoro replies when Buggy stops across from him, and draws a bunch of daggers from his coat, holding them between his fingers, twirling them randomly.

"But I have interest; if I kill you my name will become more famous"

"If you don't wanna die, leave me alone" Zoro threatens, but the man attacks; Zoro is faster and cuts Buggy's right arm and leg off, including slicing him in half, leaving him to fall on the ground seemingly dead.

"He died really easily…" comments Zoro; I run behind the fallen clown, giving me a good view of his back and arms. One of the crew laughs, but Zoro brushes it off, and puts his swords away.

"Hey, Zoro! Hurry and get me out of this stinkin cage"

"Hai, hai" Zoro walks up to the cage, banging on the top of it "This thing won't open without a key, and these iron bars won't slice… what are you doing Melody?" asks Zoro without turning around,

All the clown pirates burst out laughing; I look up from the pirate captain's unmoving bodyto see his hand floating close to Zoro, a dagger raised to stab. No you don't you crazy ass clown! At the same time Zoro asks "What's so funny? Give us the Key or fight me!" I pull back my foot, and place the quickest kick I could at Buggy's manhood, causing his hand to return to his body to hold the hurt, and he yells "ARRRGHHH!" Buggy turns onto his back, his body back together again and his face distorted in pain, sweat appearing on his brow. A big smile erupts on my face and holding a peace sign towards the girl, Zoro and Luffy "Now that, is how to kick a clown's ass! With a kick at the speed of a rushing car!"

"Melody!" Luffy and Zoro yell, they are both holding their little men, in hurt. "Oh~!"

"Mel, that's his manhood" Luffy says through his cage

I shrug "Big nose here was getting on my nerves, and he was about to stab Zoro"

"Oh~ ok, and did you see his nose? It's so huge and red~!" Luffy giggles

Luffy and I break out in laughter, then Buggy wines behind me "y-you, dirty little b-bitch! You're gonna pay for that~!"

"Try it! Ahahahaha!" I laugh evilly.

I then realize that the girl's name is Nami, "oh, I remember, Nami, right?"

She nods, silently

"Cool, now Let's Go!" I charge towards the cannon, and light it with the matches left over from the last shot. "Hey Zoro!" I smile, wiggling my eye brows a bit; he nods and pushes the cannon over to face the pirates.

I pick up Nami, and run to the side of the building, Zoro behind me with Luffy in the cage "Bye, bye" my smile turning into an evil grin "May we never meet again" and we jump, hearing the cannon fire behind us. I laugh the entire way down, while Nami screams.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any One Piece character, only Melody!**

Redone: May 6th 2012

Time on the Sea

Chapter Seven:

"Hello!" I yell into Nami's unconscious face waking her up, she fainted from the jump down the building.

"Wahh!" she yells, now wide awake, and scrambles away from me. "What happened?" she asks

"you passed out when we jumped off the building and now we are resting in the middle of this road" I smile

"you are gonna get spotted here!" she raises a fist and whacks me over the head, I keep smiling.

"What is wrong with you?" she yells,

"That didn't hurt a bit"

"Whatever …so why are we just sitting here?"

"Cause I'm stuck in this cage." Luffy says, poking at a dog that sits in front of him, unmoving "is this thing dead? It's not moving…" he pokes It between the eyes. It then chomps on his hand, and does not let go. "Wah! It bit me! Let go you dumb dog" it lets go and Luffy cradles his bitten hand, sticking his tongue out at the dog, safely keeping it with the bars in fright of the dog biting it as well. The dog is a white Scottish terrier. When the four of us got to the street it was already there sitting in front of a pet shop, Zoro sits against the cage, looking bored "I'm gonna look around the area, be right back" he gets up and leaves.

"Here" Nami throws a key in front of Luffy, the key to the cage by the looks of it, the same steel as it too. "I stole it when they first put him in"

"Aw thank you!" Luffy makes a grab for it, but the dog gets it first, and swallows it.

"YOU STUPID DOG!" luffy grabs the dog around the neck and starts shaking it "spit it out, the key you ate isn't food!" the dog and Luffy get in a fight bites and punches flying inside the cage, and I sigh, Man, living with Luffy this long, you would think you know everything about him. Nope *sigh*

"Oi, you people! Don't do anything to Shushu!" Yells a man from behind us,

"Shushu?" Luffy asks, with the dog clamping down on his face.

"Who are you?" Asks Nami

"I am the town's leader! In other words the chief!" he proclaims proudly "Boodle"

Boodle is an old man. With puffy white hair, round glasses and large eyebrows, he has a spear strapped to his back, and leather armor covering his chest, arms and legs.

"The dog's name is Shushu…? Really?" I sweat drop, staring at the man,

"Yes, what's wrong with that?"

"It's a guy right?"

"Ya"

"…" my point is made

"What's the dog doing here?" Luffy asks, looking up at the old man from inside the cage.

"He's guarding the store; I only came here to give him some food." Boodle explains going on about Shushu's master who passed away and he has been guarding the store since then.

When Boodle finishes his story, we hear a loud roar coming from the direction where the pirates were.

"T-that is that guy! The beast trainer Mohji!" Boodle exclaims freaking out along with Nami

"Run away!" they disappear down the street leaving Luffy and I in the middle of the street

Luffy sighs, face to face with Shushu "Give me the key you little thing"

"Woof"

"Luffy don't call it a little thing, it's a dog" I correct him, hearing the steps of the huge animal I turn to its direction. "Oi, Melody don't leave me!" yells Luffy, shaking the cage.

"Don't yell I'm not gonna leave." I calmly say, leaning against the cage

"Oh… ok"

Then a huge lion shows up in front of Luffy's cage a man riding him "I'm Buggy's pirate crew member the beast trainer Mohji"

I sweat drop "are they a circus or something?"

"Why are you wearing that cap?" Luffy asks, pointing to the white thing with ears on Mohji's head, flustered Moji cries out "This is not a CAP! IT'S MY HAIR!"

I snort "That makes it even weirder!" Luffy calls out,

"SHUDD-UP!" The pirate screams "There is no animal in this world that won't obey me! That includes that dog" he points to Shushu.

I sweat drop "Shake a Paw" he orders, but Shushu bites his hand.

"You're just a nameless, common thief!"

"You gave up on the dog?" Luffy and I laugh

I keep the lion in my sight, its eyes staring right at me, I move closer to it and it growls, I run around it, confusing it and tackle Moji off.

"Attack!" Moji growls, when he gets up.

Richie isn't hesitant and rushes at Luffy, he bit through the steel cage

"Yahoo! The cage's finally opened" Luffy cheers but the lion takes a swipe at my free captain ramming him right into one of the many houses, and possibly right through it. Oh… that's not good for the buildings… I sweat drop.

"Hahaha! Too easy!" the man laughs. So I send him flying into the building next to where Luffy flew, with a punch making a dent in the stone. "You're annoying!"

Richie wines, and runs to his master's side. I turn around back to Shushu, and bend down, petting his head "Hey, everything gonna be alright now" I smile.

Shushu barks happily but starts growling, bearing his teeth "What's your problem?" I turn to see what Shushu's problem is, but a large pain on my head causes my sight to go blurry, and I'm sent into a building. "Augh, Damn!" I stagger to my feet, a hand goes to my wound, and sticky blood covers it, and runs down the side of my face. It's the Lion, and Moji, blood runs down his face. He growls, and Shushu barks like crazy

"What the hell dog, shut up!"

Shushu keeps barking. And Richie the Lion swipes at the little terrier, sending him to my feet, his arm bleeding.

I step over him, as the lion takes a step into his pet store. "GRR!" he growls ready to pounce, but I keep him down with a foot, "I'll handle it Shushu, trust me…."

"Woof! Woof!" he barks, tossing my foot off, and gets up, beside me.

"Hahaha, ok" I laugh, "Together!" we charge at the duo.

Shushu bites Richie, gaining the cat's attention, so I grab Moji, and throw him off the cat again, and stand over him, "…"

*CRASH* I look back, at Shushu's fight, Richie has tossed him through the window of the store, he limps out, and Richie swipes at him again, onto the street, following slowly.

"SHUSH- Ugh" Moji swept my feet out from under me, I land on my face, he walks right by me, into the pet store as my head swims dizzily.

I stand, pushing up with my arms and charge right inside, I find Moji in the back and throw him out right into his lion, knocking them both back. "You have no right to go inside this store!" I block the entrance.

He laughs evilly; my shadow is cast in front of me. I stop, and turn slowly.

The store is alight. Bright orange and red flames, covers everything.

"No…." Shushu Barks, my eyes darken. "NO!" I charge at the man and Lion, bringing my fist up into his jaw, lifting him up. I spin and round house kick him into a building; he's not getting up anytime soon. I turn to the Lion and he whimpers, and I flex my fingers, a 100 mile punch sends him into unconsciousness.

Shushu is still barking, sitting in front of the fire, I collapse beside him, it's his treasure, Boodle said. Shushu cries, I hold my head in my hand, and pet Shushu lightly.

A hand lands on my messy hair, I look up, to see Luffy's darken face.

"I dealt with them already" I motion to the defeated mound of Moji and Richie across the street.

Luffy sighs, "you ok?"

"Yea, just need some food" I smile sadly

I flop onto my back, and see Nami and Boodle

"Pirates are all the same…!" Nami clutches her fists, "Crushing everything Precious to others!" she watches as the fire dies, leaving little wreckage. Shushu stops barking, staying silent.

Boodle is quiet.

Luffy heads into the wreckage, and brings back one bag of dog food. "That… that's the only one I left, it was admirable! You must have fought really well. Well, I couldn't see it… but I know what happened!"

"You're awesome Shushu, thanks for fighting alongside me" I pet his head.

He grabs the bag in his mouth and starts walking down the street, but stops nods to Luffy and I, and pee on the bodies of Moji and Richie before disappearing.

"OOO….! I CAN'T SRTAND IT ANYMORE….!" Boodle scream out suddenly.

"What?" Nami turn to him.

"I'm the Village Chief! Can I only watch our village being trampled!"

"Wait, Chief, calm down!" Nami stands in front of him

"To a real man, there are some fights that cannot be avoided! Isn't that right kid!"

I sigh and smile.

"That's right, Mister!" Luffy laughs

"Don't encourage him!" Nami rages.

I stand up, and stretch lightly, "Luffy~ carry me" I jump on his back. "I want to have a nap."

"Ok, Mel, go to sleep" Luffy smiles sweetly, ignoring Nami and Boodle's rant

"K" I snuggle up, Luffy rubber scent is comforting, and fall asleep.

"Mel, I need to put you down now" Luffy wakes me, by placing my on the ground.

"What?" I rub my eyes

"It's time to fight"

"OK" I smile and stand, we are back in front of the tavern. I stand in-between Zoro and Nami.

"Finally you're up" Zoro grumbles, his eyes are shaded by his bandana.

"Says you" I snort.

"HEY YOU. HUGE RED, UGLY BIG NOSE!"Luffy shouts at the clown.

The pirates freeze, and the clown snaps "Fire the Buggy special cannonball! FIRE!"

"BE GONE!" the pirates shout

The cannonball flies towards us, Nami sprints to the side, "Are you trying to get yourself killed? You idiot!"

"Oi, Luffy, Melody doge it!" Zoro warns, as he sprints to the other side. But I step forward, beside Luffy.

"Do you think just because of a cannonball… I'll move a single inch?" Luffy grins

I laugh as Luffy sucks in a large amount of air

"Gomu Gomu…. No Fusen!" he inflates his body like a balloon, and the cannonball harmlessly bounces off him, sending it back at the tavern.

"Could've said something sooner…." Zoro grumbles. I just laugh at him, as the tavern is blown to pieces.

"Shall we start?" Luffy laughs

"What the hell are you!" Nami screams from behind. "Explain! I don't understand this at all! It isn't humanly possible!

"Gomu Gomu No Fusen!" Luffy explains, stars in his eyes.

"I'm not asking you for the name!" Nami rages.

Then the clown, a man and the Moji raise out of the tavern's wreckage.

"… they used their own crew mates…" Nami is shocked.

"Captain! That blue haired girl, she has a devil fruit, she's superfast!"

"What?" Nami screams "You too?" She turns to me"

"Yea" I run to her side. "See"

"Agh!" she freaks, and leaps back.

"Yea, and I'm a rubber man, see" Luffy stretches his cheeks.

""Why didn't you tell me earlier?" The Clown roars, and throws Moji at us.

"You, get out of the way!" Luffy pulls his foot back, and kicks him in the face, sending him to the ground. "The fight has begun!"

Then the other man, with black hair and a checkered scarf riding a unicycle raises a sword, and charges at Luffy, "I'll avenge my crew!" he yells.

But Zoro intercepts with one of his swords.

"If its swords, I'm all for it" he glares.

"It's an honour Roronoa Zoro… as a swordsman, I get to slay you…." The man exclaims, and smirks "acrobat technique, 'Fire Trick'!" he spurts fire at Zoro's face.

"That's dirty…" I grimace, and sit on the ground to watch the fight.

Zoro wins in 10 minutes and flops down beside me.

"Yo, good fight"

He huffs and falls asleep.

I yawn, maybe another nap… ya, that would be nice… I fall asleep again.

" Get lost Buggy, Gomu, Gomu no Bazooka" I wake as Luffy lets an attack fly. I spot a tiny Clown in front of him that gets the full force of the attack, sending him flying into the distance.

Zoro sighs, and gets up off the ground. "Well that's done, and we go the map" he states

"Come on you guys help me carrying my treasure to the docks!" Nami orders, handing one of the two treasure bags to Luffy "You be careful! There's five million Berries in there, don't you dare lose it!"

"I won't!" Luffy places a hand on his ripped hat.

"Luffy! What happened to your hat?" I ask shockingly "It's all ripped!"

"Oh, Buggy did it, but it's ok, I dealt with him, as you can see" Luffy smiles "Can you fix it?" he pouts

"Yep, no problem, but…. What happened to him?" I ask, eyeing the, unconscious village chief.

"Yes, we would like to know that as well!" some voices say, everyone spins around to see the towns people, with pitchforks, and makeshift weapons in their hands

"Who did this?" one man demands

"Oh, Sorry, that was me" Luffy apologises.

"Who are you?" he demands again

"We're pirates" Luffy smiles proudly

"Agh! Don't tell them that!" Nami whacks Luffy over the head, but all he does is laugh.

"GET THEM!" the villagers' roar, and charge at us,

"Time to run, I think" I state picking myself off the ground, and dart down the street; Nami, Zoro and Luffy not too far behind.

"Split up meet at the docks" Luffy yells, and Nami and Zoro split down an alley, and I go down another Luffy behind me, I slow down to match his pace, but he gets ahead of me and jumps over Shushu, who we find standing in the middle of the alley

"Doggie?" Luffy wonders mid jump

"Shushu!" I yell, jumping as well, and laugh a bit.

The dog barks behind us, like saying 'go, I'll keep them off' and turns to the villagers and barks and growls at as they try to pass him

"Let us pass"

"Shushu…"

The dog barks more

"Thanks Doggie!" Luffy yells behind his shoulder, as we turn a corner, showing us the docks, Nami and Zoro waiting by the boats, ready to ship off.

"Let's go" I smile, and jump into the boat, looking back at Luffy

"Yeah!"

"Stop right there!" a voice says from the our boat,

"We waited here, cause we knew you'd come back" says another, and the three guys we Zoro and I picked up from the water before show themselves

"Y-you guys…" Nami mumbles

"You know them?" Asks Luffy, looking from me, to Nami and Zoro

"Sort of…" I sweat drop, these guys… who are they again?

"Get Lost" Zoro orders

"HAI!" the three turn tail and jump in the ocean swimming faraway, crying scared from Zoro's order.

"…whatever" I sigh as the others jump into the boat.

I stand beside Luffy, who has taken a seat at the front, looking over the ocean, as Zoro and Nami set the boats off.

"Isn't that Buggy's mark?" Asks Luffy seeing the boat Nami's on pirate sail.

"Ya, I'll erase it later" she shrugs

"Stop right there you morons!" comes a cry from the docks. We all turn to see chief Boodle, crying his eyes out, and without any armor.

"I'm sorry! I owe you!" He yells. Nami smiles, along with Luffy and I, and Zoro sits down, placing his hands behind his head, ready for a nap.

"Don't worry about it!" Luffy yells back

"Treasure your town!" I yell as well, waving good-bye as we git farther and farther out to sea.

"You left the treasure behind? I gave you half of it, that's five million Beli!" Nami screams, grabbing Luffy's vest and shaking him.

"Yeah, but half of the village was destroyed, it will take some money to repair it, right?" Luffy reasons, Nami's head fumes and starts pushing Luffy to the side of the ship, holding him over the edge.

"Stop it! I can't swim! If you want it so bad go and take it back from them!" Luffy screams, trying to keep himself in the boat.

"Hahaha, I don't think Nami wants to" I laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA" Zoro laughs with me

"BA-KA!" Nami starts laughing as well

"What? You're laughing…?"

"Shut up!" Nami screams, whacking him on the head again

"It doesn't hurt…" that earns him another hit.

Where to next? Anywhere it's gonna be an adventure. I smile up at the blue sky, my black and blue hair sways in the wind.

Hello, another chapter updated, and done. I finished at around midnight :P lots of changes in this one.

Enjoy and Review please!


	8. Chapter 8

And I don't own One Piece! Only Melody

Another Update :D May 7th 2012

I'm quick aren't I? :D

Review please!

Time on the Sea

Chapter Eight:

"Treasure… stupid….can't believe….crazy…5 million berries~" Nami mumbles, lying in her boat, sailing side by side with us.

"When do we get to the next island?" I ask out loud.

"Island? Where's the island?" Luffy looks around excitedly from his spot on the bow, searching for an island, his hands blocking the sun from his eyes.

I hear Nami sigh beside me "there, up ahead we should be able to see it in about an hour" Nami confirms, pointing ahead of the boats. Luffy could be heard singing about the new island from where I stand the back of the ship, I smile to myself and I grin wickedly with thoughts of pranks, but Nami cuts in my plans "How can you stand him?" She asks.

I sigh, and smile to myself

"Luffy is just… Luffy, 10 years I've known him, and he's never changed. I guess you just get used to his ways, but it's fun to join in sometimes too!" I smile at the thief, remembering some of our adventures as kids.

"You've known Luffy that long?" Nami asks, surprised at what I let slip.

"What…yeah" I blush slightly, remember our makeshift wedding, and hopefully we'll be able to have a grand renewing of our vows, with everyone I love being there, I smile sweetly.

Nami gets an evil glint in her eyes "So… anything between you two?" she asks questionably, her eyes leering and wanting answers.

Uncomfortably I shift from one foot to the other, "Umm…" I sheepishly look up through my bangs smiling.

"'gasp' really? What? Tell me, tell me!" Nami pries

"Nope! Not telling yet" I run to the front of the ship, beside Luffy and watch as the island gets closer and closer, while Zoro gets up from his nap, and looks on as well.

"Ah!" I sigh, stretching my arms above my head and feeling the sand between my toes "it's so nice to on land again" I turn to face the rest of the crew getting off the boats

"You're a pirate. You're not supposed to like solid ground" Zoro reasons

"Aw! Stingy Zoro, you're no fun!" I pout, and then laugh

"Fire!" I hear a voice from the forest line and turn in the direction it came from, only getting a water balloon to the face, soaking my clothes and hair

"…" a few seconds pass of silence, the Luffy breaks out laughing,

"Ugh! Whoever you are get your ASS out of those tress, Do Not make me go in there and GET YOU!" I scream as the cold water runs down my body, part of the busted balloon on my head,

"Um… I-I-I-I have 20 thousand men behind m-m-m-me" the voice of the sharp shooter says, and multiple skull and cross bone flags appear along the tree line.

Zoro and Nami are silent in shock at my outburst, Luffy is still laughing, so I whack him on the head. "Owie!" Luffy holds his new bump.

"I don't care, you're lying! Get your ass out here!" I scream again

The person still doesn't show himself, so I march into the trees, grab a nose and pull him out into the open,

"You!" I threaten, the person is a guy, around my age, with curly black hair, a bandana over it, and he wears brown coveralls.

"I-I'm sorry" he begs "don't kill me!"

Too late, I pummel him into the ground.

Walking back to the boat I throw back "I'll see you later, gonna change" I walk into the little cabin on Nami's boat over to my little belongings. Outside I hear Nami ask "What just happened?" and Luffy replies "Don't worry about it, let's eat!"

I hear them walk off; the sound of something being dragged tells me that Zoro has the boy.

Changing into my new outfit of dry black leggings, and a blue t-shirt, I pull my hair into a pony tail. With a quick look at my reflection in the water, I'm charge onto the island black/blue bangs flying in the wind and hazel eyes, take in the surrounding trees and leaves, dodging a branch here and there.

I stop in front of a restaurant called 'Mushi' (aka-Food) I'm about to walk through the door when three boys burst out screaming about Captain eating witches.

"HA!" I step to the side, as they rush by "I was ready this time!" I smile, and continue my way in. spotting Luffy's large balloon shape in one of the booths I head over there

"Hey guys"

They all look up "Hey"

"Mfb!" Luffy spits through his mouth full of food.

"Chew your food Luffy" I say, taking a spot beside Zoro and his booze.

"We are about to go up to a rich girl's house, and ask for a ship!" Luffy swallows , before stuffing his face with food again"

"When Luffy ever finishes" Nami hopefully suggests.

Walking out the restaurant, we are met with the three kids who ran by me earlier. "Captain is at Kaya's house" one with his eyes covered by a beige hat says

"We'll take you there" another says, this one has brown hair, the third, a purpled haired kid is silent, and they lead us up a large hill, and stop in front of a huge mansion, behind large gates along with high bushes.

"What do we do? We can't just barge in…" Nami contemplates.

"Oi! WE WANT A SHIP!" Luffy yells, grabbing the bars and begins to climb them "Oi~!"

"Luffy! Get down" Zoro and Nami whisper/ yell at the boy. I walk up to him and grab his collar.

"Luffy, there are other ways to get into a place.

"Yeah that's right!" the three munchkins agree "The captain has a special way of getting in"

The kids showed us a break in the bushes and we climbed through, appearing in front of large tree, and an open window. Usopp is sitting in the tree, talking to a girl that is in the window. We can hear Usopp from the ground telling the girl his (lies) adventures from sailing the seas.

I motion to the boys and Nami to keep quiet. They give me puzzling looks but obey. And I run up the tree "…and there was a giant gold fish! It ends up I had landed on its poo!"

"Hello~" I whisper into his ear "Hello~" the boy freaks out; the girl laughs "What wrong Usopp-San?" she asks, winking at me.

"N-nothing" the boy looks behind, so I jump into a higher branch, hidden by leafs. And he continues with his story.

I swing upside down behind him, "OI!" I yell in the boy's ear, He spins quickly, face to face with me. He freaks out, and falls off the tree branch, screaming like a little girl and landing in a bunch on the ground. I break out laughing, and hop on to his old seat.

"Ah, Usopp-san are you alright?" the girl asks, looking very worried, leaning out her window almost all the way, to check on her friend. The girl has shoulder length blond hair, and is very fragile looking.

"Hai, Kaya, I'm alright! This is nothing for the Captain Usopp!" he bravely spouts, and strikes a pose, from the ground.

"T-that was for the water balloon!" I laugh

Usopp looks up at Kaya "Kaya! Don't lean out the window so far, you could fall!" Usopp warns.

"I'm fine" but Kaya loses her balance, and slips out the window "Kaya!" Usopp screams and runs under the window to try and catch her. I snap out of my laughing fit and jump under her, catching her in the air and push off the side of the house, landing on the tree branch steadily.

"You ok?" I ask, placing her on the branch.

"y-yeah, just a little frightened, that all…" she says timidly

I guide her onto the windowsill carefully. "You have a very nice friend Mistress Kaya" I speak into her ear, looking down at Usopp, who has collapsed from the excitement of Kaya falling.

"Yes, he is" she smiles warmly; she is so in love with him…

"MEL!" Luffy yells "Good job"

I smile and blush a bit

"And you like that boy" it was more of a statement than a question from Kaya. And my Blush got even redder. She giggles. I jump to the ground "Luffy, catch me!" I laugh, and land in the arms of my rubber head. "Thanks Luf"

"What is going on here?" comes a sophisticated voice from behind us

"Klahadore!"

"oh-huh" I climb onto Luffy's back, piggyback style.

"It's the baka-butler!" the three boys exclaim, running to Usopp's side

"Klahadore, listen, these people…" Kaya tries to explain

"You don't have to explain! I will ask you about it later" the butler walks up to our group "Please get out! Or is there something you need to say?"

Luffy laughs "I want a ship…" but the man promptly puts it down "No way" leaving Luffy in a depressed state, I pat his shoulder whispering "it's gonna be fine… there are other ways of getting a ship"

"You… you're Usopp-Kun… I've heard some rumors about you… the villagers talk about you all the time" Klahadore says to Usopp, the boy places his hands on his hips "Oh… thank you, you may call me Captain Usopp, everyone does!"

"I was told that you were sneaking around outside the gates… what do you want here?" the butler demands, pushing his glasses up with the palms of his hands. His sleek black hair, shines in the sun light and spotless suit, not a speck of dust or spot on the black fabric stands out.

Usopp becomes nervous, that butler, he's such a freak, and weirdo! I grimace

"Err….. I-I heard that there's a huge mole inside the mansion! So I wanted to see it for myself" Usopp lies, and I sweat drop, not very convincing Usopp, couldn't you come up with anything better that that…. I hang my arms over Luffy's chest, resting my head on his shoulder, watching over the tense conversation.

"Hahaha… I see that you can certainly lie well... I have heard of you father too…" Klahadore raises his glasses again "You're the son of a filthy pirate! I'm not surprised that you turned out this way. But you have better stay away from my ojou-sama!"

I tense up, and squeeze the fabric of Luffy's vest and Luffy stupidly says "His dad was a pirate?"

"Luf, Usopp is Yassop's son. From Shank's crew and I'm gonna punch that….!" I explain, Luffy is clueless; as always.

"…Did you sat filthy?..." Usopp asks, his voice low and threatening.

"You and the Ojou-sama belong to totally different worlds. Is it money you're looking for? Name your price."

Kaya sucks in her breath, shocked at her butler's remark and yells "That's enough Klahadore! Apologize to Usopp-san at once!"

I bunch my hands into fists.

"I'm just telling the truth, because he's a dumb treasure hunter who deserted his family and Village!"

"Klahadore!" Kaya screams

"I won't let you say another bad thing about my father!" Usopp yells with anger and steps forward.

"Why are you so angry? You're not very smart are you? You should have told you usual lies, and say that your real father is a traveling merchant… or that you're not blood-related…"

Usopp snaps, and charges at the man, he punches him square in the face, and he yells "I'm proud that my dad is a pirate! I'm proud that he is a brave warrior of the sea!" he breathes heavily. "You're right that I like to lie! But I'm proud of having a pirate's blood in me. I don't have to pretend that I'm not! I'M THE SON OF A PIRATE!"

"Don't you dare put down Usopp and his father!" I agree

"haha… you see… rash and goes straight to violence…" Klahadore laughs, holding a hand up to his broken nose to try and stem the blood flow.

Usopp grumbles, and everyone is speechless, then Luffy says "Oh Yeah! That guy… now I remember…!" finally remembering the sharp shooter on Shanks's pirate crew.

"Asshole" Klahadore is silent, and looks me in the eyes a murderous look glaring at me. I stand strong, This guy is doesn't scare me "Coward"

"LEAVE! And don't ever come back!" he orders, getting up from the ground and crushes his already broken glasses in his hand.

"Please…. N-no more violence!" Kaya strains leaning out the window again.

"Come on, we're not wanted here and he's not even worth it" I usher Usopp, "I'm proud to be a pirate" I hold my head up high "Miss. Don't lean out the window, you may fall again" with that Usopp stocks off.

"BAKA-Butler!" the three kids yell, Luffy along with them, sticking his tongue out at him, earning him a whack in the head from Zoro "Why are you screaming along with them?"

As we leave and I hear the butler mumbles "Filthy pirates" under his breath and feel his gaze burning on my back.

"Where's Luffy?" Asks Nami, as we sit by the road trying to figure out what to do next.

"He went chasing that captain" Zoro yawns, resting against a wooden fence and closes his eyes for a nap.

I lay down beside him, and in front of Nami, who is sitting on the fence. Two of the boys who follow Usopp around are with us, sitting beside me.

"Hey, where's your other buddy?" Nami asks, noticing the third boy is missing.

"Oh, Tamanegi? He often suddenly disappears" the one with an apple shaped hat says

"Yeah" the other agrees, he has a toque with a pirate symbol on the front on "he makes lots of noise when he shows up!"

I sigh, and get up, brushing some dirt off my leggings, "I'm gonna go for a walk, maybe find Luffy while I'm at it or something."

Another Update done!

Review please; tell me how it is going.


	9. Chapter 9

Redone: May 8th 2012

Enjoy, I don't own One Piece, only Melody.

Review please~!

Time on the Sea

Chapter Nine:

Walking leisurely down the dirt road, towards the Sea, I stop. Noticing that someone's following me…

"Who's there?" I turn around quickly

The blank road becomes suspicious. Then 4 claw marks appear in a tree trunk beside me, then another 4 in the dirt. "Wha-"the invisible enemy manages to cut one of my thighs, leaving 4 rips in my leggings, blood seeps down my leg.

I focus, and see a man, running around the path, its Klahadore… with claw like weapons attached to his hands, cutting everything they touch.

A hand goes for me, I duck easily, "Too slow butler, if you really are one"

He rushed forward for my stomach, and I just take a step back, the attack just grazing.

He stops, his eyes are calculating.

"What? Shocked I'm faster than you?" I laugh, and run circles around him.

Klahadore lunges, and misses. "Not this time bub!" I dart down back towards town, but my feet trip over something, a wire and I go flying, to get a face-full of dirt.

"Ow~" I get up to my knees, and look at Klahadore, standing above me. I laugh "Baka~, whatever you're planning, it won't work"

He growls, and kicks me in my ribs; I hear a large crack and fall again, curling up in pain.

My cheek stings, I rub it, blood stains my hand; he cut it. I growl, as he kicks me again, and again, and again pain erupts as he hits my stomach, and some blood dribbles from my mouth

I laugh lightly, through the pain and stare him right in the eyes "See ya" I smirk and charge past him, right into town as fast as I can go. Where would they be? The restaurant? I run by there, no Luffy…. Nowhere, where are they?

Running around the small town, I stop outside the gates of Kaya's mansion, my stomach growls. Damn, I'm empty…

I cough up some more blood, and hold my throbbing ribs.

"Pirate-san?"

I turn suddenly to the voice, "Agh" and wince in pain, my stomach growls again. Kaya is there, on the other side of the gate, "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Miss…" I fall to my knees, she rushes out, and to my side "What's wrong? What hurts?

"Food~" my stomach grumbles one last time, and I pass out.

With the crew on a beach:

"The village is gonna be attacked? Is that true Straw-hat Niichan?"

"They're going to kill Kaya-San?"

"Oh…My god!" The three Usopp pirate kids panic.

"Yep, That's what the butler said, no doubt about it!" Luffy confirms,

"Oh, yeah why were you sleeping over there anyways?" asks Zoro, He Nami and the kids found luffy asleep at the bottom of a cliff by the ocean, he and Usopp learned of Klahadore's plans and the hypnotizer put him to sleep.

"Where's Melody?" Asks Luffy, looking around for her

"Melody, said she was going for a walk" Nami answers.

The three kids are bickering in the background, "That's why your Captain ran into the village in such a hurry, to warn everyone!" Nami concludes, the three kids stop and listen to her "Well that's good you're the first to know, you should escape while you can! It'll be too late when the pirates get here!"

The three then whisper among themselves "Gotta Hurry!" they yell, and dash away from the sea, into town.

"Oh. No!" Luffy screams

"What now?" Zoro sighs

"We haven't bought our meat yet! Even the butcher will run away!"

"LUFFY! We should concentrate on finding Melody!" Nami screams at the captain.

"Oh ya!" Luffy laughs causing Zoro to sigh even more.

Back with Melody:

"Ugh…" I open my eyes and there is Kaya's worried face above me "Agh!" I jump up, banging heads with her.

"Ow~" she holds her head

"Damn, that smarts…. Sorry, are you ok?"

"Ya, ya I'm ok" she smiles. "Looks like you're doing better"

I look down, my shirt and leggings are missing, instead a white night gown covers my body, many over bandages. My face glows red, "W-who changed me?"

"Oh, don't worry Pirate-san it was me" Kaya explains

"Thanks, I'm Melody by the way" I smile, and my stomach growls

"Kaya" he giggles "I've got some food for you, you must be very hungry." She motions to a tray with an assortment of food, next to me.

"Perfect, thanks, my devil fruit uses lots of food as fuel" I start to dig in.

"Devil fruit?" she questions

"Yea, it's like a special fruit that gives the user strange powers, but takes away their ability to swim. I ate the Speed, Speed fruit, so I'm super-fast."

"Oh" she understands.

"Agh!" I scream "I remember!" I grab my head, shakes it furiously. "Your Butler is evil! He attacked me!" I cry.

Kaya looks down at her hands that lay in her lap. "I'm sorry, I didn't know until I found Merry, my other servant. He was attacked as well, he's ok now." She explains "I am planning on confronting him. I was just waiting for you to wake up."

"What, he can kill you" I worry.

"I know, but I have to." She smiles sadly. "He… he killed my parents… this is my problem"

"No" I stand. "This isn't just for you, I'll help, and you saved me so let me" I smile.

Kaya stands shocked, and nods silently.

"Come on,"

"But, your wounds"

"I'm fine, the food helped. Now I gotta change, where are my clothes?"

I change back into my leggings and blue T-shirt, Kaya cleaned them before and she puts on a coat,

"Hop on" I motion to her to hop on my back, "I'll race us to the docks, they're most likely there"

Kaya agrees, and I run us there.

What we find, is shocking.

"Klahadore, stop it!" Kaya yells

Hello another redone, done and gone!

Yay! Sorry it's still short, lots to change.

Just thought I'd keep this (below) for fun, it`s funny to read :P

(PS. This was a long time ago)

This has been going on since the last update:

**Pirate Queen**

_Pirate Queen's inner author_

**Pirate Queen: Alright! I go the chapter out! I'll start working on the next one right after watching the Dragon Ball Z movies again :D **

Watch movies

_Pirate Queen's inner author: OMG I should totally write a DBZ fan fiction! I have a great idea!_

**Pirate Queen: No… gotta work on the next chapter of Time on the Sea! **

Sits down at computer the screen open to a blank document

_Pirate Queen's inner author: DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ _

**Pirate Queen: NO! Time on the Sea first! **

_Pirate Queen's inner author: DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ DBZ _

**Pirate Queen: fine I'll write it down before I forget it **

Three pages later…

_Pirate Queen's inner author: I have a great idea for a DBZ and Harry Potter crossover! _

**Pirate Queen: NO! TIME ON THE SEA FIRST! **

_Pirate Queen's inner author: I'm stuck on that, it's better to get out of Writers block by writing! So off to the cross over!_

16 pages of crossover later

**Pirate Queen: ok that's all my ideas…. Now! Time on the Sea chapter 9! Spring break is starting and I now have all that time to write chapter 9 and 10! Right after my college test I'll begin!**

College test

_Pirate Queen's inner author: ….._

**Pirate Queen: …..**

How do I fail a college admission, media assessment test that will get me into the only college writing program I could find? (That I could get into easily)

**Pirate Queen: *depressed***

_Pirate Queen's inner author: don't feel like writing….*Depressed*_

I sit at my computer for the most of the break. Then I get a pep-talk from Family

**Pirate Queen: Yes college doesn't matter! I can get in next year… if I can….**

_Pirate Queen's inner author: Back to DBZ/Harry Potter crossover! _

**Pirate Queen: NO! Time on the Sea Chapter NINE!**

_Pirate Queen's inner author: *cowers in corner* Hai…_

Works through writer's block until chapter is finished.

Ya… So that was my life for the last three weeks…


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own One Piece! :D

Another Update May 24th

Time on the Sea

Chapter TEN!

We stand on the top of a hill; pirates with cat like ears litter the bottom. I stand behind Miss Kaya.

"Kaya! Why, are you here?" Usopp yells, is his covered in blood. Just below us.

"Oh? Isn't she the target of the mission! Then….we don't have to go to the village? If we can just kill her now…." A weird man wearing a large blue coat and heart shaped sunglasses.

"You surprised me…. Ojousama…" Klahadore turns, "What are you doing here?" he pushing his glasses up with the palm of his hand, while blades are attached to his fingers, he eyes me with distaste.

"Merry, and Melody-san told me everything" Kaya stands tall. I put a hand on her shoulder.

"Oh… he didn't die?" Klahadore's face darkens; his eyes become merciless "I didn't show him any mercy."

Kaya gasps, and starts shaking and sweating. I grip her shoulder tighter.

"Why are you here? Didn't I tell you to run away? These pirates are after your life!" Usopp yells at Kaya.

"Aren't you fighting as well?" Kaya yells back, with tears in her eyes. "We treated you so badly… and yet you're here fighting. Even with those wounds…"

"We're different! I…I'm a brave warrior of…"

"Klahadore! If you want my money, I will give it all to you! Please leave the village!"

"I'm afraid… Ojousama… that is impossible!" he glared, "I also want "Peace of Mind, I spent three years here to gain the villager's trust, I feel at peace here." He explained. "Only when I have got both, my plans will be complete. Your death is essential"

I gasped, and griped Kaya's shoulders, as she shook.

"KAYA, RUN! Don't bother negotiating with him! He's no longer the butler you knew!" Usopp screamed, from below.

But Kaya pulls a pistol from under her coat and aims it at Klahadore. "Woah, Kaya…. Don't" I take a step back, letting her have space.

The pirates below break out in whispers, Luffy and Zoro were watching closely.

"Leave this village!" Kaya screamed.

"So… you're not as spineless as I thought…"

Kaya gasped.

"Do you still remember? A lot has happened in the last three years." Klahadore holds his arms wide. "Since your parents passed away, we've been together, we took boat rides…"

Kaya started shaking. And I step forward slowly.

"… Went to town together, I took care of you, we've shared our troubles and our joy… I've served you tirelessly!" But his voice suddenly went down, and winey "I suffered taking care of this nosy little Ojousama. I suffered waiting for so long…."

Kaya started sniffling. And I growled.

"All of this is so that I can KILL YOU TODAY!"

This man is not human! He is evil!

Kaya cries and I rush in front of her as she drops the gun, covering her from the evil.

Usopp swears "Bastard…."

"I was a captain in the past, and served under a naïve little girl. Can you understand how demeaning my days have been?"

I pull Kaya into a tight hug, rubbing her head, as she cries. Usopp jumps at Klahadore screaming "AGRHH!"

"Your Bastard!" I scream, barley keeping myself with Kaya, wanting to bust his face in.

Usopp misses, but before Klahadore is able to swipe at him, Luffy's stretching punch knocks him back; I pull Kaya to the side from getting hit. The heart-glasses man screams in shock. And Luffy grins.

"Get ready to get hit one hundred times more!"

The Pirate group screams in fright, Klahadore is silent.

"Here's our chance!" The three Usopp Pirates run out from the forest, wielding a baseball bat, a shovel, and a cooking pan.

"Die, you bastard!" they charge at the fallen Klahadore and attack his head.

"HIT HIM HIT HIM HIT HIM HIT HIM!"

"How…?" Usopp is shocked.

"You can't come here…!" Kaya worries.

"Stupid kids!" I leave Kaya on the ground and round up the three, taking them far from the butler, they wiggle and scream,

"Let us go!"

"We're gonna beat him!"

"BAKA!" I throw them down, "Do you want to die? Let us handle this guy!"

"Get out of here!" Usopp pants "Run away!"

"We wanna fight!"

"We won't leave you captain!" They chant.

I watch as Klahadore gets back up, the kids notice, and scream in fright, backing into me, so I push them with Kaya behind me, shielding them.

But the man walked by us, straight to Usopp, and kicked him down the hill. And calmly addressed Luffy "I'm a bit curious… that was quite an odd attack, you possess… the power of the "Devil Fruit"…!"

Luffy flexes his muscles "Yup" he smiles "I ate the "Gomu Gomu Fruit" and I've become a rubberman."

"JANGO!" Klahadore calls to the man in the heart-shaped glasses.

"Y-yes?"

"I will take care of this kid! You take care of Kaya Ojousama, make her write the will, and then …. Kill her!"

Kaya started shaking, and clamped onto my leg, the three midgets gasped.

"Also the other brats… they irritate Me." he says boringly.

"Got it" he started making his way up the hill, but Zoro held up his sword "Stop" he glared. "I won't let you get through me!" then the weird guy dressed as a cat roared, and jump into the air at Zoro. He crashed down, breaking the ground causing rubble to go flying.

Kaya gasped. As he attacked Zoro with sharp claws, but was blocked by one of Zoro's swords, caught in a power match. Zoro lifted a foot to the cat-man's face and kicked him back, yelling "Don't get in my way!"

While they continued fighting, Usopp tried to get, but didn't have the strength. As the Jango man got closer.

"Usopp pirate group!" Usopp yelled.

"Yes Captain!" one of the boys said bravely from behind me.

"Protect Kaya!"

"Usopp-san…" Kaya's breathing got heavy.

"Save your breath, you dumb ass, I'll keep all of them safe." I put my hands on my hips. Kaya's grip on my leg tightens,

"Take Kaya away from here"

"YES CAPTAIN! " The kids chant

I smile, and scoop Kaya up, bridal style "Boy's hop on my back" the look stand shocked, so I kick on lightly in the head, "Hurry up!"

I jump on, just as the Jango man pulls out two disk things, and twirls them around his fingers, looking like he's about to launch them, when he is flung forward from pellet shot from Usopp.

I take this chance to charge into the forest, going slower do to the extra weight.

One kid with the hat on directs me through the forest, and I stop behind a large fallen tree trunk and place a wheezing Kaya onto the ground. The kids gather around her, as I fall onto my butt,

"Damn… you guys are heavy…. And I'm already on empty…" my stomach growls in agreement. "Do you guys have any food?"

"Um…" the three kids search their pockets and come up with two candy bars, a mint, and a lollypop.

"Eh, good enough" I chomp down the bars and mint, and such on the lolly. "Kaya You ok?" I put a hand on the girl. She nods, but her breathing is shallow. I place a hand on her forehead, it's hot, a fever.

"What's wrong with her?" asks one boy.

"She's got a fever-"

"COME OUT KIDDIES!" Jango caught up to them… then a bunch of trees on our left are sliced down. "Ag-" I clamp a hand down on one boy who was about to scream.

"Stay here" I command, and push all their heads down, making them lay flat. "Don't come out. Don't make a sound"

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN GET AWAY!" the man calls again. As more trees fall around us. I sigh, and spit out the lolly stick. Then crack my knuckles, this is gonna be fun.

**~|0|~**

"Luffy, I'm gonna take Usopp and help Melody out with that bastard hypnotist" Zoro says as he places two of his three swords away, and walks from the defeated form of the cat-pirate-man. He gathers up Usopp and slings him over his shoulder "Do you have any problem with that?"

"Nope, not really, but I'm sure Melody has it covered."

"Whatever" Zoro smirks, and disappears into the forest.

Luffy throws a punch at the pirate Kuro, last known as Klahadore. But he dodges it swiftly, so Luffy throws another punch, but Kuro disappeared, to behind him. Kuro swipes at Luffy's head. Luffy falls back, and spins up to his feet again, holding his hat in place with one hand. "You're too slow" he sneers "Melody's faster than you"

Taken aback, Kuro hesitates, and Luffy takes his chance to give him a kick to the head, sending him flying into a nearby tree. Luffy waits as Kuro lifts himself up, rage floats off him, as he growls. "Die!" He flew at Luffy, finger blades straight to stab.

But Luffy grabs the ground, and lifts up a large slab of rock. Kuro's blades went harmlessly into them.

"It seems you can do more than just stretch." Kuro jeers

"Of course, I've been training to be a pirate!" Luffy then swings the bolder to the side, breaking off the blades, and whacks him over the head with it.

"Now only 5 of your weird blades are left" Luffy smiles dropping the rock.

Kuro gets up slowly, blood drips down from his forehead. "Shut up! Pirate" he spits.

"Never, you're going down" Luffy smiles brightly,

Then Kuro busted out laughing "Hahaha, you're so stupid! Don't get cocky just because you've broken my "Cat's Claws" and he disappeared, but Luffy's eyes followed him to his back, and wacked him in the head with a punch before he could say a thing. But he got up again, and smiled evilly.

He then shifted from one foot to the other, swinging his arms with the movement. The pirates behind them start to freak out,

"Wah, that stance is…!"

"D-don't tell me…. it's that special technique!"

"That's the "Shakushi"!"

"He's really gonna use it!"

"We're gonna die, get away!" They start backing up slowly towards the surf.

Then Kuro disappears, a few men fall, swipes killing them. The more and more fall, Luffy growls, his eyes darting all over the hill, watching Kuro move. "You evil butler…. What the hell do you think your crew members are!" he yells

Some rocks are sliced, and Kuro attacks Luffy, but he calmly grabs Kuro's face and slams it in to the ground, making a small crater. "Too slow" he laughs "way too slow" Luffy then addresses the rest of the pirates, who are still alive. "Take him and leave! Never show your faces again!"

"H-HAI!" they scream, gather their fallen captain. And charge from the island.

**~|0|~**

I stand in front of the heart- glasses man whose name is Jango, and smirk.

"Die!" he yells and throws a round blade thing at me, I dodge easily, bending my head to the side, and catch it just as it passes my head. I spin, keeping with the momentum and fling it back at him, at twice the speed. It cuts his arm, when he fails to dodge, and I charge at him.

Hooking him with my left arm I sprint into the trees, breaking him through three of them. And plant him in the forth.

His body twitches a little, and a little whimper escapes his throat. "Don't even man… Don't even try" I smile.

"Stop! Stop! There!" Usopp's voice is heard from the forest beyond, including Zoro's grumbling.

"Hey, Zoro! Usopp! I beat he already!" I yell to them, waving my arms widely, Kaya and the tree kids sweat drop.

Zoro drops Usopp, that he has been carrying in front of the three kids, and stop in front of me. "Hey," he looks to Jango's unconscious state, in the tree, and sweat drops.

We sit in a circle, just chilling, when Usopp sits up. "Can you guys keep everything that has happened a secret?" he asks his pirate group and Kaya.

"What! A secret, but why?"

"everyone will change their option of you captain"

"You could be the town's hero!" the Kids roar

Kaya swallows deeply "Usopp-San, we have to fix the misunderstanding about you…"

"There's no misunderstanding" Usopp smiles "People will just say I'm a liar, like I've always been, it's over, I don't want to cause an unnecessary fright"

I smile, "That's right, it will only of harm if the village found out."

"Yes, nothing happened, it was all a lie"

"Usopp-san…"

"I won't force it on you guys, but…" he shrugs.

"No, I can do that, if it's best for the village!"

"Same here!"

"I won't tell a soul!" They agree

"Kaya, is it going to be hard for you…?" Asks Usopp

"No" she smiles warmly.

"Cool, now let's head back Luffy gotta be finished by now" I kick Zoro awake, who fell into a nap when he sat down.

"Stupid woman" he grumbled, but followed us out of the forest.

We find Luffy and Nami sitting on the hill looking up at the clouds passing over, (Nami, holds a bag of treasure). I grab a seat next to Luffy, and Zoro, against the cliff.

"Thank you!" Usopp bows, "for saving the village and Kaya, and I have decided to travel at sea, and get my dream of being a brave warrior."

"Great" I smile.

We sit there for a while, and Usopp takes Kaya and the kids to their homes.

I turn to Luffy, so was he very fast?" I laugh,

"Nope, he didn't even compare to you." He smiles brightly.

"Great"

…

Both our stomachs growl, Nami and Zoro sweat drop as we break out in laughs

"Let's go get some food" Luffy stands up, and pulls me along with him, as I continue laughing.

**Sorry it's so late! Please don't kill me! I've been busy prom is tomorrow and Anime North, I've been getting ready for it. Are any of you going? I'm cosplaying as Videl from Dragon Ball Z :D **


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all! Thank you for alerting and reviewing and alerting, i am back! with three updates in a row! :D It always makes me happy. Any way here is the chapter.

I do not own One Piece, only Melody is my own.

My huge projects are out of the way, so I feel awesome! Here's the chapter!

Time on the Sea

Chapter Eleven

It's been a day since the fight with Klahadore, who was really named as Kuro and Kaya has called us to the docks for a surprise. Luffy and I bounce all the way there. And we find Kaya and one of her butlers, Merry.

She then unveils the Going Merry, a ship she is giving us, it's a caravel build with a ship's head at the bow.

"Wow, it's amazing Kaya, Merry. Thank you!" I hug them.

"Merry Explains to Nami how to sail it while Zoro, Luffy and I explore. There is a galley with a kitchen, large table, and a small couch a stick with a mini merry on the top is the wheel thingy (forgot what it's called…). In that room is a trap door which leads into a larger room with two desks, two beds, a couch, and bookshelves.

This is the girl's room. On the deck is another trap door that leads to the boy's room, a large space with hammocks hanging around.

There is a crow's nest on top of the main mast, and a cannon in the storage room. A bathroom is connected to the back of the storage room.

"This ship is amazing!" I exclaim hopping back onto the island, Luffy hops down as well.

"Thank you!" he thanks

Zoro stays on the ship, leaning against the railing. "Hey, he's coming." He points out on the island, and a scream is heard,

Usopp comes rolling down the large hill, a crazy huge backpack on his back. Luffy stops him with his foot before he rams into our new ship. Kaya becomes quiet, and I hug her quickly with a smile and climb aboard the ship again with Nami. Usopp talks about meeting sometime on the seas, when Luffy stops him "Get on, we're leaving"

Zoro smiles "You're already on the crew idiot!"

Usopp breaks out in smiles "ok, I'll join, if I'm the Captain!"

"NO! I'M THE CAPTAIN NOT YOU!" Luffy yells, I laugh along with Zoro, Nami sighs

Luffy boards, and we get the ship ready to leave, letting Kaya and Usopp say their good byes.

"Off we go! To the grand line!"

It has been a week on the Going Merry, and I have allowed everyone *cough* Zoro to settle in to our new home, but now it is time for a well-deserved prank that I haven't had the pleasure to perform.

Cue the James bond music! I walk around of Merry Go; my target is sleeping against the railing, his green hair out in the open. The bucket in my hand has a special liquid that Usopp has helped me make, taking a last peak inside, I cringe at the color.

So sneaking behind the sleeping swordsman, I rise up with silent difficulty, one arm + bucket= is heavy bucket, the bucket just about to pour, when he turns, eyes wide and about to yell. The bucket drops on his head, the liquid running down his body. "Melody…" he growls, taking off the bucket I explode in laughter, and bolt away, around and around the ship keeping clear from him,

"GET BACK HERE!" he runs around, trying to find me.

I watch as the now pink haired swordsman runs into Nami who bursts out laughing, he growls again and stomps around the deck, I whip passed him, causing him to try and grab me, but fails. Then Luffy and Usopp come out from the storage room, with the canon, pushing it to the railing, Luffy gets a look at Zoro, and falls into the water laughing, Usopp falls to his knees, holding his stomach. Zoro hops in after our laughing captain, and brings him back onto the ship. He continues laughing, when he wakes up.

Zoro, now fed up, "What the hell is so funny!" I stop at the top of the mast, watching for his reaction, and giggles silently.

Nami, between laughs holds up a compact mirror for Zoro to see his reflection.

Zoro is quiet for a full minute. As Nami, Luffy and Usopp's laughter dies down, Zoros face darkens.

Then suddenly, Zoro screams, grabbing at his hair, his bright, neon PINK hair.

I break out laughing, losing control and fall landing right in front of the freaking out Zoro.

He pounces at me, as I laugh, he grabs my shoulders, shaking me back and forth yelling "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR? IT'S PINK! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

I'm laughing "Pink haired Zoro!"

He growls once more, and throws me into the ocean "Oh oh…" everyone says and my head hits the water.

In the water, I stare up at the surface, one arm scratches my head, as I slowly sink, sitting cross-legged. Damn who's going to get me out of here? Nearing the ocean floor I start running out of air and notice the form of Zoro swimming down my way.

I smile up at him, the pink in his hair still holding, even in sea water. I wave a bit. He frowns, and grabs my arms, pulling me up to the surface.

I gasp, taking in as much air as I can, as Zoro throws me onto the deck, I grunt slightly from The landing

"Ha ha, Zoro you're mean…throwing a devil fruit user into the ocean. Were you trying to kill me?" I ask sweetly, between coughs.

Zoro comes up, the pink washing out of his hair "Awe… the color washed out…" I wine.

He growls and stomps up to the top deck. Leaving Nami to go back into the Galley and the other boys with me.

"So, boys what are you doing?"

"We're going to take practice shots with the cannon." Luffy smiles

"But, we're pirates right? We have a ship, but no pirate mark. Let's get a mark first."

Luffy gasps "You're right! I'll go make one!"

10 minutes later, and dry, changed into a purple t-shirt and black skirt, Luffy rushes out of the galley with a large black cloth with a really bad drawing of something unrecognizable on it.

"Hahaha! What do ya think?"

Zoro joins us, glaring daggers at me, obviously not over me turning his hair pink but he turns to Luffy's horrible drawing.

"Calling him artistically challenged would be an understatement…" Usopp's mouth hangs open.

"No… this could be some sort of abstract art…" Nami reasons,

"Nope, Luffy's just shitty at drawing." I sigh,

"A pirate's flag should be a symbol of death, but this flag is… I guess quite terrifying in a sense…" Zoro says

Luffy laughs "It's great!"

"You're beyond terrible! Leave the drawing to me!" Usopp draws another flag, this on looks absolutely different, spotting Usopp's slingshot

"You completely changed the symbol!" Luffy and Zoro yell, whacking him on the head. Nami and I sigh.

"It's awesome!" I smile, Usopp has drawn a better flag, a smiling skull and cross bones, wearing a straw hat, identical to Luffy's.

"That's great draw one on the sail later too!" Luffy nods

"It doesn't look even remotely like the other one…" Zoro points to Luffy's fail of a drawing.

Half an Hour later, thanks to my speed, Usopp has put the symbol on the large white sail on the main mast.

"It's done!" I sigh a breath of relief, and throw the brush into the empty paint bucket.

"Yeah well I'm honed my artistic talents by drawing on the walls of people's homes for years. I'm quite the master artist, you know" Usopp smiles with a cheesy grin.

"With this, our pirate ship "Going Merry" is ready for action!" Luffy cheers bringing out some beer for everyone and we toast.

"Hey, Usopp, can I ask you something?" I ask, the next day.

"What is it Melody…"

"Can you paint a lightning bolt on some of my clothes? I can never get it right"

Usopp smiles happily "No problem! Leave it to me!"

"Great, wait, can you also as the crew's symbol?"

"Yep"

"Great!" I smile and show him to my clothes. After he's done I change into some of them. Now wearing a flowing red skort with a yellow lightning bolt on the side of it, the straw hat symbol beside it, also my purple shirt has the lightning bolt on the back of it. I head out onto the deck to do some stretches while a cannon fires. I charge onto the deck to see Luffy at the cannon.

Usopp and Zoro gather around him, so I join.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asks Zoro.

"I'm testing out our cannon; it'd be a waste not to make good use of it!" Luffy looks out at his target; a large rock sticking out of the water "But I can't hit it…"

"Stand aside, my amateur friend!" Usopp aims at the target. I sigh, the cannon fires, connects to the rock, exploding it.

"Holy Crap! You hit it on your first shot!" Luffy stares dumb founded at the broken rock, I smile "Great shot Usopp"

"You're right I did!" Usopp says shockingly, "I mean, of course I did I'm an expert when it comes to all things aiming…"

"I've decided! You can be our sniper!" Luffy smiles, I laugh, and we walk into the Galley for some lunch.

As I make everyone food, it takes twice as long, but I refuse any help, I'm not a good cook, but it's editable. Mac and Cheese!

I serve it, and then Luffy cries out "Hey, I just had an idea!"

"Oh man…" I whisper

"There's still one very important position of a pirate crew we need to fill before entering the Grand Line!"

"That's right we do have this fantastic kitchen after all, we can't have mac and cheese every day" Nami reasons

"Hey!" I reply but stay silent after that grumbling slightly, she's right…

"An indispensable (A.N I really don't know what this means…. But I thought I'd put it in) crew member for long voyages." Zoro smiles

"You think so too, right?" Luffy points, and laughs "Yup, what a pirate ship crew really needs is…"

I shake my head knowing what Luffy's gonna say of course, it's all he's been going on about before we left home.

"A musician!"

"Are you stupid?" Nami and Zoro scream at him, I sigh

"Geese Luffy…." Usopp slams his head on the table.

"Do you have any idea what sailing on the seas is like?" Nami screams

"B-but a pirate's gotta sing!" Luffy whimpers

"Luffy, we need a cook first!" I reason to my captain, lifting a glass to drink from.

"But Melody-"

"COME OUT YOU DAMN PIRATES! I'M GONNA SLAUGHTER ALL OF YOU!" a voice rings out from the deck, scaring the life out of Usopp, and making me gag on my water.

Destruction sounds come from the deck as well. So Luffy bursts out of the door "Hey! Just who do you think you are?"

The unidentified man asks "Who am I…? I should be asking… WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!" I hear something break. And Nami slams the door shut, her and Usopp looking out the little window, I continue drinking my water. And Zoro asks "How many out there?"

"Just one I think…" Nami answers

"Oh, then just let Luffy deal with him."

I put my glass down, and look out the window

"-KILLS MY PARTNER!" I hear the guy yell. Some fighting sounds come from the deck and I hear some talking and Luffy yells "DON'T WRECK MY SHIP!"

Something is thrown against one of the ship's walls. So Zoro gets up, and walks outside. "Huh… Hey! Johnny?" I hear him asks.

"They know each other…?" asks Usopp,

"Just what's going on?" Nami sighs

It ends up that they guy who attacked Luffy is Johnny a bounty hunter that used to work with Zoro for a while, his partner, Yosaku is sick and they were resting on the rock that Usopp shot with the cannon, Yosaku is just suffering from scurvy, from lack of nutrients found in fruits and vegetables. Nami instructed Usopp and Luffy to feed the guy limes and lemons. And Yosaku got up, dancing around with his partner, only to end up falling over again, needing rest.

"Let this be a lesson to everyone!" I say,

"These are the kinds of dangers we'll have to fight on long voyages, like the grand line" Nami explains.

"We need a cook, definitely!" Usopp says, leaning against the mast.

"Alright, I've decided then! Let's go look for a sea cook! Eating good food is never a bad thing!" Luffy drools.

"Bro!" Johnny sticks his hand up, like a grade schooler.

"What is it Johnny?" asks Zoro

"If you're looking for a cook, I know just the place. Of course getting one to join you is another matter altogether…"

I smile, I wonder who it is gonna be...

"A restaurant on the Sea!" asks Luffy excitedly

"That's right, you should be about to reach it from here in 2-3 days. But it's close to the grand line, so you gotta be careful; there are lots of dangerous guys around those parts." Johnny turns to Zoro "Even that "Hawk-eyed man", you've been looking for has been sighted there before."

I cock my head to the side when Zoro's face darkens.

"If it's alright with you, I'll lead the way!" Johnny offers

"ALRIGHT!" luffy, Usopp, and Nami cheer.

"Ugh… it's been two days… are we there yet?" I wine, while mopping around the deck with Luffy.

"We're here at the restaurant!" Johnny calls

"Everyone, it's here!" Yosaku says as well.

"What he are!" I sit up quickly, and Luffy jumps to the railing to get the first look "Ahh!" I join him.

"Oh!" I hear Usopp exclaim from the crow's nest.

Zoro just opens his eyes from his nap on the deck and Nami steps out of the galley. The restaurant named Baratie is a large three level decked ship, with two masts and the overall look of a giant fish.

"What do you think everyone?" Johnny exclaims

"FOOD!" I yell, my stomach growling

"What a huge fish!" Luffy exclaims

"Wow" Nami stares

"That's so funky!" Usopp has the same expression as Luffy, excited.

Then a marine ship pulls up beside our Going Merry, "Hello there!" a man calls from the ship "Are you pirates?"

"YEAH!" luffy yell's stupidly back

"I am Lieutenant Full-body of the marines, die!"

The ship shoots a cannon ball at merry; Johnny and Yosaku duck "Leave it to me! You can have your cannon ball back! Gomu, Gomu no… Fuusen!" Luffy blows himself up like a balloon and deflects the cannon ball; it lands right into the restaurant.

"Just who are you giving it to, you dumbass!" Zoro scolds. Luffy sweat drops and begins sweating nervously, he deflates and falls onto the deck, everyone stares wide eyed at the hole in the restaurant, even the marine, becomes nervous.

Nami recovers first and punches him on the head. I sweat drop looking at Johnny and his partner cowering on the ground, a bunch of wanted posters spill out of Johnny's jacket, Nami and I help pick them up when I spot Pandaman, Woah! Is this, Pandaman? I search my memory for panda, remembering my friend lily telling me about him.– His bounty is 33,333,333 beli. (Hint, hint, who might be showing up? Google him if you don't know who he is)

Nami picks up a poster and freezes, her hands tighten, crumpling the paper. "Nami…?" she is silent and walks away. Johnny, Yosaku and I shrug.

We sail away from the marine, and dock on the other side of the restaurant ship. I kick Luffy off and have him go talk to the head chef and apologize for the damage.

We wait for a full hour, for our captain to come out, but he doesn't. Nami starts tapping her toe on the deck, and drumming her fingers.

"Let's go eat" she decides, and we head inside. Johnny and Yosaku stay behind to watch the ship.

Luffy has to work for a full year as a dish boy at the restaurant, because the Cannon ball that fell landed on their head chef, he'll live though.

We're seated, and food comes to our table, we hear a ruckus in the kitchen, plates breaking and yelps of pain, and then Luffy walks out, "Hey Errand-boy!" Nami smiles

"Hear you have to work here for a full year…" Usopp starts giggling.

I take a bite of my pasta and meatballs, savoring the taste. OH hell, this is the best food I have ever eaten in my entire life!

"Would it be alright to re-draw the flag?" Asks Zoro, Luffy gets mad, "You're going to leave me here to work, and eat delicious food all by yourselves? How selfish!"

"Aw, Luffy no hard feelings, but this food is just so~ good, you have to get a chef from here to join the crew!" I take a mouthful of soup that explodes with flavor on my tongue.

"It's a free world; we can do whatever we want" says Zoro facing Usopp. Luffy out of the corner of my eyes, picks his nose and drops the bugger into Zoro's water glass.

OH, NO… oh god! Do it! Do it! I watch as Zoro picks up his glass, bringing it closer to his lips I hold in my giggles.

"But I have to admit, the food here is great." Zoro says normally, Usopp, Nami and I are about bursting trying to contain ourselves. Zoro, in a spilt second grabs Luffy's face and shoves his bugger infested water down his rubbery throat.

We all crack; and burst out laughing, holding my sides I watch as Luffy stretches his tongue, trying and scrape off the germs, and tears blear my sight. Our laughter echoes in the restaurant, some of the other customers giggle along with us, other glare. Usopp coughs from the lack of Oxygen.

"Zoro! That's gross!" Luffy yells, witch only makes me laugh more.

A sandy haired man, wearing a tux appears between Nami and me as our laughter dies down with fruit cups "My beautiful ladies, fruit parfait on the house" I giggle a little, but accept the food.

"Thank you" Nami accepts the cup, with a flirty smile

"Thanks" I say to the blond, a huge smile on my face. I take the first bite of the fruit "This is amazing!"

"Thank you Melody-Kun! Only the best for the ladies, I hope to win your hearts with my cooking" he swoons, doing a wiggle dance, with hearts in his eyes.

"Oi!" I get the cook's attention and take a little bite of apple. "Don't flirt with me?"

"But why, my precious Melody-kun?" he swoons some more, and places a hand on my shoulder.

"Cause I'm Married." I punch him in the face, sending him into the far wall.

…

…

…

…

Sanji looks like he had a heart attack, stroke, and seizure all at the same time, falling down the wall to the ground, twitching slightly.

Zoro, Usopp and Nami spit the food/water they were eating all over the table. And stare wide eyed at me, as I calmly eat my fruit cup. "Married?" they yell. OMG, don't laugh, don't laugh this is too funny! I hold it in. "Yep!" I smile sweetly, sneaking a look at Luffy

"Who? Who was it that dares marry my beautiful Melody-Kun?" Sanji rowers, off the ground, and beside us again. Fire blazes in his eyes.

I point to the straw hat wearing teen "Luffy" he just laughs, and agrees "Yep, we're going to be King and Queen of the Pirates."

Nami, Zoro, Usopp and Sanji's eyes become wide, almost popping out of their heads in astonishment "Luffy? (!)" They question. Sanji yells and rushes at the captain, placing a kick right to the side of his head "How dare you do that to Melody-Kun!"

"SANJI!" I yell, standing up from the table, my fruit left unfinished "If you dare hurt Luffy because of my marriage to him I will hurt you so much your grandchildren will feel it, if you're lucky to even have any after I'm done!"

The entire restaurant goes silent, and Sanji's face pales, a hand protectively covers his man jewels.

I sit again, and continue enjoying my tasty fruit cup, Dumbass.

Usopp, Nami and Zoro are quiet, too shocked to say anything, but Zoro, Usopp, and Luffy wince at my threat, slightly sorry for any guy to get on my nerves.

Nami gets a sparkle in her eyes, grabbing my good hand she pulls me out of the restaurant "No! I'm not finished my fruit!" I use my foot to hook on the door frame, but she pulls me loose, and we leave the boys dumb struck.

"Luffy?" they turn to the airheaded Captain.

How can he get that lucky? They think.


	12. Chapter 12

Another update 2 of 3 :D

I don't own One Piece only Melody!

Review PLEASE!

Time on the Sea

Chapter Twelve

Nami drags, me onto Merry and down into our room. She shoves me on her bed and sits down beside me.

"Spill, everything"

I sigh, and get comfy, and start, I tell Nami about how Shank's crew picked me up, and I kept away where I was from, meeting Luffy and living with him. "…then he proposes and I say yes" I finish

Nami sighs "That's it? Do you love him?"

"He's my brother, my best friend; yes I love him with everything I am. But, I don't know if he feels the same… it's really hard to tell with him."

I fiddle with my hands.

"Have you kissed?" Nami pries

"Ya, only a couple of times though"

"Mmm… what about a ceremony?"

"We promised to have one when sometime during the journey"

She smiles "let me help plan, it's gonna be huge! You're gonna be king and queen right!" Then smiles evilly, "and we need to get you two closer."

"Wait, What… Nami! Don't evilly plan things in your head!"

Oh, man… what is she planning? I smile lightly

It's the morning of the second day; I sit in my bed, my head spins, and booms with a huge headache, what is this….? My stomach is queasy. I head slowly to the deck, as a thick fog rolls in.

I watch the sea, as the rest of the crew mills around, the pain faded for the most part, but there in the back of my mind it throbs. We hear a commotion from the restaurant. "Let's go check it out" Zoro gets up from a nap and hops down Merry, I follow. "Come on Usopp, you too" I drag the sniper along, taking a last look at Nami, who waves us off, Johnny and Yosaku at her side.

Zoro lead us in through the backdoor, of the second level. We walked down to the main floor via stairs. I sat down, my legs hanging through the stairs, and rest my pounding head on the cool bars. Zoro leaned on the bar, and Usopp sits down beside me.

"Need any help, Luffy?" Zoro asks, watching Don Krieg a well-known pirate, ready to attack our captain.

"Nope"

"Ok,"

"Kick his ass Luffy!" I cheer, and smile lightly.

But before any fighting begins, Sanji and the head chef, appear from the kitchen, carrying a large bag, and jug.

"Go feed your crew" the chef throws the bag at the pirate's feet, Krieg huffed, "I'll be back. I will get this ship, if any of you want to live, leave now!" with that he walks out.

The customers panic, and rush to their ships, fleeing the restaurant

I walk down to Luffy, leaning on his shoulder. I notice a man sitting at the door, looking like a defeated puppy.

"Hey, Gin, didn't you guys said you went to the grand line before?" Luffy asks the man

"I just don't know…. If the seven days we spent in the grand line were real or a nightmare… he… he just appeared all of a sudden…." The man named, Gin grovels on the ground. "To think… all 50 of the Krieg pirate fleet, were destroyed by a single man…!"

"What? Impossible!" the cooks and the crew exclaim

"While we still had no idea what was going on, our ships sank one by one… and if it weren't for that storm… our main ship would've sunk… I don't even know how many of our ships managed to survive…. It's…. just too terrifying to believe… I don't even want to think about… That Hawk-eyed man whose glare is sharp enough to kill a man…! I don't want to think about him!"

"What!" Zoro turns to Gin.

"That man, without a doubt…" the head chef says "that proves it."

"Who's that?"

"Beats me." says Luffy to Usopp

"He's the man I'm searching for…" Zoro explains

I sigh lightly.

The chefs run around, getting ready for the fight, two open a platform outside so they don't have to fight inside the ship.

And right on time too, Krieg appears at the head of his ship. Just as they are about to attack, the ship splits in half.

"Wha! What was that?" I rush out, watching.

Zoro stiffens as we head out onto the platform, Luffy doesn't notice just eyeing Krieg, wanting a good fight and Usopp is worrying about Merry.

"Zoro-brother, Luffy-brother, Usopp-brother, and Melody-san!" some voices come from the violent water.

"Johnny? Yosaku?" Zoro exclaims

"Nami-brother ran away with the ship!"

"WHAT?" Luffy yells

"Yeah, she kicked us off and left" they explain as Zoro and I help them out of the water

"Wait, I can still see it!" Luffy looks over the ocean at the speck that is Merry "Yosaku, Johnny Where's your ship?"

"Uh…over there" they gasp, trying to catch their breath from their little dip.

"Mel, Zoro and Usopp I want her to be our navigator, no matter what!" Luffy orders finally

"K" I smile "We'll get her back."

"Fine" Zoro sighs "…Why'd I have to follow such a troublesome captain...Usopp, we're going!"

"R-right" Usopp sweats

Yosaku and Johnny get their ship ready, with the help of Zoro while Luffy and I watch the enemy pirate ship float in pieces on the water.

"Luffy what about you?" Asks Usopp

"Sorry but I can't, I still haven't paid this restaurant back" Luffy motions with a wave of his hand

"Be careful the situation is getting a little crazy here" Zoro warns, while untying the little ship.

"Extra careful, Luffy, I mean it!" I lecture

"Yeah, don't worry" Luffy smiles

"IT'S HIM!"

"Don Krieg it's him!" we hear some of the bad pirates yell. "The one who destroyed our fleet!"

"He followed us all the way out here?"

"He'd come to kill all of us!" they scream "That bastard…"

"I-it can't be… it that… the hawk-eyed man…?" Zoro freezes staring out at the ocean

A man floats up in his coffin all cool like; he has a giant sword on his back. He wears baggy beige pants, and a black cloak open revealing his bare muscled chest, a cross necklace rest around his neck and a large rimed hat with a feather on it. He sits with his legs crossed on a large chair.

"Damn it! What did we ever do to you! Why the hell do you have to follow us all the way out here!" a random pirate yells at the man

"Just to kill sometime." The man says in a bored voice, his conversation sounds around the area.

"THAT'S BULLSHIT!" that same pirate draws a pistol and shoots at him. Mihawk calmly draws his large sword, the bullet missed him completely.

"He deflected it. You won't ever get him. He changes the bullet's trajectory with the tip of his sword…" Zoro steps forward, a hand on his swords, itching to draw them. "Zoro!" I yell as he walks forward. "I've never seen such graceful movements." He complements

"A sword without grace is no strong sword." Mihawk sheathes his sword without another word.

"I set sail to meet you!" Zoro exclaims, taking off his bandana, he somehow made it to the pirate wreckage with my knowing

"…what do you aim for?" asks Mihawk from his seat.

Zoro ties his bandana around his head "To be the strongest." he draws his sword the point aimed at the man "let's have a duel."

"Hey, we're going to lose sight of the ship…" Usopp exclaims, pointing out at the ocean.

"Zoro…" I clutch on to Luffy "Luff…"

"Mel what is it?" Asks Luffy as I watch the talk between the swordsmen

"Pitiful, weakling" Mihawk gets up from his boat, and the men face off. "If you're a competent swordsmen by any means, then I can demonstrate the clear difference in strength between you and I, without needing to cross blades at all. But still, you dare to challenge me. Does your bravery come from your conviction…? Or from ignorance?" he asks

"It comes from my ambition and a promise to a friend." Zoro takes out all three of his swords.

"Luffy, this is gonna be a tough battle…" I whisper

"There's no man that can bet our Bro!" Johnny exclaims proudly.

We watch as the swordsman pulls off his cross necklace, and unsheathes it, unveiling a tiny dagger.

Zoro rushes at the strongest man in the world, "ONI- GIRI!" he cries, but is stopped easily with the point of the enemy's weapon

"Zoro?" Luffy watches intently

"No, Brother's signature move was stopped?" Yosaku yells.

"Arghhh!" Zoro yells as he attacks again, I cringe, oh… this is gonna get bad…

Zoro is knocked over, he pants heavily, and gets up, and attacks again, but every time is blocked.

Johnny and Yosaku charge towards the swordsmen, I grab Johnny's coat, Luffy grabs Yosaku "We oughta teach you a lesson, you bastard!"

"Stop!"

"Don't interfere!" Luffy and I warn

"Stay put right here…!" Luffy holds them down, he sweats, Luffy's worried as well.

Zoro is thrown around, and the dagger is plunged into Zoro's chest.

"Aghh! BRO!" the two pirate hunters yell.

Luffy grits his teeth, holding himself still by griping the railing.

Zoro doesn't step back, and the two speak.

Hawk- eyes, pulls out the dagger, "Kid, tell me your name" he, pulls out his large sword from his back.

Zoro prepares a large attack "Roronoa Zoro."

"I shall remember it, your strength is not seen often in this world, and I shall end this duel with my black sword, the world's strongest sword."

They attack; Luffy and I gasp, and hold strongly

They cross each other, two of Zoro's swords shatter, and blood spurts from his chest, he stands and faces his superior with arms open

"What…?" the man is shocked

"A wound on one's back is the shame of a swordsman." Zoro states with a smile, blood runs from his mouth and nose.

"Splendid" he grins and swipes diagonally down Zoro's chest.

"ZORO!" Luffy yells, as he falls, into the ocean.

"Zoro!" Usopp's mouth is wide open.

"BRO!" Johnny and Yosaku cry.

"Damn it!" I hear Luffy yell and water splash as Johnny and Yosaku jump into the water. "Aghh!" Luffy slingshots forwards, I jump into the spare Ship with Usopp, and help Johnny and Yosaku bring our swordsman into the ship, blood runs from his wound and mouth.

Zoro coughs, and cringes in pain.

"I am Dracule Mihawk; it is much too early for you to die. Know thy self! Know thy world! And become strong Roronoa!"

Luffy stand beside Mihawk scowling as I help clean Zoro's wound.

"So forge ahead with that fierce conviction and try to surpass me sword! Surpass me, Roronoa!" Mihawk yells clearly.

"Bro! answer me!" the boys crowd around our stupid first mate, I yell "Back up, I need to clean the wound and stich it up!"

While dealing first aid, I hear Luffy and Mihawk talk

"Boy. What do you aim for?"

"Pirate King"

"A tough path, indeed, even tougher than surpassing myself." Mihawk laughs,

I stich the last bit of the cut and stand as Luffy sticks his tongue out "Whatever! I'm going to do it anyways"

"And don't forget me! I'm gonna be Queen of the pirates alongside Luffy!" I yell from across the water "I'm not gonna be left out!"

"Mel, Usopp is Zoro alright?"

"He's alive, but needs a real doctor, I managed it stich it" I answer, I can sew clothes, but a person is completely different…

"He's coming to!" Usopp gets my attention

"Bro~!" Johnny and Yosaku cry as Zoro lifts his sword high. Silently

"Zoro?" questions Luffy

"L-luffy… c…can you hear me…?" Zoro pants

"Yeah!"

"Sorry for worrying you… I know… that if I don't become… the world's strongest swordsmen, it will only embarrass you…!" he coughs, Johnny and Yosaku worry over him.

"I SWEAR! THAT I'M NEVER GOING TO LOSE AGAIN!" I smile heavily at Zoro's tears "UNTIL THE DAY I FIGHT HIM AND WIN…" Mihawk smirks and Luffy smiles "I SWEAR! TO NEVER LOSE AGAIN! Any problems? Pirate King?"

"Heehee! NOPE!" Luffy smiles, his signature smile.

Zoro, you will become great. No doubt about that, but rest…

"You make a good team; I'd like to see you too again, sometime in the future…" Mihawk walks to his boat again, but Krieg calls him back "Hawk-eyes! Did you come out here for my head, the most infamous ruler of the east blue?" he asks cockily

"For a while, but I've already enjoyed myself here, and so I'll return back to my nap." Mihawk says dryly.

I laugh, Oh, Mihawk… he's a funny guy. Scary, but funny.

"No need to be so curt, but I haven't had my fun, how about you Die before leaving!" Krieg shoots his many weapons, hidden in his great gold and diamond armor.

"Hmph, you never learn, do you…" Mihawk swings his sword, cutting the already wreaked ship again, and disappears in the demolition's smoke, back to the grand line most likely.

"Guy's go on ahead!" Luffy orders

"Alright!" Usopp agrees "We'll definitely bring back Nami and Merry!"

"Don't forget Sanji when you're finished! Give Don-face a punch from me!" I wave, my head ache gone. "The we're off to the grand line!" I laugh as they get farther and farther away.


	13. Chapter 13

final update of the day :( please review and check out my other story: KIDNAPPED! it's a young justice story :D i love it

review!

i own nothing!

Time on the Sea

Chapter Thirteen

I woke on the small ship, to the some screaming of Yosaku, Looking out on the ocean; Yosaku is swimming away from the boat, a shark chasing him.

"What the hell….what's with him, he's too loud…." My head throbs, the headache is back….

Usopp turn to me, from his spot at the bow of the ship "We've arrived at the island, and Merry is there"

"Cool, where's Zoro and Johnny?"

They're on the other side of the boat, Usopp says while he helps me to my feet. And we head there.

Zoro is leaning against the small cabin, Johnny across from him. The color in Zoro's face is back, but a sweat covers him. His sword lies on his lap.

"So what now?" I ask, and take a seat next to the swordsman.

"We're travelling to the other side of the island to dock and explore" Johnny explains, while pointing to the left side of the lush island.

The Boat sails slowly along the coast when a small dock comes into view, "Oh no! It's Fishmen!" Usopp freaks out. And drags our head out of view, two fish like men stand on the dock, looking over the water, they catch sight of the boat.

"They spotted us!" Johnny whispers "Let's go!"

"We can't bring Zoro with us… he's too injured" Usopp reasons, then with a look at me then Zoro, he smirks "Sorry guys" he attacks.

"So…. What are you two humans doing…?"

The two Fishmen stand above Zoro and I. One is tall and blue with short blond hair, wearing kakis and a blue tank top, the other is a sandy color with long black hair, he wears no shirt showing off huge muscles and dark shorts.

"Our crew cast us off" Zoro smoothly lies, and I inwardly curse Usopp. He tied Zoro and I together, talking about me keeping an eye on him, then he and Johnny swam away when the Fishmen were busy with us. Damn him!

"Yeah" I agree lightly, my headache still pounds, and I feel the color leave my face.

The Fishmen shrug, "Let's bring them to Arlong, He'll know what to do with them" the sandy fish reasons. And before long, they docked the boat and dropped Zoro and I in front of a large blue Fishmen with a long sharp nose, our backs faced the open ocean, tied together, hands and feet.

"So, what are two humans doing, trying to get away from my island?" the blue Fishman asks, an angry grimace on his face.

I sigh, "We're searching for a woman Zoro states nonchalantly.

"Hahaha!" the Fishman laughs "Like that's true! You've got a woman right here, so answer my question!" he leans in my face, his large nose too close to my own.

"I already told you!" Zoro growls, he face becomes dark, Man he must be really wanting to kill Usopp right now… wait I do too! "We're looking for a woman!"

"Huh~!" he gets closer.

I snarl "Get your humongous nose out of my face!"

The man laughs, "Yeah and what are you gonna do, you're only a lowly human!"

I smirk evilly, oh man this is Grandpa and his finger all over again!

And chomp down on his longer than Usopp nose.

"You insolent human!" he roars, and tries to pull back, but I don't let go "Let go of my perfect nose!" he raises his hand and smacks me across the face, making my let go of his nose. Zoro and I fall onto our backs, the force knocking us over. My cheek stinks, and my head swims harder, my headache returns at full force. Zoro grunts in pain when he pulls both of us into a seating position again.

"We Fishmen are "Evolved Humans!" we have gained the ability—" I didn't really listen, lost in trying to contain my headache, and I could already feel a bruise forming on my face as it healed its self-thanks to my speed devil fruit.

"I'm sick of hearing your stupid theory of yours, Arlong" the voice of Nami pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Na…" Zoro gaps. She stood by Arlong, with a sad look in her eyes, but a smug smile on her face.

"YO…. Nami!" I great her through lazy pain and watch as the Fishman, Arlong greets her with open arms as the Fishman's cartographer. "Hey, Nami!" Zoro addresses her "Why the hell are you so chummy with these guys…!" he nearly growls.

"Nami~" I slur a bit "Luffy won't stop till he has you…" Nami seemed a little taken aback by my statement.

"What, you know this two, Nami?" Asks Arlong

"…Don't be silly, they are just my last victims" she shrugs, and walks towards us, she stops in front of Zoro and bends down to his eye height. "I knew you were chasing after me. But I didn't think you'd make it here…"

Zoro is silent, and his face darkens "Is this your true self?"

"That's right, Surprised? I'm an officer of the Arlong Pirates"

I giggle; my headache has started to affect my brain…. "Yeah right, Nami…. You said you hated Pirates~" I tried to but my head between my knees to calm the pounding against my skull, but it fails when Zoro sits up straight, bringing my back along with him.

"Shahaha! She had you completely strung-along!" Arlong burst out laughing from the seat he had taken in front of his Arlong Park building. "This girl here would do anything for money, even forest the death of her own parent. She's a cold-hearted witch!"

Nami stiffened, which caught Zoro's attention, and focused me on her scared/mad expression, other than the headache.

Zoro shrugged through the bandages covering his torso, "I see… well, I didn't really trust her anyways, it wouldn't surprise me even if she turned out to be a devil." He laughed lightly, his three earing clinked together "From the very beginning, I had the feeling you were a good-for-nothing woman."

Nami straightened up; hurt flashed in her expression, but was quickly covered with smugness. "…Well that makes things easier, you're really an eyesore!"

"Hold your breath as long as you can" Zoro whispers in my ear before he launched us both back, before I could utter a scream of surprise, into the sea.

The water surrounded us, I gasped, only taking in the salty liquid, and quickly closed my mouth, saving my air. As we sunk, due to my increased devil fruit weight, I realized my headache disappeared, but it is replaced with a calming sensation, my mind fogged up and threatened to consume me, my body became drowsy, my eye lids blurry, I could barely register someone pulling Zoro and I up and out of the water until we hit the surface. Zoro and I gasped for the much needed air, my eye sight was still blurry, but my vision connected with Arlong's who gasped, his eyes widened in shock, I blinked hard and my sight refocused, to Arlong laughing to himself, Zoro and I were dragged back onto the shore, we land on our stomachs I coughed up a some water that managed to make it to my lungs when I heard Zoro laugh, Nami had jumped in and saved us. "What's the big idea…" she asks

"I could ask you the same thing" Zoro's voice was full of smug achievement :A small crook like you can't even let someone die, shouldn't be actin' all tough!"

"Oi, Zoro," I coughed "Where did I fit in this brilliant plan of yours, huh!"

Nami was taken aback once more, and glared at him.

"be more quicker next time, you slowpoke, almost thought I was a goner…."

"Oi!" I scream getting mad "Count me in there!"

"Don't you get cheeky with me!" Nami screamed, and kicked Zoro on the back, and lifted him up slightly by his neck "If you get involved with me anymore, you're a dead man!"

"Oi~" I wine lightly "What about me~" she lifts us to our feet, Zoro smirks, and Nami punches him in his gut, causing him to bend over, pulling me with him. The movement makes my headache return, I grown. And Zoro seethes in pain, blood stains his bandages, it looks like some of his stiches opened. I ignore the Fishmen talking to one another, as Nami leaves she claims she'll "Take care of us later"

My head pounds harder than ever now as some Fishmen pull us to our feet, and place us in a cell within the Arlong building, pushing us roughly inside, we land on our faces, I groan in pain "…Zoro, I think there's something wrong with me… my head won't stop pounding…." We roll onto our backs, and Zoro uses his strength to sit up against one of the walls. My head rolls lamely onto his shoulder. He placed his forehead on mine, checking my temperature. "You're, boiling!" he exclaims loudly, look dumbly up at him.

Then Nami walks into the cell, and throws Zoro's sword, that was taken before in front of him at his feet and cuts his hand binds. "Hurry up and get out of here, before Arlong comes back!"

Zoro hmm's. Nami leaves as fast she came, leaving the door wide open.

Zoro slashed my binds and carefully placed me against the wall, I breathed heavily, my fever and headache clouding my mind. "I'm fine" I try and argue and get up, only to stumble making Zoro to catch me and place me down again "Luffy would kill me if anything happened to you, you are his wife after all" he smiles "I'll be back" with that he walks out of the cell, 10 minutes later he returns with a blue flowered shirt on. He picked me up silently and carried be out to the space where we met Arlong, fallen Fishmen litter the ground, and I smirked "Had fun?" he placed my in Arlong's seat; he sat in before, my breathing slowed as I try and save energy. "Well we've gotten into a bit of a jam, he took a seat on one of the large arm rests, and then we hears someone yelling "Momoo! Time for your meal!" Zoro shrugs and walks to the other side of the plaza type area, a gate lead the sea water closer inland, surrounded by a wall, he jumped up the wall and looked over it. I watched as he seemed to converse with someone, he nodded and jumped down. "We're going to the village Arlong left to" he said as he picked me up again "Kay" I replayed lazily "But I can walk you know"

Zoro huffed "and you'll fall over again, you need to get checked by a doctor anyways."

He introduces me to Hachi an octopus Fishman, with eight arms, and pink skin, his weird hair stands up like the sun on his head, with match his sun tattoo on his forehead. Zoro placed me into a large jar that sat in the water, and hopped in after me. Hachi jumped into the water, and picked up some rope that is attached to the jar, and started swimming, pulling us along.

Hachi stopped at a small dock, and helped Zoro pull me onto the dock, he pick me up as soon as he was on it was well "This here is Cocoyashi Village, Arlong should be here somewhere as well as a doctor" Hachi explained. Zoro and I thanked him. As he swam away, Zoro sweat dropped "He's a strange Fishman, alright…"

"So… where too?" I ask lightly

"A doctor, then maybe find Usopp…. I want to kill him" he grimed. I laugh lightly, "Same some of his nose for me, he made me have to bite Arlong's nose… it tasted funny… like scales…"

"Well you shouldn't have bitten it then!" he exclaims, sighs roughly "Let's just go" and we enter the village.

Wondering around we find through the mostly empty market, we don't manage to find a doctor, and help from Zoro's sense of direction don't help, we learn that Usopp's been captured by the Fishmen, and we stop at the edge of the town, near some fields to rest and figure out stuff. Then we hear some yelling. Zoro looks up lazily up at the sky where a small figure approaches, the figure gets bigger and bigger as it gets closer and closer to us, soon enough it's as big as a small boat. And Zoro freaks out, as it heads straight for us. He grabs me and darts to the side, just as it lands, crashing to pieces.

Luffy and Sanji appear form the rubble, unharmed, as Yosaku is sprawled out and unconscious, with a swift kick from Sanji and wakes up.

"LUFFY! You nearly killed us!" Zoro screams at our Captain, and dusts himself off. I groan, "Man, Zoro, can't you be a bit gentler" I rub my head slowly, trying to calm the headache.

"Oh, Zoro, Mel! What's up?" Luffy asks happily. I sigh, same ol' Luffy.

"Well, Melody's sick, she's got a high fever, we were trying to find a doctor" Luffy rushes forward to me, and places a hand on my forehead, and griminess at the heat "Hi~" I smile lamely "Damn, has it been a year already…." Luffy whispers harshly, Zoro caught it but left it alone, Luffy will tell him is he wants.

"And Usopp, the idiot got himself caught by Arlong, if we don't hurry he'll be k—" Zoro is cut off by Johnny appears yelling "He's already been killed!" he cries "Usopp-aniki… was murdered by Nami-Neesan!"

Everyone is stunned. Luffy Growls "Sit it one more time, and I swear I'll kick your ass" Luffy attacks Johnny, Sanji and Yosaku try to hold him back "There's no way that Nami would Kill Usopp! We're crew mates!"

"I saw it with my own eyes…" Johnny cries.

From my seat against a tree I look down the small dirt path that leads to the village, and spot Nami walking towards us "Nami…" I exclaim weakly, I think my fever is getting worse….

"Just who did you call crewmates, Luffy?"

Luffy lets Johnny go, "What did you come to this island for?" Asks Nami calmly, leaning against a Bo staff, a glove overs her right hand.

"What are you talking about? Aren't we crewmates? We've come for you!" Luffy claims.

"Well, you're nothing but a hindrance to my plans, and 'crewmates'… don't make me laugh" her face is neutral "It was nothing but acting"

"Nami! Do you remember me? let's set sail to love together!" Sanji waves stupidly from behind Luffy

"Shut up! Can't you see your making things worse!" Zoro picks at him, Sanji growls "What was that! You Marino?"

"I TOLD YOU, SHE'S A WITCH!" Johnny points at her, interrupting the men's fight. "I saw her stabbing Usopp!"

"…So what?" Nami asks "Would you like to avenge him? Let me tell you something, after that stunt Zoro did, Arlong wants you all dead, no matter how monstrously strong you all may be, you're no match for the real monster."

"Nami" I get her attention weakly, still panting. She flashed concern on her face for just a second, witch I smile at "We don't care about things like that!"

"Where's Usopp" asks Zoro

"At the bottom of the ocean"

"That's it I've has enough of you!" Zoro charges, only to be cut off by one of Sanji's kicks "Does a swordsman harm ladies as well, Roronoa Zoro?" Sanji takes a deep breath of his cigarette. "What the hell did you say? Don't butt in when you don't know anything!" Zoro counters

:If it's about the ship… you can have it back, go find another navigator and you go search for your little One Piece, or whatever." Her face darkens "GET OFF THIS ISLAND! YOU'RE AN EYESORE! Farewell"

Then Luffy falls onto his back, beside me, "I'm gonna sleep." He claims.

I chuckle, as Johnny and Yosaku freak out.

"FINEM DO WHAT EVER THE HELL YOU WANT!" Nami explodes "YOU CAN DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" she turns and stomps down the path, back to the village.

"You are all out of her minds!" Johnny exclaims "we're leaving!" Yosaku agrees

"fine" Zoro shrugs

"May we meet again someday!"

"Take care!" they leave down the opposite path.

Zoro and Sanji take a seat on the other side of the path, "Do you really think Nami killed Long-nose?" asks Sanji lightly.

I snort "Nope"

"Who knows" Zoro cuts in, "Maybe after I called her small-time, she got so pissed off she really did kill him.

"Small Time?" Sanji gets pissed, they charge at each other, Sanji kicks while Zoro goes to block with his sword, only to get Usopp stuck in the middle of the attacks; he has been running down the path.

"Ah…" Zoro sweat drops. "He's alive"

I shake my head. "Not anymore…."

"Usopp!" Luffy shoots up, "You're alive!"

"Yeah. Nami saved my life!" he sighed heavily "If you ask me, there's some reason she joined the Arlong pirates."

My eye sight gets foggy, and I start to fall over, when Luffy catches me "Luffy…" I pant. Then Nami\s sister appears, asking everyone to leave the island, in return she will explain Nami's past. Luffy picks me up, in her arms bridal style

"I don't care about Nami's past; I'm going into the village to find a doctor"

As we enter the village, Luffy finds the villagers are gathered in the center square, pitch forks, knifes and swords in their hands, they cheer and run towards Arlong Park. Nami stands where they stood, she falls to the ground, and a knife clatters to the ground at her side. She cries, as we get closer she stops and grips at her left arm, she picks up the knife, and plunges it into her arm screaming and cursing Arlong's name. Luffy is silent as we approach, once close enough, he sets be down at her side, and grabs her arm as she swings to plunge it in her arm again, stopping it. She drops the knife. "You don't know the first thing about anything! What is it!"

Luffy is calm "Nope, I don't know anything."

"This has nothing to do with you…!" Nami grabs at the dirt ground, "Didn't I already tell you, to leave this island!" she cries, sweeping dirt at him.

"Yeah, you did." Nami tries to cover her cries. "Luffy…. Help me…." she looks pitifully up at him, tears stain her face, and snot drips from her nose. Luffy plants his hat on her head, takes a deep breath "OF COURSE I WILL!" he screams at the sky.

I then notice, Sanji, Zoro and Usopp stand ready for action.

I pant, and stagger, standing with them when Luffy turns and grabs me before I fall. And sets me on the ground again. "…Luffy, I want to fight, I'm fine" I try and argue, Luffy silences me "stay with Nami, we'll get you a doctor after we crush Arlong, your strong, this is nothing for you"

I nod, my eyes almost fully glassed over, hanging on to my consciousness from the weariness of the fever and headache.

"let's go" Luffy starts the walk to Arlong Park

"Roger!" Zoro, Usopp and Sanji agree, and follow beside him, leaving a disbelieved Nami behind.

"Luffy, win" I whisper as they get out of sight.

* * *

><p>An extra! if i get 100 reviews i will write a oneshot of the crew durning one of the movies! review with ehich movie you would like, but only if there's 100 reviews :D<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Hello all, I love you! My inbox is full with all of your reviews and Alerts I love it! This chapter goes out to FirstMateShadowNinja love you~! 

And I don't own One piece!

Enjoy!

Time on the Sea

Chapter Fourteen

I pant, I'm almost at the end of my rope, and Nami is still crying on my left, Luffy's hat sits carefully on her orange haired head. Slowly I rip some of my t-shirt and pass it to Nami to wrap her wound.

"Nami… I... n-need you to help me to get to the fight."

"Melody… are you sick?"

I nod slowly "Yeah, but that doesn't matter I want to be at the fight, not on the sidelines!"

"Ok, I've had enough crying, we need to help them!" she wraps her shoulder, and helps me to my feet. With a deep breath we start on to Arlong Park.

It's not long when we arrive, all the villagers stand with Johnny and Yosaku outside the walls, weapons at the ready. I separate from Nami, wobbling slightly, but stand standing on my own. "ARLONG!" Nami calls, catching the Fishman's attention from Sanji who is kneeling on the ground at his feet, Zoro is collapsed on his back; his black bandana shadows his eyes.

"Nami… great timing, I was about to kill these pirates, so what brings you here?" Arlong asks.

"I came here… to kill you…!" Nami whips out her Bo staff, ready to attack. Arlong laughs loudly "Kill me? In the past 8 years how many times have you tried to kill me…? You never succeeded! You should know by now that it is impossible for inferior Humans to kill me!" his voice darkens "Listen well… I'm not going to kill you… but you won't escape either… I'll have you be my cartographer forever!" Nami stiffens in fear.

"You'll never have her!" I yell in my loudest voice I could, as harsh as I could.

"I'm planning on killing everyone other than you two ladies right now!" he smiles evilly "If you both agree to join the Arlong pirates, I'll allow the Cocoyashi Villages to be spared…!" but he then Kicks Sanji down "But these guys… they have pissed me off too much, they will die. So will you join me and save your villagers, or side with the pirates?"

I growled in shock "Why do you want me?" he didn't answer my question. And Nami gasped, she turned to the people around us "I'm sorry guys, but will you die with me?"

"ALRIGHT!" they agree without hesitation.

"What?" Arlong is shocked.

Then Sanji and Zoro get up generality, Zoro places thumbs down "Melody can you last 30 seconds? Cause Cook, that's all I'm gonna last."

"No problem" I shake my body loose, adrenaline coursing through my veins, blocking out my pain and weariness. Zoro places his sword in his mouth. And I sprint to his side, fist raised. "Let's get this party started" Zoro smirks

"That's all the time I need" Sanji smiles, and dives into the water.

"EGG STAR!" an egg is lodged at Arlong; he stops it with a wave of his hand. "I'll back you up, Zoro, Melody!" Usopp's cowardly voice screams from a hole in the wall, many feet away. We ignore him.

"I'm gonna break that nose of yours!" Zoro cries and slashes one of his three swords at Arlong's long nose, but it sticks, not breaking off

"Fool… it's because my nose won't break, that I'm proud of it!" he pushed forward, making Zoro raise his other sword, to keep him at bay.

With this opening I charge in-between them, and punch Arlong in the stomach, at full speed. He falls back, spitting up blood.

"Damn you…" but before he can recover, Zoro slashes at his chest, Arlong catches him, and lift's his tired body into the air, his blood stained bandages fall to the ground along with his swords, reveling my bad skin sewing skills.

My vision swims, the colors mix together, Zoro's wound has reopened all the way. Arlong raises a hand, ready to finish him off, I jump at his free hand, and wrap around it, weighing him down. Then a scream sounds from the air. Luffy! I recognize his voice, so with the last of my strength, I place my feet on the back of Arlong's head and kick it, pulling his arm and body onto his back, the loss of balance makes him let go of Zoro who falls in a heap on the ground as Luffy scream from the air "I'm back!"

My strength leaves me in relief, Luffy is here. I let go of Arlong's arm, and suddenly he slaps it at me, sending me crashing into the villagers. Just before my mind becomes black I watch as Zoro rises to his feet, and Luffy's stretched limbs grab onto his shoulders, he slings him into the air, placing him where Zoro was, right in front of Arlong. I giggle, beat him Luffy… and let the darkness take over in bodily relief.

3rd Person 

As Luffy's fight with Arlong grows to its peak, (Arlong long ago brought out a large jagged sword) he knocks Luffy into his building, they are both covered in wounds, Luffy has bite marks all over his arms and legs, a deep mark dripped blood from his side. Arlong slowly made his way to the building, when papers and books and shelves flew out of the hole Luffy made when he landed Nami gasps from beside Melody's unconscious figure, holding her in her lap, when a small desk flies to the pavement, breaking into a million tiny pieces. Arlong swears under his breath, and charges into the building.

"I will free Nami from your binds! I'll tear this place" Luffy claims boldly, standing across from the large Fishman. "You will never have her, she is mine" Arlong growls "And I'll have your other human female as well!" he laughs. Luffy stops, his face full of rage. "I know of her blessed state, all Fishmen are familiar with the legend, of a girl blessed by the sea, and protector of the sea's treasure. I saw her eyes, has it been a full year?" Luffy gasps, wide eyed at his knowledge, and growls "Melody is mine, you will never have her!" he attacks, he can't let anyone, let-alone an enemy know of her. Shocked Arlong blocks with his sword, Luffy grabs it, his face dark "forget it!" a power was released from his body, unknowingly striking Arlong. He staggered, and Luffy shattered his sword with one hand. As Arlong tried to pull himself together Luffy grabbed his prized nose, and snapped it, it's sharp edges breaking the skin on his hands. "You… Scum!" Arlong growled through clenched teeth. But he was ignored when Luffy sent his foot flying into the air, breaking the ceiling in the process. "Gomu Gomu no BATTLE AX!" He calls and brought his foot down on the unsuspecting Arlong, smashing him into the floor, and crushing the bottom of the building along with him.

From outside, everyone watched as Arlong Park fell and ran from the falling debris. Johnny and Yosaku grab Melody from Nami's lap and pulls them both out of harm's way. Arlong Park is now only a pile of rubble, and there standing on top of it all is Luffy, covered in blood and panting "Nami!" he yells, gathering the attention of everyone "You're my crewmate got it?"

Nami sniffles and wipes some tears from her eyes "…Got it!"

Then everyone screams out, and cries "ARLONG PARK HAS FALLEN!" they celebrate.

"Shiheeheehe" Luffy laughs, and jumps down from the rubble to Melody's side, smiling at her fondly.

Then, a man, a marine appears, "Well…" he greats them, in an obnoxious, high squeaky voice "Thank you for showing me a most exciting battle, I would never had guessed a Fishman would be defeated by a bunch of no-name pirates…" he wears a mouse like hat with ears, Marine is written on it, he has beady eyes like a mouse and whiskers to match. "Now give me all the money! I will have the credit for defeating the Fishmen!" he demands, a bunch of soldiers behind him raise their guns. He screams in shock, when Zoro appears from behind him, holding his head in a tight grip. "It ain't nice to be such a party pooper when people are celebrating" he glares threateningly.

5 seconds later the marines were beaten to a pulp, by Sanji, Zoro and Luffy. The mouse captain was still sprouting nonsense when Nami placed Luffy's hat on his head, where it belongs and bent down to the captain's eye level, her Bo staff held in her hands, ready to beat him. "This is for shooting my sister and defiling Bellemere's orange fields…" she smacked him in the face with her staff, sending him flying to the ocean.

When he resurfaces Nami pulls at his whiskers, ordering him to rebuild the Island with the money in Arlong Park. And she threatened him, to giving back money that they stole from her.

The Marines retreated into the water, the captain swearing vengeance on the crew, only to squeak when Usopp shot him with one of his pellets and swam away.

Everyone left; most of the villagers ran off, to tell the entire island about Arlong's defeat. Luffy, despite his injures picked Melody up, from Johnny and Yosaku and the crew headed to Nami's village to get the doctor's treatment.

Zoro nearly passed out when the doctor had to re-stitch his sword wound. Luffy sat in-between Melody and his first-mate. Bandaged up, and watching over Melody carefully. The doctor ordered lots of rest to get rid of her fever and he has already bandaged up her minimal injures. Luffy knew what was wrong, and was worried if it was tonight or the next. Shanks had explained most of it before he left, and he learned more over the years he lived with Mel.

As night fell the entire village and Island erupts in a huge party, music and food were everywhere, and everyone enjoys themselves. Usopp was telling his lies, Luffy was eating, Zoro was drinking and Sanji kept going after every pretty woman that passed him by.

By midnight the entire town have fallen asleep where they partied, even Usopp has passed out on a table. The only ones awake where Zoro, and Sanji, Luffy was sleeping on his swordsmen's shoulder, a meat bone clutched in his hand. They sit in silence, not fighting for once, just enjoying the silence, the clear starry-sky and the cool breeze the nearby ocean gave off.

Then the silence was interrupted by the creek of a door opening. Sanji and Zoro eyed each other and looked towards the sound, it came from the clinic. Through the darkness they could make out a person standing in the moon light, their back to the two men. The person stood there for a few seconds and turned. Sanji and Zoro gasped to see Melody, her eyes completely sea blue, shining brightly in the night. Another second and she started to walk, down the path towards the water. Carefully, so not to wake Luffy, Zoro set him on the ground and stood, and started slowly towards their crew member curious as where she is going, Sanji followed.

"Where is she going?" Asked Sanji in a whisper,

Zoro shrugged, they hid behind trees a good distance from the girl as she continued her walk, which led them to the docks, beside where Merry was parked; she stopped at the edge, and looked over the ocean sparkling in the moon light. "Melody!" Zoro called out, and stepped onto the beginning of the dock, they became worried when she didn't answer. A minute passed, Sanji and Zoro watched, waiting for her to turn around with a smile on her face, and claim she was just playing with them, but it never happened, instead she leaned forward, arms open and started to fall towards the water.

"Shit!" Zoro swore and rushed towards the falling girl. But he didn't make it in time, instead, Luffy appeared from almost nowhere and grabbed her hand, and pulled her onto the dock into his arms. Her eyes still shone a bright blue, and she fought weakly against Luffy's hard but gentle grip, and without a word Luffy pulled out some rope from somewhere on his body and tied her wrists to her waist, leaving a good length to hold onto.

Sanji and Zoro were dumbstruck, "L-luffy…?" Sanji managed to spit out "What….?"

"I'm sorry" Luffy looked grave at Melody's blue eyes, unfazed by their lack of whites, or pupil. "I can't tell you now, I'll tell you all when we leave the island tomorrow, but for now do not speak about it to anyone." Luffy's tone of voice left no room for questions. Luffy lifted her onto his shoulder. And jumped up onto their ship, and disappeared into the girl's room, he appeared a minute later, and locked the door behind him.

He then settled himself on the Ram's head, lying on his back, looking up at the stars. Zoro jumped onto the ship without a word, trusting his captain fully, and settled in against the mast. Sanji took a drag of his cigarette he lit when he started following Melody and squished the rest under his foot, and followed his captain onto the ship; he pulled out a lawn chair, and fell asleep in it.

**Remember 100 reviews and there will be a bonus chapter on one of the movies, your pick~! :D **


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it's late, had a Canada Day party… and I had no sleep… I'm soooo tired…

well.… On with Time on the Sea! Enjoy the chapter!

I no own One Piece! (But it would be cool to…..)

Time on the Sea

Chapter Fifteen

The next day, many of the villagers were hung-over, and lazing around the towns, hands grasped their heads, but huge smiles on their faces. It wasn't until noon that everyone was awake, but Luffy was up earlier than that, checking up on Melody who was still in the state she was last night, glowing blue eyes and fighting loosely at her binds that hold her to her bed. Luffy, sighs and smiles sadly at his wife. And a bit worried at how the crew will react to learning Melody's history. He locks the bedroom door, and turns to see his first mate and cook, "Common, Luffy" Zoro motions "You gotta help loading the supplies onto the ship." The villagers were kind enough to give them food and a few medical supplies for Zoro. "Even Usopp is helping out" Sanji emits as he takes a drag of his cigarette. Luffy smiles, "Right"

An hour later, Merry was packed and ready to go, numerous Villagers stood below them on the docks to see them off. Johnny and Yosaku had left after lunch, needed to get back to their bounty hunting jobs. The only person they are missing is Nami. Luffy and Usopp lean against the railing "Is Nami even going to come?" Asks the bored Usopp, his head slightly pounds from the beer last night. "Of course she is" Luffy says strongly "She's our Nakama!" even the crowd was talking amongst themselves, wanting to thank Nami one last time before she left with the crew.

Just then Nami's voice rang out from the back of the group. "SET SAIL!" she runs through the villagers, as they try to grab her, calling for her to stop. Luffy smirks and the crew set the boat off; Nami reaches the end of the dock and jumps, landing on the deck proudly. Leaving the people shocked. Then, with a small smile, she lifts her shirt up, and multiple wallets fall to the deck. The crowd screams, their wallets missing from their pockets and shirts.

Nami turns to them, a bill in hand and smirks "Take care everyone!"

"YOU ROTTEN LITTLE THIEF!" the crowed screams at the retreating boat.

"Hasn't changed a bit…." Usopp sweat drops. Zoro huffs "She isn't gonna betray us again, is she?" Sanji just thumbs up at her, while doing a wavy noodle dance "Nami, Good job!"

Luffy bursts out laughing, loving his crew more and more.

As the island gets farther away, the angry yells of the villagers turn happy "Come back anytime!"

"Stay safe!"

"Thank you!"

Nami smiles widely, and waves to them "Good-bye everyone! I'm off now!"

As the Island gets out of site, Nami gasps "Wait! Where's Melody!" she starts freaking out, and Usopp joins in, thinking they left her behind.

Zoro and Sanji look to their captain, who is standing against the rail of Merry, his eyes cast over by his hat. "Melody is in her room" he states.

Nami looks at him puzzled "Than why isn't she out here with us?" she walks to her shared bedroom with Mel, and twists the doorknob, it's locked, so she twists it again in frustration, "Who locked it?"

"I did" Luffy walks forward, and pulls out the woman's room key from his pocket.

"When did you get that key?" Roars Nami

"I've always had it, for this reason" he places the key in the lock, ignoring the fuming Nami, but stops before unlocking it. With a quick look at his curious crew and the clear sea surroundings he gets absolutely serious "what I'm about to show you, and tell you…. It cannot leave this ship, or your mouths unless my personal permission."

Nami quiets down, her face neutral and nods, though a bit confused. Zoro and Sanji nod without hesitation their fatefulness to their Captain is absolute, Usopp takes a deep breath, and nods bravely. Luffy smiles lightly "I trust you all, and you might want to tell Melody, but she cannot know, for her own safety and to keep it away from the Marines and Government." With a small click the door swings open slowly.

The dark room is bathed in the afternoon sunlight. And Melody's eyes shine ocean blue. Nami and Usopp gasp at the sight of her; tied to her bed, which she rarely uses, always opting to use a hammock, her arms and legs bound to the head and foot boards.

Sanji crunches his cigarette. Zoro is silent. Nami and Usopp jump when Melody silently tugs at her binds. "Melody…" Nami as has her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"What… why are her eyes blue… Melody?" Usopp tries to get her attention but is stopped "She can't hear you" Luffy explains, "she gets like this once a year, always at the same time." He shuts the door quietly and locks it again. "Sanji, can you make us something to eat? This is gonna take a while" the chef nods, and everyone follows him to the kitchen.

Once settled, with sandwiches in front of everybody, Luffy sighs, they are going to want to know everything… with a deep breath Luffy begins.

"Ten years ago. Shanks, as you know, the pirate who gave me my hat, arrived at my island after a small trip but not alone, they had an extra passenger they picked up who was floating alone in a small boat, not far from the Island. This was Melody. Shanks and his crew brought her to the local bar where I always visited and had food at. It was kinda their base during their time on the island. Melody woke up not long after, we fought, claiming who was older or younger" Luffy laughs lightly "a stupid fight, and then Shanks began to question her on how she got to be alone on the ship." Luffy paused "…but he never got an answer. Instead Melody's eyes turned sea blue, and an ocean wind burst into the bar, it circled around until it enveloped Melody. She then fell unconscious when the wind left." Luffy took a big breath, everyone listening intently "it was then that Shanks explained it, Melody has been blessed by the sea, I don't know why or how or even when for that matter but once a year, for 24 hours she gets into that state, and tries to get into the ocean. But you can tell when it's coming; she gets a fever and a huge headache." Then Luffy's face darkens, the crew are at the edge of their seats. "For some reason, the government is after the person that is blessed. Shanks also told me that the last known person to be blessed was Gold Roger's lover. She was one of the most wanted people in the world, as Shanks said it, maybe more than the Pirate King himself."

"Does that have to do with the tips of her hair being the same sea blue?" asks Nami

Luffy nods "that happened when she ate the speed-speed fruit, even when she cut her hair the color popped up again."

"What happens when she wakes up?" asks Usopp

"She doesn't remember a thing; she doesn't even know what happens for that one day. I promised Shanks I would keep her save from the government, they can't know about it."

"We'll keep Melody-chan safe too!" Sanji roars, with fire in his eyes.

"She's are nakama now as well" Zoro smirks "The government isn't getter their hands on her"

"o-o-of course! With my amazing bravery and strength it'll be a snap!" Usopp sprouts.

Nami smiles "Of course!"

"Shihihihihi, great" laughs Luffy "But remember to act normal tomorrow, she can't know"

The crew nods.

"What would happen if she fell into the water?" Asks Zoro

"On a regular day she would just sink, she doesn't get weak like normal fruit users, but she has never fully fallen in in her blessed state. Once her foot got in, and it was like the sea was trying to pull her in, I got her out though."

Luffy never mentioned Mel's past though; it was hers to tell not his.

Sailing became quiet afterwards. Everyone doing their own thing, Usopp and Luffy played a game, with Luffy checking up on Melody every hour, Zoro napped, while Sanji waited hand and foot on Nami.

After dinner, everyone starts playing cards in the kitchen, and at 5 after 12, in shuffles Melody.

"Sanji~!" she wines "I'm starving…. Make me some food, please! I feel like I haven't eaten all day~" Sanji jumps up "Of course, Melody-chan!"

"Hey, hey Mel! Come join our game!" Luffy smiles widely like a child and pats the seat next to his. Melody smiles "What are we playing?" she asks

"Um… sea-king!"

"It's Go Fish Luffy, not sea-king" Nami slaps him on the back of his head.

"But sea-kings taste better"" he wines. Everyone laughs, while Nami sighs.

Sanji places a pile of food in front of Melody "When'd we leave the island?" she asks, after some bites.

"Yesterday, you were sleeping a lot, so we decided to let you get some rest." Luffy smoothly lies.

Nami nods "You were out like a light" she giggles.

Melody nods in between bites of food, and smiles widely, the crew doing very well at hiding the last 24 hours from her, she doesn't even notice.

(I wanted to stop it here, but it's too short isn't it….. :P well then here's some more!)

Back to Melody's POV

"Hey~! Nami~ can I please~ have a tangerine?" Luffy wines, after being thrown from the trees by Sanji, Nami has just finished planting them on the deck and made her way to a lawn chair shaded by an umbrella on the main deck.

"NO" She says, lifting a newspaper a News Coo dropped off a couple minutes ago.

"So…" I swing my legs from my seat on Merry's railing, behind her, my back to the ocean "We're off to the Grand Line, our next big adventure!" I smile.

"Yep" Luffy laughs from his seat on the floor beside Usopp.

Nami opens her paper and out of the corner of my eye, a stray paper floats from it. "What's this?" I ask out loud and pick it up.

…

"WAHH! Luffy! You got a bounty!"

"What? What? Let me see!" Luffy bounds to my side, and pulls the poster from my hands. "Ohhh~ look here I do!" He laughs and passes the poster to Usopp, laughing wildly. "Nice job, Captain! Who's next I wonder…. I hope it's me!" I pat his hatted head.

"30,000,000 Beli!"

"We're wanted men now!" Luffy celebrates.

"Don't you realize this means your life is at risk?" Nami sweat drops, but she goes unnoticed.

"Look!" Usopp points to the back of a head in Luffy's smiling picture. "That's me! I might be famous!"

"As if" Sanji pouts, and joins us near the poster.

"…With this, we can't afford to be in the East Blue any longer" Nami frets, while Luffy and I hop off the railing and start dancing along with the boys "ALRIGHT Men! Let's head straight for the Grand Line!"

"AYE, AYE!" we cheer.

"Hey" Zoro cuts in our celebrating short from waking from his nap "I see an island up ahead"

Nami turns to the sea, "Ah, we're here already, Loguetown"

"What's Loguetown?" I ask. And stare out at the approaching island lush with trees.

"It's a port town, the last before the entrance into the Grand Line. It is also the birth and death place of the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger."

"Awesome, really!" Luffy stares wide eyed from his seat on Merry's Lamb head he just jumps to. "Wow… so that's the town that the Pirate King died at…"

"Yep, the island is also known as the beginning and the end. " Nami explains, "Shall we go?"

"Yosh"

"We'll arrive in about an hour, so everyone get ready"

"Hai~!" we cheer, Usopp goes off into the boys room with Luffy, Sanji goes back to slaving over Nami, and Zoro falls asleep. So heading into my room with Nami I grab my small back pack from my hammock, and what leftover money I have gathered since leaving home. "So…" I muse to myself "I need some new clothes… and maybe I'll get myself a weapon…? Super speed isn't going to be enough on the Grand line." I seal-up my bag and swing it over by shoulder. "Maybe I'll piss off some Marines and get my own bounty while I'm looking around the execution platform…." I grin evilly.

"We're here" Nami calls us back into the deck. I jump off Merry to Luffy's side

"Wow, this is a busy town…" Usopp whistles, it is indeed, hundreds of people, are walking around the shops, the street looks like it goes on forever, from the pier. "We're gonna check out where the Pirate King died!" I grab Luffy hand, and we run into town.

"Yep"

From behind us Nami sighs, and the rest of the crew goes their ways to get what they need.

"So…." I find myself in the middle of a deserted street "where did Luffy go? I can't believe we got separated…" I sigh, and scratch my head. "I guess he went to the platform…. But where's that…?"

Walking my way back to the busy shopping streets I walk past a large weapons store. In the large display window sits a long chain that flared a dark blue tint in the sunlight, and a heavy looking weight on one end of it. "Oh~, I guess I can meet up with Luffy later" I smile eying the weapon, and walk into the store.

A teen, maybe 13 years of age sits behind a large glass display case, reading a book, he has short brown hair "Yo" I greet him, he looks up, my hazel eyes meet his brown ones "Oh, hello" he closes his book "What can I do for you?" He smiles.

"I saw the chain in the window, and was curious"

"Oh, that one" he makes his way to the window, and brings the chain back to his seat "yes, hand crafted" he hands it to me it inspect. It's cold, and surprisingly heavy, the ball being the heaviest point, about the say weight as one of Zoro's easier irons, (heavy enough if dropped it would make a nice dent in wood) twirling it experimentally I smile at the easy use. "The metal is laced with Kairoseki , a solid form of the sea, it cancels out Devil Fruit powers and weakens the user, it's a rare metal, mostly used my Marines, "

Shocked, I glare a bit at the chain, _I'm a devil fruit user… but I don't feel weak_ experimentally behind my back, I spin one of my fingers _Nope, my devil fruit is still working…. Weird… Whatever _"I'll take it!" I smile. _Could be useful in the Grand Line _

"Great, it also comes with some extra weights," from inside the display case he lifts out a suitcase, and opens it, inside sit multiple weight, at different sizes, one even is like a grappling hook. "Awesome"

"So the total is 10,000 beli"

"That's reasonable" I dig out my money bag, and out of my 50,000 beli savings extract the amount needed leaving me more than enough to buy some clothes.

"Thank you" I wrap the chain around my waist like a belt, and with suit case in hand I wave to the teen and make my way towards some clothing shops.

Grabbing some plain t-shirts and shorts and asking directions to the platform. I make my way toward the town square.

"Outta the way! Outta the way!" a bunch of men bustle through the crowd all wearing dark cloaks, I dodge them swiftly before they can run me over "Hey! What where you're going!" I yell at their disappearing figures, "Damn rude people, where are they headed anyway, to the platform?"

Then I hear gun shots go off. "Wha- it came from the platform…. Luffy what did you do now?" people are now running away from the centre of the town, they clog the streets, and I get pushed to the side, they run, screaming about pirates attacking someone on the platform. Sighing I jump onto the roof tops, and charge to the centre, the buildings clear into a large circle opening, and at the far end is Luffy, held down by a block of wood, keeping his head and hands down. Buggy the Clown sitting on top of him, his pirate crew around the platform. And an ax held in his hands. "Welcome to the Public execution of Straw-Hat Luffy!" Buggy laughs evilly. "For the crime of angering me, I sentence you to death!" Buggy stands, keeping one foot on the block, to keep him down.

_No….._

"Any last words?" He raises his Ax over his head, ready to strike.

Luffy stops squirming, and smiles wide, "I'M THE MAN WHO'LL BECOME THE PIRATE KING!"

"LUFFY!" I scream my heart wrenching

Buggy swings.

"MEL! ZORO! SANJI! USOPP! NAMI!" Luffy grins "Sorry, but it looks like I'm dead!"

My heart stops, as the blade nears its target. "LUFFY~!" I scream as tears prickle my sight.

Then suddenly, a bolt of lightning crashes down on the platform, knocking it over, and lighting it on fire.

In the blink of an eye, I'm in front of the wreckage and catch Luffy's hat as it floats down, and rain starts to pour down. Luffy stands unharmed in front of me, I plop the hat on his head as he laughs "Hahaha looks like I did survive, how lucky!"

My tears become mixed with the rain and I punch Luffy

"Dumbass! Do you know how worried I was!" his rubber body bends back, and reels back to me, his head beside my ear "Sorry, I love you"

My heart quickens, and I turn from him, my face beet red and I nod. He laughs.

By my feet is the charred body that is Buggy, I snarl "This is because I missed fighting with you last time" I kick him, sending him flying into his other crew members, knocking a good number out.

"Come on, the Grand Line is waiting" I smile, my face still red _Now isn't the time to sort my feelings but a kiss won't hurt…._ I give Luffy a quick peck on the cheek, "Captain"

"Yosh!" with that we charge through the pirates and normal people and meet up with Zoro and Sanji who have dealt with the main part of the pirates, "Come on!" they join our run, as Marines show up, surrounding the area. We run through them, but they follow. The winds pick up and the rain pounds down, quickly shoving my shopping bags into my back pack the four of us split up, I follow Luffy down an alley, and we lose the marines.

"Which way?" he asks

"um… left" we turn left and emerge on the main road, it's deserted. The marines elsewhere.

As we continue are run, we come across a man in our way.

Hope you liked it, please review! (it feels rushed to me… but I think that's only the sleep interrupting my thinking skills :P)


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sorry; this chapter has been so hard to write I could never get it the way I wanted! But I have now. **

**Welcome! We have made over 100 reviews~! I'm so happy! And as I promised there will be a special chapter from one of the movies, check out my profile for the poll or just voice your opinion in a review! Enjoy!**

**I don't own One Piece in any way! **

Time on the Sea

Chapter Sixteen

Last time: _I follow Luffy down an alley, and we lose the marines. "Which way?" he asks_

"_um… left" we turn left and emerge on the main road, it's deserted. The marines elsewhere._

_As we continue are run, we come across a man in our way. _

The man in question has what looks like a motorbike at his side. As we near the man, I note through the crazy rain and wind that he has short white hair and wears a white marine jacket, multiple cigars in his mouth and attached throughout his jacket, also a stick like thing attached to his back with a handle "So you've come, Straw Hat Luffy…" he states calmly through the rain, loud enough for us to hear. "You!" Luffy recognises him. I ignore him and keep running, "no time to play with a marine Luffy!"

"The name's Smoker!" said Marine puffs out some cigar smoke. "I'm a Captain of the Marines here." I see smoke start spewing from his arms, and I gasp "Dude! You're on fire…. In the rain….wait…" I stop in my tracks, he can't be on fire….then his arms burst into huge thick smoke. He yells "I won't let you set sail!" as the smoke sails at high speeds towards us. I smirk as Luffy and I dodge to opposite sides, I slide across the slippery ground, and look up to see the smoke has caught Luffy, raising him off the ground. "Oi! No fair!" I scream at the Marine, as Luffy struggles "Smoke can't grab stuff…." then it clicks, it's a devil fruit! He's a logia user, dropping my bags for a minute; I charge at Smoker while he's busy with Luffy and charge/kick him at the gut well that didn't work out. My feet and legs just flow through him, stopping at my waist right at the chain. With no time to think Luffy yells my name and throws a punch at Smoker's head his arm stretching and wobbling from the high winds It goes through Smoker and he disappears in a huge cloud, effectively dropping me to the ground with a grunt and a bit of a shock, head hits the pavement and I look back to see Smoker's smoke grab Luffy's head "Are you really worth 30 million beli?" he growls, and making his body solid again he smashes Luffy face first into the ground keeping him there by sitting on his back, holding his face into the stone with one hand.

"Hey!" I catch his attention as he goes for the weapon on his back. I stand, soaked from the rain, cold and pull my chain and weight out for round two. "Get off of Luffy!" with a couple of running steps forward, in a blur I swing my weight ball it connects with Smoker's head faster than he can blink knocking him out cold. I scoff as his eyes roll back into his head, and he collapses face first on top of Luffy. "I did it!" I cry out doing a little dance/jump "I love this weapon!" I pull it back and is about to secure it on my waist when another man in a black cloak catches my eye. He stands over Smoker and Luffy, a red tribal tattoo takes up the left side of his face, the rest covered by the cloak, he smirks, as his eyes meet mine, I'm weary "Who-" I'm cut off when he says "Melody, right? My son is lucky to have you, but be weary. Harder times are in the future…"

Confused, I shake my head and look back but the guy is gone. Who was that…? Was he a weirdo…? Intruding on my thoughts is a bunch of Marine Soldiers flying through the air from a side street, followed by Zoro and Sanji. "Come on, run or we'll be trapped on this Island!" Zoro calls, "There's a huge ass storm coming!" the two run past; Zoro grabs Luffy in the processes. I catch up with them, grabbing my fallen bags as well.

We make it to Merry in great time, without any more trouble from the Marines. Usopp helps the four of us onto the ship, as it takes off from the dock, the winds and rough waves too much for it to keep still any longer.

Soaked and most of us panting (not me) we collapse onto the deck.

"Woo~ that was fun!" Luffy laughs. I grumble and smack him on the head.

"You still had me worried you idiot!"

Luffy just laughs, then Nami appears at the railing "What do you think you're doing? Get in your positions, this storm is huge!" She growls.

Zoro grumbles while Sanji swoons with hearts in his eyes as they do their duties, while Luffy, Usopp and I snap to alert. Zoro and I climb up the mast and let the sail go while Luffy and Usopp have the job of securing everything in the rooms and storage. Including the items bought witch they just put in the girl's room. Sanji has control of the helm guiding the ship to Nami's orders. The ship settles into a sailing rhythm in the storm towards the Grand Line just minutes after leaving the island. Out on the deck we all see a light from a lighthouse "Just beyond that light is the entrance to the Grand Line" Nami explains as our jobs finish up, we all admire it for a few seconds, while the rain continues to pour. "D-don't you guys think entering the Grand Line in this storm is a bit…." Usopp is cowering.

"Man up Usopp this adds to the adventure." I pat him on the back.

On the middle of the deck, Sanji sets a large Keg. "We've reached the Grand line so this calls for a celebration!

We circle around the barrel as Sanji raises his foot on top of it "To find All Blue." He smiles.

Luffy's next "To become the Pirate King!"

I'm going to be beside Luffy the entire time, I'm someone else than I was before. I'm better; I'm the queen "To be the Pirate Queen!" I laugh, just our luck to enter our adventure like this.

Zoro "To be the greatest swordsman" he adds his foot on the barrel.

"To draw a map of the world" Nami smiles her sandal tapping the lid.

Usopp's next "T… t-to become a brave warrior of the seas!" he states proudly

Seeing determination in our eyes and a look at Luffy's reassuring grin, us, the future pirate king's crew

silently promise, we will do everything in our power and join Luffy at the top, guiding him, and being his

support.

With a large crunch I raise my leg along with my crew mates and we destroy the keg, spilling beer everywhere "OFF TO THE GRAND LINE!"

"NAMI~!" Luffy yells from his spot on Merry's head "The light went out!"

"Luffy, we've passed the Lighthouse, of course it's gone out, now call everyone"

"Kay~"

I join Luffy on his tiny gathering hunt, and had gathered everyone in the kitchen, all of use soaked one way or another. "The entrance to the Grand line is a mountain." Nami slams a map on the table.

Zoro sighs, with a hand on his head. Sanji ends up dropping his cigarette from his mouth and rushes to put it out and lights another one at the same time. Usopp on the other hand freaks out "A mountain!"

"Yep, the map and the guiding line both point at Reverse Mountain right on the Redline."

"So…." I think out loud, "We crash through the mountain?"

"No, there's a waterway"

"That's crazy!" Usopp remarks.

Ok, the entrance is small, so I need Sanji at the helm, and the rest of you looking out, if we're even an inch off the speed of the current will smash us into the Redline… and we'll all die" Nami is directly blunt. This causes Usopp to break out in shivers, and promptly passes out. Zoro wakes him with a large smack on the face with one sword. Luffy stood and called me over from prodding Usopp's body with my foot. I stand beside him, and lean into the window watching the storming sea, and ignoring the cold and wetness that covered me.

"Mel… we're actually here!" he turns from the window to me, a large smile on his face. "Yeah…" I watch his face when it frowns "Nami… the storm is gone….is it a magic storm?"

"Your right…" I look out to the sunny, clear sky. I swear it was just dark and stormy a second ago.

We all file out of the cabin onto the deck; Nami rushes from railing to railing "That storm should have… led us to the… entrance…"

"I wonder what happened to the storm" asks Usopp. Luffy just laughs and takes his spot on Merry's head again.

"SHIT!" Nami screams from the back deck, "We've entered the Calm Belt!" I run to her side "What's that?" looking out I can see the storm but around us is purely clear and calm. "The storm's over there, but calm here…" Zoro muses

"DON'T JUST STAND AROUND!" Nami rages at the guys "grab the oars and row as fast as you can! We have to get back into the storm immediately!"

"As you wish Nami!" Sanji smiles

"Why do we want to go into the storm?" asks Usopp

Looking into the water I see a huge shadow a fin the size of Merry emerges from the water "Just shut up and do as she says!" I scream and run back to the main deck "t-t-there's something in the water!"

"We're in the Calm belt" Nami explains quickly "the Grand Line is surrounded by these two belts of windless calm oceans; we're stuck in one now!"

Looking back to the water I see more and more shadows. "Guys…."

Suddenly the ship starts shaking and going crazy "An earth quake?" Luffy wonders,

"We're on open seas you dumbo!" Usopp screams

Then Merry is lifted off of the water from something underneath us. I freeze and look out, huge sea monsters surround the ship, each a million times larger than the little Going Merry.

The looks of shock and craziness were all over the boys, Usopp starts foaming at the mouth and passes out not even a second later, Sanji nearly cried, Zoro couldn't speak, his eyes nearly popping out of his head while Luffy's mouth hit the deck "HOLY…. SH…"

While I openly cried, thinking of the swear words I could shout "Holy…. mighty… crab… balls!"

Nami hugged the mast "This is a den for Sea Kings…" she cried

The fish monsters merely looked around the smaller ones dove back under while the huge one stayed above. The three awake boys were quick, and had the oars faster than I could have gotten them "A…alright…." Zoro swallowed loudly, all three sweating. "As soon as this thing dives back down start rowing your arms off, got it?!"

"Aye Aye!"

I just slid to my knees beside Nami, as the large Sea King started to move, petrified I grabbed the mast with Nami as the monster sneezed, sending us flying.

One body talked as the thunder rolled and lighting lit up the dark sky of the storm. "Oh, thanks god… we're back in the storm…." Luffy huffed.

Everyone lies out on the deck, scared shitless after that. "Now… do you understand why we have to use the entrance?" asks Nami, into the wood deck.

"Yeah…." Zoro agrees "understood…"

Sanji was silent… until he cracked a laugh "Holy, might, crab, balls?"

I snicker "… don't judge me, I couldn't think of anything"

"I got it!" Nami sits up

"what, crab balls?" Luffy asks, a smile on his face.

"NO!" how we're gonna climb the mountain, its sea currents, from each of the four seas all heading towards the mountain, it goes up."

"That makes sense" Sanji prods Usopp who's still out cold.

"At the very top, the currents combine and come out to the Grand Line!" Nami stands up "If we fail the entry way… we'll crash and get dragged to the bottom of the sea…"

"So it's a magic mountain!" Luffy smiles understandingly.

Nami just sighs. "Yea…"

"I've heard a bit." Sanji stands as well,

"About the mountain?" asks Zoro, who crosses his arms "No, about the Grand Line… supposedly half of the people die just trying to get in, entering isn't going to be easy"

"I see the magic mountain!" Luffy grips the railing

"Really! Wow~! It's huge!" I smile.

"So that's the Red Line?"

"I can't even see the top because of the clouds!" Usopp exclaims

"Get the rudder!" Luffy orders to Sanji and Usopp who run to it in the cabin.

"Amazing…" Nami stares out at the large rock wall in front of us, the entrance just getting into our sight.

"It's the entrance to the water way!"

"The ocean is… really going up the mountain…" Nami is shocked.

The entrance is amazing; I have no words for it other than it's a river up a mountain, with entrance gates at the beginning

"We're of course; go a little to the right!" Luffy orders, I notice it too by his side at the front.

Looking back Usopp and Sanji pull and push the rudder, but it snaps, clean in half.

Luffy's eyes pop out of his head while Zoro and I sweat drop and Nami screams. The ship nears the first entrance gate. "We're gonna crash!" I scream. Luffy tosses his hat; I grab it "Gomu Gomu…." He jumps in front of the ship, "Balloon!" Luffy inflates, and is caught between the ship and the gate. Merry bounces off right into the middle of the water way.

"Luffy!" I rush to the side railing my arm out for him.

"We're saved!" Nami relaxes with a huge smile.

Luffy's stretched hand grabs mine, Zoro comes up behind me and grabs his arm; together we tug Luffy onto the deck as Merry swiftly climbs the mountain.

"We did it!" we all scream.

I laugh, letting the nerves out just watching Luffy's confident smile. I notice the rain has stopped; Nami sheds her rain coat and lets it flap in the strong wind. I plop Luffy's hat on his head. And shockingly Luffy pulls me in for a quick kiss "We're closer than ever Mel."

I blush, my smile just got larger.

Gripping his hat and his spot on Merry's figurehead Luffy laughs himself silly I stand beside him, gripping the railing, Zoro to his other side and Nami on mine. It takes only seconds to reach the top.

"This is crazy!" Usopp yells over the wind from his spot with Sanji on the mast by the sail "It comes with being a pirate" I yell back. We clear the cloud cover, reaching the tip, the ships in the air for a few seconds where we can see the sea beyond "I can see the Grand Line!" Luffy look over the clouds

"All we have to do is go down." Nami explains, then…. The ship drops.

It's a very, very uncomfortable feeling when you're falling through the air. Luffy is gripping Merry's head to keep himself on the ship while everyone else held onto whatever they could, the railing, the mast, a doorframe. "AH!" I scream as my stomach lift up in my body.

The something grabs on to my arm, "Luffy?" he hold me close, pulling me beside him as the decent begins. "HOLD ON!" he yells through the rushing water. I oblige and wrap onto him.

"BUOOOOH~!"

"What was that?" asks Zoro.

"Who cares WOOHOO!" Luffy scream

"Probably the wind"

"BUOOOHH~!" it comes again.

"Nami! There's a mountain ahead!" Sanji yells down from his spot.

"BUOOOHH~!"

"It's a mountain?" she screams "HOW CAN THERE BE A MOUNTAIN?! IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE OPEN WATER FROM HERE!"

"It's no mountain!" Usopp shrieks "IT'S A WHALE!" and almost on cue as the loud roaring sound nearly made us all go deaf came from the large thing as we get closer. "BUOOOHH!"

"WAHHH~!" we all scream.

"Turn portside!" Zoro orders, pointing to a small gap between the Red Line and the huge whale, "But the rudder's broken!" Usopp cries

"I got a plan!" Luffy pushes me onto the deck, and rushes into the cabin, past Zoro, Usopp and Sanji trying the useless rudder "It won't move!" Sanji screams. I watch was the whale gets closer and closer.

**BOOM!**

The front cannon is shot

Everyone stops. Shocked at what Luffy did. I slide onto my butt beside Nami, Merry slowed down but didn't stop, we crash into the whale, and Merry's head cracked off, landing too close to the two of us. "Oh god… I almost died just now…" Nami shakes

"Th-that's… an understatement." I take a shaky breath.

"MY SPECIAL SEAT!" I hear Luffy cry from the cabin.

I turn back to the whale, to meet a huge eye ball, we all freeze as does the whale.

"N… now's our chance run for it!" Zoro yells, we all grab the oars and start paddling while Luffy is morning the broken Merry head. "What's with that thing, did it not feel that cannonball!?" Nami cries.

"Maybe it's just slow…" I shrug

"Who the hell cares!" Zoro barks at me. and rows faster.

"BOOHH!" THE Whale cries,

"Aghhhh!" we all scream

"My ears!" the whale's bellow is deafening.

"Row! Row as fast as you can!" Zoro orders

Silently Luffy walks to the side of the ship that faces the Whale's eye "How dare you destroy…." He pulls back his fist. "…my special seat!" His fist flies right into the eye ball.

"THAT IDIOT!" the rest of us scream all crying, Nami passes out.

The eye turns to us. "It… saw us!" I scream tears blear my vision but the eye is hard to miss.

"Come at me, you bastard!" Luffy gets into a fighting stance and immediately Usopp and Zoro pounce "Just shut the hell up already!" They kick Luffy in the head.

"Oof!" he goes flying onto the deck face first. I continue rowing; Luffy got that coming to him…

Then... the whale opens its mouth…..

"Oh, shit!"

Luffy goes flying off, as Merry is sucked into the monster's mouth. Its mouth shuts behind us, as we continue down into the darkness.

We could feel Merry moving through water, but the darkness is blinding. We can't see a hand in front of your own faces, and I had the luck to trip over Nami, who stayed on the ground and wacked my face on the deck, I didn't move and close my eyes waiting to be digested "what…" I could hear Zoro say, I looked up and could see, the sky… painted around us, lights hung around the cavern like place and island sat in front of Merry, a man sits in a lawn chair staring at us.

"I thought we were eaten?" I got up, confused and help Nami to her feet. "we were" she frowned, and examined the place.

"Hey old man!" Sanji yelled "Where are we?"

"Oi! We're talking to you!" Zoro snaps when the man doesn't reply

"You're inside the whale."

"WHAT?!" Usopp screams.

"That's one cool whale" I nod.

"DON'T BE IMPRESSED!" Nami raves and bonks me over the head.

**Yay! We're in the grand line**

**So sorry, life has been a bitch…. And college is looming over me.**

**Anyway. I'll be updating sooner now and remember to check out the poll on my profile**

**Until next time, please review. **


	17. Chapter 17

Hi…..

I'm so sorry about the really….really long wait. I was having a hell of a time writing this part…. So much trouble (Please don't kill me) that I have skipped it!

**Also my poll for the special movie chapter is finished the winner is ... STRONG WORLD! movie 10. i'm starting it tomorrow. so look forward for that, :D  
><strong>

I DON'T OWN ONE PIECE!

Just a summary: Laboon is the big whale; he keeps bashing his head against the red line to be reunited with his crew, who left him behind fifty years ago. Crocus the old man is a doctor and has been looking after him. Some people named Mr. 9 and Miss Wednesday try to kill Laboon, but are stopped by Melody and Luffy, they got out of the whale's stomach and Luffy challenges Laboon to a fight, Luffy breaks the mast off of Merry during the fight, it ends in a tie. Luffy then draws the Straw hat's symbol on Laboon's head as a promise to come back and to stop him from hurting himself. The two weirdoes regain consciousness (since Melody knocked them out) and pleaded for a ride to their island; Whiskey Peak. Luffy agrees. Crocus then gives them a Log pose, and set them off after Merry was fixed by Usopp (with help from Zoro and Melody)

Time on the Sea

Chapter Seventeen

I took one step outside the warmness of the girl's cabin and promptly rushed back inside again for a coat and scarf. It's only been a couple of hours since leaving the twin capes and Laboon, heading towards Whiskey peak. And it was snowing outside. It's crazy, snow! In the spring! But I'm happy to join in with Luffy and Usopp with their playing. The white stuff covered a good foot deep on Merry's deck. I dare not run on it in fear of slipping into the salty water.

"It's cold!" I smile as Usopp complains for a second but soon went back to his snow art.

Things are just getting crazier I shook my black and blue hair, but I like it. Staring up at the cloudy sky, snowflakes settled on my face I smiled again, only to get a face full of a snow ball, thrown by Luffy.

"Hey!" I yelled, as Luffy and Usopp laugh their hearts out. Smirking, I sent a volley of snow balls quick as a cheetah at the two teens, laughing as they became snow teens.

Sanji soon joined in, flinging snow from his shovel at the boys when a stray snowball hit the back of his head when they returned fire.

A full out snow war broke out on the deck and Zoro slept in the middle of it, completely unaware of anything.

Nami sat in the Galley, wrapped in blankets and jackets with a hot cup of tea, as she kept an eye out on the Log Pose. Our resident passengers kept to themselves for the most part but then the snow started Nami ordered them to shovel like Sanji, but on the upper deck.

"OH~" I started singing, pretty badly… "This is the life of a pirate! Rolling in the snow~!" over and over again.

Luffy and Usopp join in with me, but we were interrupted when a loud crack tore through the sky, lighting lit up the now almost black clouds.

"It's really weird weather" I mused as the three of us and now Sanji join in our stare at the clouds.

"AGHHH!" a scream came from the galley, then Nami burst from the door "TURN AROUND 180 DEGREES WE'RE WAY OFF COURSE!"

"what~!"

"Why?"

"Did we forget something?" asked Luffy.

"YOU DUMB ASSES! WE'RE HEADED IN THE WRONG WAY!" Nami continued screaming. "Catch the wind from the right side!"

"AYE!" I grabbed 9 and Wednesday and took the sails

"Usopp, you take the jib sail!"

"Got it"

"Sanji get the rudder!"

"LEAVE IT TO ME NAMI-SWANN~!"

"AND BE QUIET!"

Seconds went by as we did our jobs when the cold wind suddenly went warm and changed direction, "WHAT!?" Nami began freaking out even more.

"ZORO wake up we're in an emergency!" each of us as we did our jobs tried to wake the swordsman, but he never stirred.

Everything went downhill from there.

"I see a dolphin!"

"The waves are getting higher!"

"Fog ahead!"

"ICEBURGE SPOTTED AT 10 O'CLOCK!"

"JUST WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS OCEAN?!" Nami cried.

"Water leaking in the lower deck!"

"ON IT!" I got it done in a second.

"The winds are too strong!"

"The sails gonna rip!"

And we had Lunch somewhere in all the middle of that….

Until…. "The COMPASS CHANGED AGAIN!" And it started all over again.

An hour later, everyone lay on the deck in a heap, the ocean finally calm.

"YAAAWWWNNN…." Zoro sat up and stretched, "That was a nice nap. Hm?" I eyed him with displeasure, too tired to do anything…. But… "Hey. The weather's nice and all but don't you guys think you're being a bit too lazy? Are you sure we're going the right way?"

I snapped. "YOU SON OF A BITCH ZORO!" I don't care, so with what energy I've have left, I kicked him in the head, sending him into the water. "YOU SLEPT THROUGH IT ALL!"

He was mad, but lived. Lucky I didn't kill him in the first place! I need food~

Then Nami had at him when he got back on deck.

"ISLAND AHEAD!" Luffy pointed out, he's still full of energy. "It's giant Cacti!"

Indeed the island held the huge spiky plants everywhere. "So this is Whiskey peak!" Sanji smiled and lit a new cigarette. "Thank god!" our passengers cried in relieve "Now then, we're off"

"Thank you for taking us here, my honeys"

"If fate will have it let us meet again!" the two hopped on the railing, "Bye bye Baby" and dived into the water.

"Those two are weird" Luffy and I commented.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

When we landed, we were greeted by the town's people, they were surprisingly happy to have pirates land on their island, and invited just to party. I wasn't gonna turn down free food and booze.

Now then, I have been told that I can't hold my Liquor, because of how fast my body digests it. Oh well, it's still good!

As the sun set, the party began. Luffy, Usopp, and I started stuffing our faces while Nami and Zoro started a drinking game and Sanji got caught up with all the girls.

I was the first one to pass out, of everyone partying. And first one to wake up. It was quiet; the villagers were nowhere to be seen. Luffy was asleep across my lap, Sanji on the couch where I last saw him, Zoro on a table, and Nami on the floor beside Usopp. It was a sight to see, and would have been cute if not for my senses in danger mode.

"Mel"

Zoro made me jump as he stood,

"I thought you were sleeping?"

"No, the villagers are really villagers they drugged the food and drink"

"Really? No wonder I was the first one out."

Zoro shrugged, "A true swordsman never allows alcohol to take control of himself, including drugs"

"Well… what now?" I ask.

Zoro headed towards the back door. "Hey, where ya going?" I called after him

"Keep watch" he said back.

"…figures…." I sighed.

Not 5 minutes later, two men quietly peeked into the room; I shut my eyes, and let my head dangle. "Shit" one whispered "one's missing" then they left.

I smirked, things are gonna get interesting. "You might as well get up Nami"

"How could you tell?" Nami stood up and brushed herself off.

I shrugged, you smiled, so what are you gonna do?"

"Gonna go steal some money!" Nami got beli signs in her eyes "and you're gonna help me"

"But-"

"Nope, you're helping me this time, we're gonna hit the entire town!"

Placing Luffy's head down on the ground I sighed and followed Nami out and down an alley. I then had the pleasure of running all around town gathering Beli from just about everyone's pockets, even those fighting (which I was very proud of). It only took a couple of minutes but still, I'd rather be with Luffy. Nami and I loaded everything onto Merry, and locked it all safely into her vault, I'm sworn never to speak of its placement, or risk…. Something very, very, very unpleasant…..

With that done we head back to the bar we left the others in. looking to make sure the coast is clear I first notice Luffy missing from our passed out crew members, and only a second later I hear him.

"Damn it Luffy, always causing trouble." Nami swears,

"Let's find him" I smile.

And we found him alright, fighting Zoro. Both Nami and I face palmed, the so called Baroque Works – a bounty hunter organization responsible for everything on this island is getting ignored by the Captain and First-mate.

I stepped out from behind the wall, Nami and was watching from, and yelled to my husband as he let a Gomu Gomu no Bazooka fly "Luffy!.

He smiled at me "Hey Melody!"

"Those people drugged us, they're bad, Zoro's right!"

"What? Really?" but his fists was already flying towards Zoro, sending him into one of the empty buildings. "…Oops…" Luffy laughed uneasily and scratched his head "Sorry ZORO!" he yelled into the hole. I frowned, and wacked him on the head, beside him in a second "Think before you act baka"

It was then I noticed the others on the street with us, a girl wearing yellow and an umbrella, and the man with dreadlocks and sunglasses "part of Baroque works I guess" I folded my arms, and then turned to the others in the clearing, the girl with blue hair from before, who we gave a lift too, her hair was down and was accompanied by a large duck wearing a hat and a harness, "you gonna fight too?" I asked her

"We're ordered to eliminate the princess of Alabasta" the man spoke, pointing to the blue haired girl, what was her name again? Miss Wednesday? "A princess?" Luffy looked interested, as was I "Never met a princess before, awesome" I smiled at the girl, I saw the man shift; something was on his finger, he pointed it as Luffy and I "you cannot interfere"

I stuck my tongue out at him "What we do is none of your business"

Then he flicked the thing at me, it was remarkably fast. But I'm faster, as I dodged it I watched it fly by my face, and screamed as it exploded, sending Luffy in one direction and me the other. I slammed into a wall, making a pretty good dent. My ears were ringing, and my body slightly throbbing, I pushed myself forward, shuttered and walked out of the smoke "WHAT THE HELL!" I yelled "THAT WAS A BUGGER! A DISGUSTING BUGGER!" I pointed at the crazy bugger man

"Was it?" Luffy asked stopping at my side, unharmed "Ew" he stuck his tongue out. "Mine" he called, and through the smoke attacked the bugger man. "Then I guess yellow is mine" I looked up at the floating girl. She laughed evilly "With my Kilo Kilo fruit I can adjust my weight, only 1Kg and I float-"

"Don't care" I said calmly up at her, and pulled my chain free. I swung it a couple of times as she got mad yelling "Listen to me! Eat this 10 000Kg press!" She then fell from the sky. I took a step to the left, she missed me completely. I looked down into the hole she made, and pouted "too easy"

As the dust cleared I swung the weight of the chain onto her head, knocking her out cold.

I looked back to Luffy then, and saw he was finished, the man was out cold. "So, Zoro you ok in there?" I asked as said swordsman climbed out of the building furious. "Luffy, baka!"

"Sorry" our captain laughed at him, a huge smile on his face. Zoro grumbled, but joined us anyway.

Then, out of nearly nowhere, Nami appears from her hiding place. "Good job guys, nice fighting" she smiles

"Damn Woman you were hiding the whole time!" Zoro growled at her

"Sorry, sorry, it looked like you had it under control" she smirked. "Anyway, do you want to make a contract with me?" she turned to the woman the weirdoes called a princess,

"What're you people talking about…?" she asked from atop the duck "Why did you save me?"

Nami got that evil glint in her eyes "For money"

* * *

><p>(*$*)<p>

BTW moved into College :O homework sucks, and I'm in res. Gotta roommate who's awesome. got more time to work on Tome on the Sea which is awesome! :D

And HAPPY Birthday to me! :D next chapter will be up on Friday I promise!


	18. Special One Piece chapter! STRONG WORLD!

Hello guys, i had the author's note written already, but then my internet cut off and deleted it... so here's a short version.

Sorry, I know I haven't been updating, i know... sorry again, School has been super busy so updates will be slow but i promised that i would never abandon this story, and i never will i love it too much and have so much planned :D  
>Anyway enjoy this 100 review special on One Piece Movie Strong World with Melody :D there are clues in here that are connected to future chapters, nothing big but things that will keep you entertain with ideas on what will come in the future until the story gets to those parts :D Also Shiki is slightly... ok a lot more evil than original, i think it fits better :D<p>

I do not own One Piece, only Melody and the blessed Plot (Which you guys don't know yet :3 i'm so sneaky-don't hate me~) Love you guys :D review please i also love reviews :D

**Time on the Sea, Special Chapter: Strong World**

"Luffy…" I kept my eyes on Shiki as he looked over Sunny's railing using his float- float devil fruit to keep it in the air beside his own ship. "I've got a bad feeling about him… we shouldn't trust him."

My husband looked to him then back to me, my hazel eyes met his brown almost black. I couldn't place his emotions, but they looked conflicted. "Look, I know he promised to take us to the East Blue, but he's been staring at Nami and I like we're a piece of meat." My carefree attitude was gone, gone like his. It looked like protectiveness flashed in his eyes for a second.

I've felt that old man's eyes on me ever since he landed on Sunny's deck after Nami warned him and his crew about the sudden cyclone that whipped past nearly an hour ago. And he was freaking me out, which doesn't happen often, I couldn't help but shiver as I felt his eyes lay on me once again and it scarily reminded me of that night in the alley oh, so long ago, the want wafted off of him in droves.

Luffy grabbed my hand in his, and placed a kiss on my forehead.

Then Usopp ran by, joining Shiki at the railing, yelling in wonder. Luffy joined him after small squeeze of my hand; I stood back, joining Nami near the middle of the grassy deck. We soon came into view of what Usopp was so excited about, large floating islands countless of them with different climates, one had the colours of fall while another had snow covered mountains.

We sailed between the islands as most of the boys admired them from the railing, I couldn't help but smile at their beauty. But that stopped as Shiki smiled, a little too creepily for me and explained; while walking around the deck, around Nami and me.

"Welcome to Merveille! An island befitting adventurers like you! Play to your heart's content!"

I saw Luffy's eyes widen before the larger than normal man grabbed Nami and I with one arm. Nami screaked at the sudden grab and as my head mushed into her chest. My scream of shock was muffled.

"OI!" I heard Luffy yell, and I struggled between Nami and Shiki's arm. Then Shiki suddenly bent down and yelled "DOKUJA!" the sudden movement allowed my head to get free and see what's happening, I barely had time to scream to Luffy as Sunny fell from underneath my Nakama, Shiki stayed floating. Luffy tried to attack as he was falling, but Shiki only laughed "I've got your girls" as he spun Sunny, hitting our crew into different directions of the islands below. "LUFFY!" Nami and I screamed, I wiggled more in Shiki's grip, trying to get me hands free from my sides but Shiki only tightened his grip, squishing Nami and I closer together painfully and pushing the air from my lungs. "S-Shiki, you bastard" I growled.

The man only laughed as he started moving towards the largest island "Come now, that's no way for a lady to speak, especially the blessed" I paled, how did he know? Nami squeaked but glared at him, she too went pale.

Again I struggled to get free only to get knocked out with a blow to the back of my neck.

I awoke in the dark; I tried to raise my hand to rub my sore neck to find that they have been secured behind my back. I growled. metal cuffs by the sound if it. I couldn't see anything, it was pitch back "Nami?" I called into the dark, when no one replied I guessed she was somewhere else. Sighing I tilted my head back, to rest it on the wall that's at my back, but something cut into the back of my neck. I frowned and rolled my head trying to figure out what it is, it went all the way around my neck. Deep down I truly hoped it wasn't a collar.

I don't know how long I've been here, I couldn't tell the time, has it been a few minutes, hours, days? To keep calm I tried to figure out how that man knew about me, but nothing made any sense. What felt like forever later my arms were starting to ache and my stomach was growling for food. Then light flooded into the room, my eyes stung at the sudden brightness, I had to blink multiple times just to get used to it. And through the light, in walked Shiki, his sword legs clanked together.

"Where's Nami?" I demanded/growled

The pirate laughed "Now, now Blessed-Chan, Baby-chan is fine"

"I want to see her" I was glaring daggers at the man, oh if looks could kill!

"I don't think you're in any position to order me around Blessed-chan" Shiki said as he walked towards me, his large frame towered over me, his words were nearly sadistic.

He bent down to eye level with swords for legs I didn't think it was possible. He took my chin in one of his large hands as I glared "How did you know?"

"Easy really, though it did help that I knew the lasted Blessed-chan, and the blue tinged hair really gives it away." he said almost bitterly. "I missed out on her, damn Roger got her, but now…. I have you" he smirked and looked down at my neck "Do you like my little present?" he let go of my chin and grabbed whatever was around my neck, pulling me off my butt and closer to his face. I could barely see what looked like a metal ring he was grabbing, "it's fitting a collar for my pet. I should call you Pet from now on"

"You Bastard" I seethed "I'm not your pet!" (Well, maybe Luffy's….)

Shiki scoffed, and threw me roughly into the wall "Goodnight Pet"

He walked out laughing and the door shut leaving me back in the dark.

It felt like an eternity until someone else came into the small room. A clown like person with big blue hair and floppy shoes brought me food. His first visit he moved my hands in front of me to allow me to eat, thankfully for him I was too hungry to really beat someone up. I guessed how he could move the metal like cuffs was due to a Devil Fruit ability. Unfortunately my chain was in my backpack, which fell with Sunny Go. As time went by Clown man visited two other times, with what he called food, and I called mush. I tried not to move around too much and save my energy, but being a being of speed didn't really help. On the third day I guessed, I heard not only the clown's shoes squeaking closer also Shiki's sword legs clanging on the ground outside the door. I waited in relative silence until the door opened to the blinding light of the outside world. I saw Shiki enter first and was getting ready for my attack as he smirked. "Baby-chan wants to see you pet" I perked up at that, Nami, so she's ok. I got ready.

Clown man came in after Shiki and controlled the cuffs, making me stand, nearly on my toes and dragged me closer to them. I smirked as Shiki touched the cuffs, making me float there. The metal cut into my skin but I ignored it waiting for the right time. Shiki turned from me, and my smile got wider. I swung with all my body weight as soon as I made it from the room, slamming my feet right into Shiki's back which sent me backwards towards a wall, I turned, my feet met it head on and I pushed off of it hard, going straight past the two pirate losers, we were in a Japanese style hall with lots of columns holding the roof up. Perfect for me, with the cuffs floating I sent myself off column after column getting farther away from Shiki. I smiled, this is gonna work-

"Ak!" the collar around my neck suddenly jerked upwards, floating as well "Shit!" I cursed, Shiki touched the damn thing days ago, I forgot. I grabbed at the thing, trying to free my wind pipe, I was stuck floating in the middle of the hall. My legs kicked behind me, trying to create a wind to push me forward, but my energy was already low, I was running out of it. "Wahahaha! Did my little pet think she could get away?" Shiki came up behind me, I was running out of air, I could only glare and spit at him. "I… am not your pet!" I growled through my teeth.

Shiki looked positively pissed. I found myself falling, and landing on the wood floor gasping for breath, before Shiki picked me up from my green T-shirt and threw me into one of his walls, my back hit it, throwing what little breath I got back out of my lungs, as well as some blood. I looked up and smirked "That all you can do?"

I didn't see one of his legs slice forward, cutting my shirt from the V-neck down, drawing blood. I looked down, my bra was still intact. So what did that do? I've gone around in a bra before, it's like a swimsuit.

Shiki smirked; while I looked confusedly at him then I felt it. The strap snapped. He smiled like he won.

I glared, and refused to blush. Thank god my shirt was baggy.

Shiki lifted me up by the cuffs again, the metal cutting into my flesh. I was quietly glaring at the man for the rest of the walk.

Finally we reached a set of double doors that Shiki opened with a wave of his hand. I was surprised inside was a large pool, and the walls were made of glass showing snow outside as well as the other floating islands. I spotted Nami staring out one of the windows. She looked up as we entered "Mel!" she jumped to her feet. From the top of the stairs where Shiki and I were standing/floating just as Nami got to the bottom of the steps he let me drop. I nearly knocked Nami over as she caught me. I wasn't expecting gravity to take hold so quickly, so I fell with "oomph".

Shiki just chuckled "Enjoy" and left, the door slammed shut behind him.

"Melody are you alright?" Nami asked "What happened to your shirt?"

"Bastard cut it on the way here, I'm fine. Hungry though, the dude does not feed well" She helped he to my feet, and to a chair. "So, have you been here the whole time?" I asked as she looked over my wrists, they were cut up and already bruising.

"Yeah, are you ok, really he didn't…" she was looking at my torn clothes

"No, no nothing like that. Just been stuffed into a pitch black room, and cuffed, and a damn collar!"

Nami was quiet, she looked over the cut from his sword, and it was already healing over. "Hey, do you have anything I can wear… or eat?" I asked with a smile. "And are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, been here the whole time." She rummaged into her backpack she luckily had on when we were taken, "I've got a bikini top… and a tube top,"

"Bikini top please" I smiled "any food"

She handed me the top, and went over to a table "Tons" I had to get Nami to help me put the stupid thing on, Damn cuffs. Nami had to rip my bra and shirt to get them off. She used the torn shirt to bandage my wrists.

After eating most of the huge amount of food Shiki left for Nami I ran around the large pool a couple of times before seeing if Nami could get the collar or cuffs off.

"Sorry, they're like they've been welded right on"

I sighed "Damn, so you sure you're all right?"

Nami looked mad "I'm sure, as I told you already! Any way how did Shiki know about you being blessed?"

"I donno, when he visited me in the black room he kept rambling about how he couldn't get the last blessed lady. He looked really pissed about it." I shrugged "he's left me alone since now. So how long as it been?"

"Four days" Nami looked out the window again.

I whistled, and plopped down on a lawn chair "Well, then Luffy and the others will be here soon"

"Yeah, I hope so"

I spent the last 3 days going back and forth from the black room to spending the day with Nami, each time I would try and escape, and each time I would get beat down by Shiki. He would have fun ripping my jeans a bit more each day, they were in ribbons now, and Nami didn't have any extra bottoms.

Shiki's plan for Nami was to have her join his crew as their navigator; of course she kept refusing him. But he just smiled like he knew something we didn't. It's been a week and Nami came up with a plan to escape. Shiki brought me to the pool room; I had a new cut on my leg but ignored it. But Nami wasn't alone. There was a big bird/duck/ chicken animal with her and it could create electricity. As soon as Shiki left our plan went into action, Nami noticed that the pool water came from the sea, so we're going to swim out, well I would try and the bird or Nami would pull me. Nami jumped in first followed by the bird then me. I sunk immediately and watched as Nami opened the gate. I crawled along the pool bottom, and grabbed onto the bird we started swimming into the pipes, really thankful that I don't get weak in sea water. The bird swam quicker than us, so we let it pull us right out of the tubes as the last of our air ran out. And the water, Shiki's island was floating with water around it; the bird then flew us onto another island and into a lake that was there. We opened our eyes to find the lake infested with huge water monsters, the bird freaked out and electrified us. I blacked out, until I felt the damn bird pecking at me, I fully woke up as Nami screamed "THAT HURTS!" and punched the poor bird away.

"Where are we?" I asked as we looked around to find the lake on a mountain of sorts. "Sunny-go!" Nami cried happily, and I saw our beautiful ship marooned at the bottom of the mountain, Nami and I started running towards it but stopped when we heard a crash from in the forest around us. "Wha-"

"Luffy!" I beamed and tried waving at my husband who ran from the forest and saw Sunny. He turned and noticed us "Ah! Nami! Mel!" He started running towards us. Then a bunch of huge Scorpions and a lion came out right behind him. Luffy was oblivious "I'm glad you both are alright! Good job running away from that guy!"

"DON'T COME THIS WAY!" Nami screamed and ran back up the mountain. I just watched as the duck/bird flew at the huge animals and electrified them. Luffy was amazed by him.

"Well, there's lunch" I smiled, and ran at Luffy, grabbing him in an awkward hug. "Luffy!"

"Mel, you ok?" he kissed by forehead.

I nodded, and we walked to Sunny. But he frowned "What are those?" he pointed to the cuffs "and is that a collar?"

I nodded "can't get the blasted things off, and he knows I'm blessed…." Luffy looked furious, and broke the cuffs with his strength. But he stopped at the collar "If I use too much strength… I could hurt you" his voice was small. I nodded, "Let's find Zoro he can cut them off" Luffy pouted but nodded. His face was unreadable; Luffy had explained it before, his promise to Shanks, we both know it's dangerous if anyone found out.

When we reached Sunny-Go Nami and I went to our room to change. I grabbed a paint splattered Tee and jean shorts. I also grabbed a pair of goggles to keep my bangs out of my face and the red scarf Luffy gave me a while ago. As well as my chain, I couldn't wait to use it on Shiki; I wondered lightly if the islands would fall, but shrugged, anyway it will still hurt!

We met with Luffy already eating half a scorpion in front of a large fire. I joined him, and took a large bite of the meat.

"Where is everyone?" asked Nami

"This place is so big I haven't met up with anyone yet." he smiled "I didn't think I'd meet you guys first, anyway try this scorpion, its good. Isn't that right, Biri?"

Biri the bird quacked in agreement "I like that name" I smiled.

"No. thank you" Nami turned down the food. "Biri, who?"

"This guy" Luffy pulled Biri's cheek, "it's what he makes" Biri shocked Luffy who laughed it off.

"Ah, that's right electricity doesn't affect rubber men." Nami shook her head.

I ate some more as she joined us by the fire. "So we found Sunny-Go. Should we wait for everyone? Or should we look for them?"

Luffy and I exchanged grins "LOOK FOR THEM!" we cried happily.

After eating Nami and I climbed on Biri's back while Luffy held on to his claws, we flew around for a while looking at all the different islands until we came to a large lake, surrounded by big trees. Biri suddenly stopped. "What's wrong?" asked Luffy, then Biri flew straight up, as fast as he could, Nami screamed the whole way.

We stopped on a floating rock, as Biri caught his breath. "A village" Nami spotted in the circle of trees on the edge of the lake.

"Oh, I saw those kinds of trees at Shiki's palace… do you not like the smell?" Nami asked

"Is that right?"

Biri nodded his head with a whine.

"I know!" I smiled, and shoved some paper up Biri's nose "There now he can't smell it"

"Great" Luffy laughed. And we were off again, "I think the area surrounded by the trees are safe from those crazy animals" Nami deduced.

"Then the guys could be there…?" Luffy asked

"Most likely" I smiled. Those trees did have a faint sent; poor animals must really not like it.

As we entered the village, and walked around a bit we found Sanji, Usopp, Zoro, and Chopper at one of the huts. Sanji was ecstatic "I'm glad you're ok, Nami-San! Melody-Chan" he hugged himself as a dance "I was so worried that I haven't been able to sleep." I stared at him as he fell onto his back asleep immediately. I laughed lightly. "He wasn't kidding about not sleeping" Usopp sighed.

I jumped as Sanji screamed "we haven't found Robin-chwan yet!" waking up suddenly.

"You're noisy was hell!" Zoro yelled at him,

"Huh?!"

Luffy laughed "I'm glad you're all ok"

"Oh, Zoro can I get you to cut this off please" I grabbed the metal collar, then Sanji freaked out again

"That bastard put a collar on Melody-chan?! I'LL KILL HIM!" I just knocked him out with a punch on my way to Zoro.

The door to the hut behind us opened, and a little girl with feathers on her arms came out "oh, there's even more people now." And she promptly passed out, another woman her mother I guessed caught her with one hand "Looks like you've gathered a crowed; you can rest inside if you'd like."

"Thanks, Nami, you go inside."

"Eh? Okay…"

The woman smiled warmly "Wake up Xiao, bring them some tea."

"Hai"

"Melody" I turned back to Zoro who had his sword out "stay still"

"Hai" I smiled and tilted my head up. I felt air move by me quickly and the metal fall to the ground "Thanks Zoro, that thing has been bothering me all week!" I rubbed by neck and stretched.

"No problem" Zoro replied and sat down again for a nap.

I joined Luffy and Biri on the ground; I placed my head on Luffy's stomach and fell asleep.

I awoke as the sun was going down sleep was far from my mind because Shiki was standing right there.

I took out my chain, and spun it around "Shiki" I glared at him.

"Luffy…." I heard Nami come out of the house, "Stay back, Nami" Luffy order her. This was our fight,

"I've found you, Baby-Chan and Pet…"

"Shiki!"

"I'm not your Damned PET!" I yelled at him.

"You're cold, leaving without a word. That hurts me deep."

"Not as much as I want to hurt you!"

"Come now, I can't have my pet like that, not one as special as you"

"Shut up, you shitty bastard, how dare you fool us and took Nami-san and Melody-chan away and put a collar on her!" Sanji grind his cigarette to bits between his teeth.

"hahahaha! It's hard not to snatch such beautiful woman away" he leered, looking at me then Nami. A shiver went through me. "If you want to keep them away from me, protect them properly!"

"Bastard!" I cursed as he continued talking; I just wanted to beat him where the sun don't shine!

"Bastard!" Sanji cursed as well.

"Hey, steering Wheel" Did I mention he had half of one stuck in his head…. No, well now you know.

Luffy was calm, oh, a calm Luffy was a very, very, very pissed off Luffy. "Don't think you can leave this place unscathed after hurting my nakama and my WIFE!"

"Oh~ what are you going to do?" Shiki taunted

"BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!" Luffy started off running, I and everyone else followed.

"If you could, I'd like to see you try!"

Luffy jumped, and grabbed the large stone Shiki was standing on "Gomu, Gomu no Kama!" he swung, but missed, as Shiki floated up. "Sure-kill Phoenix Star!" Usopp sent a fire bird after Shiki who ducked under it, and then Zoro sent a Nanajuni Pound Ho (72 pound cannon) at him which he deflected with his sword legs. I ran up the stone and jumped up, is swung my chain at Shiki who dodged sideways but was hit with Chopper's arm point attack on his back.

"Poitrine Shoot!" Sanji charged upwards for a kick at Shiki's chest. I landed on my feet and saw Shiki had grabbed Sanji's attack and was about to attack him point blank when Luffy came from behind him "Gomu, Gomu no Rocket!" separating the two of them, and sending Shiki flying.

Zoro drew all three of his swords, and Chopper landed beside him.

Luffy and Sanji landed on the ground beside me, Chopper, Usopp and Zoro joined by our side. Shiki was just floating there "To think you're able to fight on equal ground with me… such a pain to get rid of you all at once, of course not you pet!"

Luffy growled, as Shiki raised his hand.

"He's going to do something."

The ground beneath us started to shake as Shiki swept his arm up. "Wha-"Usopp and I were cut off as the ground around us broke up and rose like a barrier

"Nanda?" Luffy and everyone was confused.

"Menacing Lion, Winding earth!"

Then lion heads erupted from the rising earth. And started closing in around us.

"Gomu, Gomu no Cannon!" Luffy roared, and broke apart one of the lions, giving us a view of Shiki,

"Cook!" Zoro rushed forward

"Huh? Damn…" they both jumped, Zoro with his swords at the ready, on Sanji's leg. "Armée de L'air Power Shoot" Sanji shot Zoro forward through the broken lion.

Usopp pulled back his sling shot "Sure-kill Atlas Suisei!" and let loose a bunch of pellets. Shiki just dodged forward, as Zoro made his attack "Gyuki: Yuzume!" Shiki met him head on, blocking easily and punching him into the ground at my feet.

"Zoro!" Luffy and I yelled. The lions got closer, the ground beneath our feet gave out, and I couldn't get a good grip to run. Usopp screamed. Sanji cursed as the rock and dirt surrounded us. We were crushed I yelled "Shiki!" as I lost consciousness.

My body was sore as the blackness slipped away. I found myself on at the foot of a large throne like chair; my hands were cuffed in front of me again. Another collar was around my neck, but this time, a chain connected me to the throne where Shiki sat.

"Oh, hello pet, nice of you to join me"

"I've told you before; I'm not your damned pet!"

Shiki ignored me. Looked down to also find someone had changed me. I glared at Shiki. The bastard put me in a short kimono with a low V-neck. It was blue and black matching my hair*. As well as high heels, my red scarf was missing and I hopped the bastard didn't get rid of it. I tried to stand up shakily in the hells, but Shiki tugged on the chain and I fell over. "Fucking hell" my hair fell into my face.

Then the blue clown man came running into the room. "Shiki! The girl was trying to blow up the surrounding trees!"

"Alright, I'll be right there" he smirked and tugged at the chain again "Come along Pet"

"No" I tried resisting only, only to get a punch in the face and strung up by the cuffs as he pulled me along by the collar.

My cheek stung, as he made his way outside, he placed a gas-mask over my face quiet roughly. It was snowing, and the cold air made me shiver as it blew up the bottom of the kimono, thankfully not flipping the skirt up.

Shiki walked the length of the palace and by the time we reached the trees I was shivering uncontrollably.

"So, you plan on letting the animals attack by destroying these trees…" Shiki said calmly, I looked up to see Nami being held by some of his guards, she was breathing heavily and her skin was getting green patches "Nami!" I struggled through my shivers.

"You planned this from the beginning haven't you? Baby-chan, and despite all my efforts complying with your conditions…"

Now I was confused, what did he mean by that? Nami glared at him "There's no way you'd listen to me, I don't want to see my hometown in ruin, nor my nakama depressed from hearing the bad news!"

What, Shiki's behind the attacks on the East blue?! "You bastard, I won't let you harm my Nakama or my Home sea!" I placed a kick at Shiki's face, only to get blown black, into a tree. I flinched when Shiki lifted Nami up with one hand "Don't be so hasty." He slammed her into a nearby tree; Nami screamed as the green spots on her skin to grew. It's the pollen, it's poisonous!

"The powerful poison from the trees wasn't part of your calculation was it?"

"Nami!" I stood shakily, I tried to get closer but the guards grabbed me. "Stay still Pet, Pirates should not be concerned about their family, nor their hometown!"

I could only watch as Shiki secured Nami to the snowy ground with a few metal pipes, leaving her gasping for air through the pollen.

"You'll only misplace your life us you cling onto such things"

"Shiki! You have no idea how important family is!" I could not have done anything with my life if I didn't have Makino, Luffy, Ace, Sabo, even Garp Oji-san. And my Nakama, they're family!

Shiki just laughed, and ignored me "If you are unlucky enough to survive until the end of the meeting. I'll use you as my navigator for the rest of your life!"

"Come, Pet" Shiki turned to me, grabbing the chain and dragged me through the snow as he laughed. "Nami!" I called back to her, and struggled to get a grip in the snow. But it was no use, Heels just did not work in the snow, and I was too busy trying not to be hanged by the collar.

Only when we got back to the building, did he lift me up by the cuffs again, I was tried cold and weak from struggling, I didn't have any more energy to fight it, but enough to keep shouting at him and glaring.

When we reached a large Japanese style hall, my arms were aching, and I was still shivering. Shiki taped my mouth shut with a sadistic smile "Quiet Pet, I can't have you interrupting my meeting with such fowl words"

If I couldn't talk I'd glare. Luffy, come soon.

The hall was filled with pirates in suits and Captain Jackets, large sake cups in front of them. The walls were Japanese paper of oranges and reds, with a sun and two dragons behind Shiki's head chair. The chain attached to my collar was secured to the throne before Shiki sat down. And I fell his side as he let go control of the cuffs. Panting, with lack of energy I watched as the meeting started, ignoring Shiki's speech. I was happy to say my glaring unsettled a lot of the lower pirate captains that were there, the shivered if I made eye contact and would ignore me.

I was pissed when he declared the he would destroy the East Blue as a show for the World Government and the other Pirate Captains cheered around him.

The meeting was really boring, but my hatred for Shiki grew as he explained his plan to wipe out the East-Blue, and kept degrading it. And I luckily started warming up too, as my clothes started drying.

Just as the group were about to drink, someone burst into the room "Shiki-sama! My deepest apologies, but I have an emergency." The man ran up to Shiki and I smirked as I heard their conversation, Luffy's here.

I laughed through the tape, which came out muffled. But Shiki caught it, and smacked me into the ground; I still didn't stop, and looked up at him, my smile in my eyes.

Then the door and the far end of the hall sliced into a bunch of pieces and fell, the second was kicked in.

Zoro, Sanji!

I watched with a large smile as my Nakama strode into the meeting, all dressed in Tux's, or a dress. I gasped, Franky's wearing pants! They must be really pissed at Shiki. The last one to enter was Luffy, he was calm, and looked very smart in his large Captain's coat over his shoulders which blew in the breeze and tux. His Straw Hat shaded over his eyes, and I could see my red scarf sticking out of his pocket.

Everyone also had guns at their side, different but effective.

Shiki glared, "It's you guys… what a surprise" he spit through his teeth.

My Nakama walked forward, in between the other captains in the meeting until they were face to face with Shiki.

"I heard you're going to attack the East Blue…" said Luffy calmly.

"Well yeah"

Luffy's eyes caught mine. I smiled weakly at him, through the tape. He nodded "Is Nami alright?"

I shook my head from behind Shiki, while the man himself smiled evilly "She's lively"

Many men surrounding the wall laughed quietly. Shiki joined them. "You look tough, but don't think you can make a different with just 8 people."

Then the walls around the hall fell, showing a good thousand men with weapons ready to fight. My Nakama were silent.

"A stupid woman who believed that if she sacrificed herself, she would be able to protect her hometown, this rare beauty, together with a reckless suicide squad." He pulled me forward into his grip from the chain. "Did you know about her, she's special"

I widened my eyes, as the old man's finger traced around my face, and flicked the blue ends of my hair.

I focused on Luffy, who looked absolutely beyond pissed. "Are you stupid?" asked Luffy "Nami didn't sacrifice herself, she came here as the vanguard. And MELODY IS MINE!"

Luffy, protective much, though I am his, through and through I smiled lightly.

Zoro, Sanji, Usopp, Robin, Brooke, Chopper and Robin all raised their guns, pointed in different directions.

"Brace yourself, Golden Lion" Luffy raised his gun, "WE'RE THE MAIN FORCE!"

And they let loose gun fire on the crowed, covering the room in smoke.

Shiki was twitching as they attacked. I smirked up at him, we will win.

He huffed and threw me on the ground again, but kept hold of the chain. The barrage of fire stopped, as they ran out of ammo, and threw their guns to the ground. "There's still a ton of them" Sanji sighed.

"We were just saying hi, so that's about right" Zoro smirked.

"Usopp! Chopper! Find Nami!" Luffy ordered as he threw off his coat.

"Got it!" the two ran off, in search of our Navigator. The pirates got themselves together an attacked.

"Zoro, Free Melody!"

"Hai"

OH, Luffy looked really good in a Tux, he also did last time. He walked forward at Shiki and I, Luffy shrugged off the Tux Jacket, and loosened his black tie, and the red shirt matched the ribbon on his hat and my scarf in his pocket.

Shiki started to leave, dragging me along when the chain attaching the two of us together broke; I smiled at Zoro who with another quick slice of his swords the rest of the metal containing me fell away. Shiki growled but left me there.

I ripped off the tape "Luffy! Thanks Zoro!"

The two men grinned and continued following Shiki, a bunch of the littler Pirates threw themselves in front of Luffy, But Brooke cut them off "Lullaby Parry" Luffy marched by them, and started running at Shiki "what did you do to my Nakama?!" Luffy jumped up and sent Shiki flying with a punch. Zoro blocked the clown man who tried to get in Luffy's way "Don't get in my Captain's way!" And Sanji got the other guy, a large Gorilla with a kick to the face "Didn't and he tell you to clear the way?!"

I ripped off the stupid high heels, and stood shakily. Some enemies thought to attack me, so I quickly made my way through them, knocking them out with blows to their necks. I stumbled as I stopped, and Franky caught me before I fell. "Hey, thanks."

"No problem Sis, you feeling ok." He asked as he sent away another bunch of men.

"Yeah, just a bit cold and could use some food" I smiled.

He joined back into the fight. I ran around enemies and weapons and got to my destination. Luffy's jacket. I threw it on, and warmed up instantly. It was large on me, and covered more that the stupid Kimono did. I joined the fight alongside my Nakama, with a large smile, adrenaline kicking in.

"What was that?" I knocked out a guy with the butt of his own gun, and took it for myself. I heard some roaring and a bunch of the monster animals then burst into the room. "Franky!" I called, the cyborg nodded, we ran from the hall, taking out men as we went. "I'm gonna see if Usopp and Chopper found Nami!"

"Alright, I got this big guy!" Franky smiled, and held off a larger than normal squid.

I ran through the palace, dodging people and animals alike. I ran past Brooke who just defeated a huge fly. And found myself somewhere in a large flower garden.

"What are these? Is this what Shiki called IQ?" out of one of the windows, I caught sight of Shiki and Luffy in his Gear second state, facing off.

"Luffy! Beat the crap out of him"

"You have no right to decide our fate!" I heard Luffy yell, and saw Chopper, Usopp carrying Nami inside below where I was watching.

"Guys!" I called down "Over here"

"Melody!"

"Mel!"

I smiled as they joined me in the garden. "How's Nami?"

"Not good, she needs the antidote" Chopper shook his head

"That's the IQ right?" I motioned to the flowers, Usopp nodded his head "if this is the garden, there must be somewhere they make the antidote close by"

Chopper sniffed the air "I smell medication, over there" on the other end of the garden a set of doors sat

"Let's go there then."

Inside we found a research lab "I guess this is where the IQ is researched…"

"Yeah, come on, Usopp help me look for it. It's gotta be here somewhere"

"Hai"

As Usopp and I looked around, I heard the squeak of clown man's shoes, we all looked up to see him on the second floor. "He smells of Medicine…." Chopper said.

"Damn clown"

"Are you a scientist?"

The man scoffed "of course, an excellent one at that!"

Usopp growled "Hand over the cure of Daft!"

Oh, is that what it's called? Having green on the skin….

The clown laughed "why would I hand this off to you? Baka~!" he held up a small jar, of pink liquid "This is what you want, right? I always carry some for an emergency."

"Well, this makes it simple." Zoro appeared out of the door behind us. I smirked, and snatched the jar from his hand, and handed it off to Chopper "Here you go" it took less than a second.

"OI! That's mine"

"Mine now, Baka!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Back off, I'll chop him to piece" Zoro smirked.

"Zoro… you can be very scary, did you know that…?"

Zoro just grinned even more at me and continued towards the clown.

"Come on, let's go cure Nami" Usopp smiled, and let us out of the building again. "Get back here!" I heard the clown cry from behind us, until Zoro started the fight.

My adrenaline started vanishing, and I was getting sloppy on my feet, Usopp managed to catch me before I fell "Melody!"

I panted "Sorry Chopper, just tired." Usopp slipped my arm around his neck and we continued on, supporting me.

We continued running, and gave Nami the pink liquid.

"Nami's health is our first priority"

"Hai"

"W…we gotta keep her away from the fighting."

"We got to keep you away to Mel, you've got no energy"

"Where are we?"

"Nami!"

I looked up, to see Nami has woken up. "Glade that you're awake"

"The cure worked… "

"Did you come to save me?"

"Of course" Usopp smiled, as I adjusted my grip on him "not only us, Zoro, Sanji, Robin, Brook, Franky and Luffy. We all came for you and Mel!"

Nami started crying "T…thank you"

"Oi, Oi, there's no time to cry, Nami" I smiled.

"I know" Nami wiped her eyes "If we don't beat Shiki the East Blue will… Huh…" Nami looked up at the clouds "Stop"

"What is it Nami?" asked Usopp

"A storm is coming… the pressure is dropping… the must be a big cloud nearby. We're going back to the palace"

"Eh?"

"Come on." I sighed, we followed Nami's orders and got back to the palace, not many men were left, the animals were fighting them as well, and I used up the rest of the ammo from the stolen gun by the time we got to the weather control room.

Nami got one of the weather men to call Shiki and lie about which way the Storm was. I held the blank gun to his head; of course he didn't know it was empty, not my problem.

"That's great guys." I knocked the worker out with the butt of the gun and threw it away.

"But are you sure we're going to be ok, heading into a storm like that?"

"Nope" Nami said clearly

"What?!" Chopper and Usopp freaked out.

"We have no other choice. Right?" I asked, taking a seat in one of the many chairs around. I sighed "what next?"

"We've got to blow up the research lab" Chopper directed, Nami was feeling much better, so Chopper lifted me up, as we headed to the lab. We ran into Robin who used her multiple hands to transfer dynamite to the room. "The animals are victims of this too, I won't forgive anyone to use this drug and turn them into monsters" Robin then helped me get to Sunny-Go, Chopper followed and immediately wrapped me in a thousand blankets and stuck me in the girl's room, locking me in.

"Oi! Chopper! I can still help out!"

"No, Melody you can't, you've got a fever and can get phenomena from being tired and cold from your wet clothes and running around in the snow!"

"Come on~!" but he still didn't budge.

"Shiki! It's over!" I heard Nami yell from outside, Chopper informed her the bombs were planted

"Bombs?"

"That's right everything is going to blow! Nothing to going to be here at the end! Your plan has failed!"

Come on~ I pounded on the door, I've gotta be out there I pouted.

"DON'T SCREW WITH ME!" Shiki screamed "as if brats like you are able to destroy my carefully thought out 20 year plan! I'll win, kill you all and take the Blessed for myself!"

At that I stuck my head out the window "YOU ASS FACE! I'LL NEVER BE YOURS!" I raged, well as much as I could with my head sticking out the window and encased with blanket upon blanket.

"EAT THIS!" Usopp drew back his sling-shot "Sure-kill Heavenly Dragon Star! DIE!" his attack hit, but Shiki retaliated with sending two huge rocks at Nami. Then Biri came out of nowhere and scooped her up. "Curse you!" Shiki yelled, but Luffy got in his way "You opponent it me, Shiki! Gear Third"

I groaned as Luffy and Shiki's fight went out of the view from my window. And kicked the wall "Oh, sorry Sunny…"

"Everyone!" I heard Brook call "hurry and get on Lion-chan!"

Lightning rocked the sky when Chopper opened the door, and Nami walked in. I sighed "Confined to the room as well?" Nami just shrugged happily. I groaned "I wanna see the fight~"

"GIANT THOR!" I heard Luffy scream, and suddenly Sunny started rocking, and burst forward with a coup-de-burst. Finally the door opened, and Nami and I were let out, I hopped around with the blankets, and saw we were floating down, using Shiki's pirate flag as a parachute, above us the floating islands were covered with a dust cloud.

"Luffy…." Nami worried

"Luffy's fine, he always is" I smiled at her, "Just wait, 3….2….1 there!" and like clockwork Luffy emerged from the cloud riding Biri's back.

"YEAH, SUPER!" Franky cried.

"I'm glad he's okay…" Brook and Chopper were holding hands "Uh, me too~"

"He did it! East blue is safe!" Usopp jumped up and down!

"But that figure is pretty lame" Zoro smirked. I glared at him "Hey, I think it's cute he turns Chibi after using Gear Third!"

But both Sanji and Nami agreed with him. I pouted and yelled "Luffy!" as he and Biri were flying towards us. From the smoke the smaller islands fell, and landed in the sea.

"Shiki's ability has dispersed" Robin explained. "Oh! What about Xiao and the others?" Nami worried.

"Look!" as well from the smoke the people from the village were flying, using the feathers on their arms.

"T-thank god…" Nami smiled, and promptly fell over. Chopper caught her, "you should rest more!"

I smiled; as Luffy landed he pulled me into a hug, and kissed my forehead "Hey"

"Hi, great job"

"I know" He laughed and pulled my scarf from his pocket and tied around my neck. "Perfect, I'm gonna sleep now!" I smiled, and slipped into sleep. It's been a long night.

A couple of days later, Nami was up and about, and I finally got over my cold! "You should still take it easy, Nami" Chopper said, but Nami laughed him off "I'm fine, I need to get out of here for a breather."

"Chopper, one trip onto the deck won't hurt her" I laughed and swung my scarf around my neck a couple of times. "Plus, it's lunch time!"

"Ok, I'm sure everyone will be happy."

I ran out the door, "Guy's Nami's up" I smiled. Chopper followed me out, then Nami.

"What" Sanji looked up, hearts in his eyes. "Nami-swan!"

I laughed, and went to Luffy's side fishing at the railing, as everyone asked about her health. "Hai, I'm all good."

"That's really good, and now that you're up…" Brook moved forward "Excuse me, Nami-san, would you mind-"

"Knock it off!" Sanji yelled, and kicked him in the face.

I laughed, as Brook laughed it off "that was harsh Yohohoho!"

"Shut up!" Sanji screamed at him. Luffy turned, and pouted at Nami, he jumped off the railing and stocked forward "Oi, Nami! How do you explain this?!" he held out a tone dial.

"What's that?" I asked

"Wait, that's…" Nami ran at him.

"You said I couldn't beat Shiki and everyone's going to die…" I looked at Nami "Really? Let me hear!"

"What a bunch of bullshit." Luffy frowned and kept the shell away from her "It's true he buried me, but that's only because I was hungry." He danced out of Nami's grabbing hands

Nami sighed "That's because I thought-"

"I'm speechless" Luffy put her down. "I didn't think you couldn't trust me despite knowing each other for so long. I'm disappointed"

"Come on, let's hear it!" I nearly wined and took it from Luffy.

Though everyone was speechless "Luffy, what are you talking about?"

"What are you mean?" Asked Luffy "You mean you didn't hear it" Zoro was shocked "Nami was in a tough spot you know" Robin retaliated. "That's what I though too, but after I heard that…" Chopper shrugged.

"What? Heard what?!" both Luffy and I asked. Sanji just took a drag of his cigarette "Geez, you're hopeless. Though all I heard was a love message~!"

Nami frowned and shook her head with a sigh "That message was intended for the dumbest guy like you, too…"

"Whatever let's listen to it" I smirked.

"Hey!"

I pressed the play button, "_Please forgive me for being unable to say farewell to you all directly. I've decided to join Shiki's crew as their Navigator-" _

I kept dodging Nami's attempts to grab it, and ran around the deck, at top speed she couldn't get it, jumping over Zoro and zigzagging around everyone while the messaged played for everyone to hear. Luffy was listening intently. "_Shiki is a legendary pirate whom, Luffy and you guys can't oppose. _ _He's got Melody_, _and will do anything to have both her and I…. You guys will only be wasting your life if you come after us both."_ Nami stuck her foot out, and I tripped over it "Ah!" the tone dial went flying from my hand, over the railing, the message was still playing "_… that's why I'll say this… definitely… come as save us."_

The shell hit the water, before Luffy or I could grab it. I smiled, hearing the last words and enveloped Nami in a hug "Thanks" Luffy did too, then everyone else joined in except one swordsman.

"Group Hug!" I smiled "Zoro~ you gotta join in to"

"No way"

"Stingy!"

* * *

><p>I've also become the beta for an awesome YuGiOh story so if you will go check it out :D<br>The Crystal Items: Pendulum By Nordic Twin


	19. Chapter 18

Hi…. It's been forever….. sorry.

Enjoy~!

I don't own One Piece! Only Melody.

Time on the Sea

Chapter Eighteen

"You have my gratitude for saving me, but I refuse your contract."

"What, why, you're a princess right? A billion beli should be nothing" Nami and the blue haired Princess aka Miss, Wednesday were arguing when I got back from checking on Sanji and Usopp, both of them were still out cold, and I have to say, I wish I had a camera, the two of them somehow ended up cuddling each other on the floor.

I took a seat on Luffy's lap as the Princess started explaining her situation "I come from the Kingdom of Alabasta, it's a highly civilized country within the Grand Line. It used to be peaceful but over the past few years we have been plagued by revolutionary activates, everything is currently in a state of chaos." She raged "Then, I heard of 'Baroque works' and apparently they were behind starting the revolutionaries…. But other than that I didn't know anything so I joined them with Igaram who's been watching over me since I was a kid"

"You mean that guy with the curly-curly hair? Luffy asked randomly.

"Well, aren't you a brave princess." Zoro scratched his green head.

"I just wanted to rid the kingdom of its dark shadow, and find out Barque work's objective."

"So… what exactly are they up to?" I asked.

"The boss has hinted at a goal of creating an ideal nation… to take over the kingdom." She started shaking, her eyes down cast "If I don't hurry back, my home country and stop the revolutionaries and tell the people about Baroque works, things will go as they planned!"

"I see that explains it." Nami chewed on her lip, "a country in the middle of a civil fight wouldn't have any money…"

Luffy smiled, excitedly "So, who's the boss dude?"

"No, I can't tell you! It's too dangerous. Please don't ask me! If you knew they would hunt you down like I" Luffy and I exchanged interested looks, as he grinned.

"Yeah, yeah just leave us out of it" Nami laughed uneasily "I mean… a guy's who's planning to take over an entire country must be very dangerous!" I raised an eye brow as Vivi nodded her head vigorously

"Yes! No matter how strong you are, you're no match for Crocodile, a member of the Shichibukai!"

.

.

.

.

"YOU IDIOT!" Nami screamed.

Zoro sweat dropped "You… didn't just say his name…." Luffy started shaking, I had to grab around his neck to keep on.

Vivi gasped and slapped a hand on her mouth, the silence was deafening as she turned to the building next to us, where an otter and a large bird sat, and they looked at each other and flew off.

"Who were they…?"

Nami then attacked Vivi as she cried "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Well, get after them!" Nami screamed at Luffy Zoro and I

"I got 'em!" I yelled and with a smile I sped off after the animals. I caught up to them by jumping over the rooftops; they were sitting in front of a large old fashioned mail box, the otter creature was scribbling on multiple pieces of paper. "What are you doing?" I asked from behind him/it and saw the five of our faces. "Hey, those are pretty good" I plucked them out of his hands/paws "I think I'm gonna keep these" I put on my statistic smile.

The animals never had a chance.

I returned not a minute later to the group, both Nami and Vivi freaking out about it, while Zoro and Luffy chatted about how strong the guy might be.

"Took care of it" I smiled and threw the drawings at Nami "That otter was a pretty good artist too"

"Wow… these are good…"

"I'm sorry for putting you all in danger!" Vivi bowed deeply. "It accidently slipped out~!"

"That still doesn't make it any better!" Nami cried "We just entered the Grand Line, and already a

Shichibukai is chasing after us…."

"Yeah, we're lucky, I wonder what kind of guy he is." Luffy chatted with Zoro happily

"I hope he's really strong" I sat down between the guys

"SHUT UP!" Nami started stacking away "It's been real, bye!"

"Where're you going, Nami?" Luffy asks

"I'm running away!"

"Hey… where'd the pictures…. And those other guys go?" Asked Zoro, we all turned to where we left the bugger-man and yellow girl, they weren't there…

"Oh, they got away…. when did they do that?"

"NO~!" Nami freaked out again, "Now, I can't even run away" she curled up in a ball as Vivi tried to comfort her with her money savings.

I watched as a smirk grew on Zoro's face "anyway, looks like the four of us are on Baroque works' hit list…"

"This is a big adventure!" Luffy gave his shit eating grin. I smiled. "Can't wait"

"FEAR NOT!" from behind us, the fake mayor from before showed up, dressed as Vivi….

"Igaram! W-what's with that outfit?!" Vivi sweat dropped,

I fall on my back laughing, "Oh my god….hahahaha... I-I-I can't! It's…." I had no words for his cosplay… and I only laughed harder as Luffy agreed he could pull it off.

"Listen, although the boss has no bounty. He's a member of the Shichibukai and back when he was a pirate he had a bounty of 80 million Beli. By the way, have you decided whether or not to escort the Princess back to Alabasta?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

Zoro sighed, "He wants us to take her home" he points to Vivi Luffy shrugs "Oh. Sure, fine by me"

"GUYS~! 80 MILLION IS FOUR TIMES ARLONG'S BOUNTY!" Nami cried, though she was ignored.

We walked with Igaram to where his boat was waiting, he climbed aboard with a last shake of his Princess's hand and blessings for a safe journey, we watched as the boat sailed off. "He's always been so good to me…" Vivi sighed.

"Well, we better get going to the next island" I smiled, and we all turned to head back to Merry, but a huge explosion blew a fierce wind and heat at our backs.

"It… can't be…" the rest of us were silent in shock, Vivi watched quietly. Luffy's hat cast a shadow over his eyes "He was a fine man!" Luffy yelled and continued on with a large huff.

"Nami! How's the log?" Zoro nearly yelled at her

"I-It's finished recording!"

"Then let's hurry up and get going!" I went to Vivi's side and grabbed her shoulders "We have to hurry!" she was holding back tears, "If they get us now, his sacrifice would be in vain!" Nami came too, and hugged her "It's alright, I promise, we'll safely get you to Alabasta!"

Nami nodded to me, she got this. I ran ahead to Luffy and Zoro "Melody, get the two idiots, Luffy and I will get to the ship first"

"Hai!" I frowned, that Shichibukai isn't gonna know what hit him.

I arrived at the bar in a few seconds, "Wake you bone heads, we're leaving!" I grabbed both Usopp and Sanji's shirts, and threw them out the door.

We arrived at Merry just as Zoro was lifting up the anchor.

"What's wrong?" I asked, Vivi and Nami were arguing about something "She says her duck is missing" Nami threw her hands up

"I can't just leave him here" Vivi retaliated

"You mean him?" Zoro asked from the top deck, pointing to the large duck wearing a hat and a saddle that was with Vivi during the fight was standing behind him "He was on the boat before me" Zoro explained, Luffy joined him, looking down on us. "Head down the river, it leads to the ocean. We need to leave as quickly as possible!"

I watched as we left the dock "We're off!" I yelled and joined Luffy, sitting on the railing beside him "Hey. How many guys are gonna come after us?"

"I can't say for sure, but there's said to be 2000 people working for Baroque Works…" Vivi explained

Nami threw her hands up in exasperation again "We could have a 1000 people after us?!"

"It's possible…" Vivi sighed.

Then Usopp and Sanji finally woke up, screaming about the party and not wanting to leave.

"You ought to explain it to them" Zoro looked to Nami, she smirked "Consider it done."

Minutes later, they were out cold again, Nami dealt with them while Luffy sweat dropped and Vivi was silent.

I watched as the morning fog lifted and we made it to the ocean from the river, I sighed looking over the open water, it always feels nice to be on the sea again.

"Be careful not to crash your ship into the rocks, and congratulations on your escape." A voice came from beside me; I fell back and onto my butt in surprise. I never even noticed someone appear there, a woman clad in a purple cowboy outfit with cow boy hat to match sat there, smirking, and she had long black hair that went past her shoulders.

"What the-?!"

"Who are you?!" I got to my feet.

The woman chuckled "I must tell you Ms. Wednesday, I met up with Mr. 8 just a little while ago…"

I growled as Vivi's face paled "It… was you?!"

"Hey! Why're you on our ship anyways!?" Luffy demanded, not intimidated in the least.

"Miss All-Sunday…" Vivi named her.

"Vivi, whose partner, is she?" Asked Nami quickly

"S-she's Mr. Zero's, Crocodile's partner, she's the one Igaram and I followed and found out the boss's identity"

"Well it was more like I let you tail after me." Ms. All Sunday smiled mysteriously

"Oh, so she's a good guy" Luffy turned to Vivi for conformation

"I already knew that! And I bet you're the one who told him his identity was leaked!"

"So she's bad" Luffy glared at Ms. All Sunday

"What's your objective?!"

I put a hand on my chain, ready to pull it out if need be as she sighed "No need to get worked up, I only let you follow me because you looked so desperate…" her smile turned into a grin "and it's so amusing to observe a single princess who foolishly thinks she can take on the entire Baroque Works organization to save her kingdom"

Vivi grit her teeth together "Don't you underestimate me!" That's it, I unraveled my chain, and started spinning it, ready to attack if needed. Sanji and Usopp appeared on either side of her, Sanji with a gun in his hands and Usopp's sling shot set too fire. Nami as well got her staff out and Zoro's sword was half-way out of its sheath.

"Would you please mind," Ms. All Sunday sighed "not pointing such dangerous weapons at me?" suddenly I felt a hand grab my shirt and flung me over the railing. I could see Sanji and Usopp falling as well.

"It's a devil fruit!" Vivi shouted, I braced for a rough landing, but landed in the rubber arms of Luffy. Usopp and Sanji though fell in a heap.

"What ability does she have?" asked Zoro as Luffy put me on my feet, after a quick thanks from me. "No need to get in a knot, I haven't come her on any orders nor do I have any reason to fight you people" I saw a flutter of pedals from the corner of my eye near Luffy when his hat was flung into the purple clad woman's hand as she mused "So you're the captain of the straw hat pirates, Monkey D. Luffy"

"Ah! Gimme back my hat! So you are trying to pick a fight now?!" He freaked out, all the while this Miss All Sunday placed Luffy's straw hat over her own, and belittled us "How unfortunate, for small time pirates having to look after a princess wanted by our huge organisation, and the lone princess having to entrust herself to pirates of all things. But above all, how unfortunate your route pointed by your log pose is 'Little Garden' I don't even have to lay a single finger on you, it's more than likely you're never reach Alabasta without even meeting crocodile your little lives will be gone."

"As if we'd just roll over and die! Now gimme back my hat!"

"You're underestimating us," my stare turned cold "and that will be the biggest mistake of you and anyone else's life, if you don't think we can do anything as rewarding as living."

"Anyone could but up a brave front" she brushed us off "you don't even know the difficulty that lies ahead and to still rush in is an act only for fools." She threw an object from her pocket into Vivi's hands as well as Luffy's hat which landed right on his head.

"An Eternal pose?"

"This little thing will allow you to skip over the dangers and go straight to Alabasta, and even more the route it's pointing towards is even unknown to our underlings, you won't be followed by anyone" now this woman was getting on my nerves, she doesn't have the right to choose our path, that's Luffy our captain's choice, and his only.

"It's probably a trap" Zoro thought out loud as Nami debated if this woman was actually a good person. But they didn't have any time to think it over as Luffy grabbed and crushed it in his hands, glass and water went everywhere. I grabbed Nami's arm when she went to kick Luffy, she sprouted nonsense about the safe way, her way.

"No!" Luffy cut the talking and glared up at the woman "Don't you dare think that you can choose the path of our journey!"

"I see… how unfortunate" Miss All Sunday sighed as I held the screaming Nami back. "Well, I don't dislike bold men, let's meet again soon, if you survive"

"I don't wanna!" Luffy retorted.

"I see…" And with that the woman hopped off the side of Merry, and disappeared on the back of a turtle

"Well… she was pushy" I frowned. Luffy huffed and his stomach growled "It's morning, SANJI! BREAKFAST!"

"Hai, hai"

* * *

><p>Hello, all i'm truly sorry about the wait, College hasn't really been working out :P so without school i will now have more time to write :D (and work :P) anyway, IT'S DECEMBER! (and it's been snowing!) i'm excited, please review :D<p> 


	20. Chapter 19

Hello all! **HAPPY 1 YEAR ANNIVERSARY** it's amazing it's been one year since i first posted Time on the Sea, and i love how it's going :D thank you all for reading, reviewing, and adding it to your favourites and alerts! as well as sticking with me since the first post!  
>this is pretty short, but please, I've been busy, it's exam week :P but last one's tomorrow then it's break! and more updates. ENJOY!<p>

I don't own One Piece, but Melody is my own :D

Time on the Sea

Chapter Nineteen

It's been a few hours since the encounter with the mysterious Miss All Sunday. I sighed, content in my spot in the crow's nest as I look out, the setting sun cast a pink glow over Merry and the water. It's my watch tonight, and Nami said we should be landing sometime tomorrow on Little Garden.

The night was quiet, and uneventful as morning came quickly, so did the News Coo. I unraveled the paper in the morning light as Sanji came up from the boy's room to make breakfast before anyone else woke, "Morning Sanji"

I waved down at him; he waved back, and entered the kitchen silently. The news was dull, though there were bits of information on Alabasta, though nothing we didn't know already, then in the middle of the paper, a poster sat, one with a picture of me sitting on a roof top in the rain, 15,000,000 underneath it WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE.

"AHH~!" I squealed, and burst out laughing. Sanji burst out of the kitchen as well as the rest of the crew's head poked out of their rooms "What is it Melody-chan, what's wrong!"

"I'VE GOT A BOUNTY!" I jumped down, and ran around throwing my wanted poster in everyone's faces while grinning madly.

"Sea Blue Melody, sounds good" Zoro smirked "But only 15,000,000?"

"Shut up" I pouted "It's still more than your zero Zoro!"

Zoro just chuckled, as the boys got out of their room to see the poster more closely.

"Mel! We're wanted together!" Luffy celebrated, while Nami just sighed "What did you do to deserve this?"

I may have knocked out a top marine Captain with one blow back in LogueTown. I guess he really didn't like that"

"That's awesome Melody!" Usopp cheered "Let's celebrate!"

"Sanji we need a large Breakfast in celebration!"

"Aye aye, Melody-chan I'll make you the best breakfast ever!" Sanji twirled back into the kitchen.

"Is this normal behaviour?" I heard Vivi ask Nami who only scoffed "Yep"

Luffy pulled me into a twirling hug, I laughed as we both got dizzy "It's not much, but I'm gonna get it higher!"

"Of course" Luffy agreed, though in the back of his mind he worried about her secret getting out.

"Island ahead!" Usopp called, turning everyone's attention to the sea ahead and seeing the island of Little Garden closing in. Nami smiled "We should arrive in a few hours" she guessed from the distance "we should stock up on food while we're there, just in case."

I smiled, this island looked great to stretch my legs it's been a while since I could go full speed and exercise a bit.

Breakfast was a large occasion; Sanji piled high pancakes, French toast, bacon and eggs along with my favourite waffles with whipped cream and syrup. And afterwards everyone got ready to drop anchor, we entered the island through a river, large trees, bigger than anything the 7 of them have ever seen line the river bank on both sides, "We should be careful, I'm worried about what Miss All Sunday said about the island."

"Y-y-you don't t-think there are monsters here…. do you?" asked Usopp, as he started shaking. "Donno, I smiled, I just wanna run for a bit"

"And we've got to gather some supplies" Nami reminded us. "But man, just look at this place, it's pure, thick jungle" Sanji took a drag of his cigarette in awe.

"S-so this is little garden…" Usopp's voice shook.

"It doesn't really deserve a cute name like that though"

"Just want about this island is LITTLE?" scoffed Zoro. Just then a large boom rang through the air, startling everyone "W-W-W-WHAT WAS THAT?!" Usopp freaked

"Sounded like a volcano…." I mused with a smile.

"This is not a normal jungle! Let's just wait on the ship and leave the second the lose pose is done recording!"

"Sanji! Prepare a lunchbox!" Luffy was shaking, a shit-eating grin plastered on his face. "Sanji make that two!" I joined in "I wanna stretch my legs" as pointed I started stretching

"Yeah?"

"Yeah! A pirate lunchbox! I smell an adventure ahead!" Luffy had stars in his eyes, as Nami tried to talk him out of it, he wasn't listening in the slightest. "Can I come?" Vivi asked which only got Luffy more excited for exploring "I want to clear my head, I'll be fine, Carue's will be with me after all" which made said Duck gasp, eyes filled with fear. "Your bodyguard looks too scared to even quack…" Nami sweat dropped. I laughed and shook my shoulders out "Don't worry Carue, Luffy's a bigger monster than anything you would see in there"

Then Sanji came out of the kitchen, with two backpacks filled with our pirate lunchboxes. Sanji handed me mine, while throwing Luffy's who grinned and with a quick thanks was off the boat and walking into the trees already with a joyful "Let's go!" and Vivi at his side.

"I'm off" I hopped off Merry and started jogging along the rest of the river. After a good ten minutes, I was nearly vibrating with the need to go full speed, with a wild smile I let myself charge forward full out. After a few laps around the entire island I slowed down so I could actually see the sights as most of it was blurred from the high speed. That's when I ran into, a dinosaur.

I flipped off a tree to land in front of a humongous T-Rex.

"A DINOSAUR?! Those are supposed to be extinct!" yelling wasn't a good idea as the monster looked down noticing me, and with a feral grin and a loud roar ran at me.

"AHHH~! SHIT~!" I freaked, turned right around and disappeared head first into the trees. I don't know how far I had run before I ran face first into a white house, breaking through the wall tumbling clumsily and found myself on my butt as the two house occupants stared wide-eyed at me. "Ah, sorry… wasn't looking where I was going, you know there's dinosaurs on this island!" I righted myself "Why do you have a house here anyway, it's not much of a vacation spot…" the occupants were a girl and a man, the man had square glasses and drunk from a tea cup, his black hair stood up in a 3 shape …. While the girl had flowered shirt and sweats on she was munching on a cookie.

"Who are you~?" asked the man, he stood and leaned over me angrily. I chuckled and stood taking a step back "Sorry, ha ha. Name's Monkey D. Melody who are you?" The two shared a knowing glance as the man stood to his full (tall) height "I am Mr. Three and my partner is Ms. Golden week"

"…oh" I realised, baroque workers, figures I would run into them…

"And you would be Sea Blue Melody of the Straw Hat pirates. I presume." He took another step closer, which was starting to get real creepy as my back was now against the wall. "Yeah," I stepped around him "Sorry, best be going. You know treasure to steal and adventures to go on and all" I laughed sheepishly, though frowned as he seemed to smile greedily. I blanched and turned to run but some sticky substance wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air. "Ah!" I struggled and tried tearing at the stuff only to get my hands stuck to my sides. "I ate the Wax-wax fruit" Mr. three gloated and came closer "you're not getting away.

Oh well this isn't very nice…


	21. Chapter 20

Hello everyone, how was your holidays? Merry Christmas and Happy New year to all! I've finally updated, sorry. anyway Thank you for all the reviews and story alerts and favourites!  
>Enjoy!<p>

I don't own One Piece.

Time on the Sea

Chapter Twenty

"And you would be Sea Blue Melody of the Straw Hat pirates. I presume." He took another step closer, which was starting to get real creepy as my back was now against the wall. "Yeah," I stepped around him "Sorry, best be going. You know treasure to steal and adventures to go on and all" I laughed sheepishly, though frowned as he seemed to smile greedily. I blanched and turned to run but some sticky substance wrapped around my waist and lifted me into the air. "Ah!" I struggled and tried tearing at the stuff only to get my hands stuck to my sides. "I ate the Wax-wax fruit" Mr. three gloated and came closer "you're not getting away.

Oh well this isn't very nice… I smirked, the man came too close. I kicked him in the face rapidly using the wax as leverage, knocking him back in shock which had me dropped roughly to the ground; though the wax still covered my waist and trapped my hands. I jumped to my feet, and went to attack him again with a round house kick only to have him grab my foot, and coat it in the white stuff. I jumped back, wobbling as I tried to regain my balance with the extra weight. I tried to run only to trip. I couldn't dodge the wax attack that caught my other foot securing it to the grass and roots around us. "Now, now we can't have you running away anymore with those bothersome legs of yours." As he gloated as he encased his own hand in wax, forming a large hammer. "Dick" I fought uselessly, unable to get free as the man smiled down at me, his body and hammer blocking out the sun. "Oi! Hey!" I yelled as Mr. Three swung down upon my trapped legs, the sound of a bone breaking echoed through the trees my scream sounded right after it. I blinked back tears and ground my teeth into my lips trying to ignore the blistering pain in my right leg. I snuck a look at it as Mr. Three laughed and started rambling; my bone was sticking out of my leg, blood dripped over the wax, I panicked, and felt my stomach clench at the sight. My other leg felt nothing like it, but had a dull throb so I pulled with all my might, trying to get it free from its weight only to scream as Mr. Three kicked the open wound, pain blanketed my mind as my vision spotted with black. "Where you even listening to me?!" he yelled, I managed to remark "Who would want to listen to you assbutt. When I'm free I'm gonna beat you six ways to Sunday" my throat was rough and dry my threat barely over a whisper. Mr. Three grabbed the back of my shirt, unattached me from the ground and started away from the wax house and clearing, into the darkened forest. I blacked out as the roots and rocks jerked my injury around even more. 'Damn it! I really hope my leg's going to be fine. The freakin' bone is sticking out of course it's not fine!' I fought with the darkness until my energy failed me.

"Melody!" a cry pierced the darkness, waking me. I then felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly. I opened my eyes to blue hair, "V-Vivi?" I mumbled, as I remembered what happened, my legs burned. It seemed I was in shock. "Melody, thank kami you're awake." the princess stood allowing me to see our surroundings, I tried to sit up but couldn't, my waist and arms were still contained in a wax floor, as well as part of my legs, thankfully It stopped the bleeding. Looking up I saw Nami beside Vivi and Zoro on my other side, the three of them had their feet cast in the wax like myself.

"What's up?" I tried to make a joke while taking in the situation, I looked over the wax floor and could only see a tree line, above there were tiers of wax, like a cake, and we were the decorations. Mist was falling lightly from a spinning pumpkin on top of it all. I guessed we were elevated somewhat. "Melody!" Nami growled "This is serious; we're trapped up here, what happened to you?"

I took a calming breath to ignore the pain "I was running around when I ran into a dinosaur!" gave convincingly fake smile, though by Zoro's frown he saw through it, my heart was racing worrying about my leg. But kept up appearances "distracted I ran into a house where this guy with a three on his head caught me in some wax stuff. I managed to break his nose before he broke my leg; I passed out sometime after that, where is that assbutt, I can't see anything!" I pulled my arms firmly trying to get free.

"He's down there" Zoro pointed lazily "Along with the other two from the last island" I hummed "Really… and where's Luffy and the others?" I winced as I tried to move my feet, which didn't do anything but send pain through my nerves.

"Hahaha!" a voice came from out of my sight, "I'll speed up my candle so you all will turn into my candle dolls soon!" It was the three dude, I watched as the pumpkin sped up, the mist stuff thickened and Nami started coughing "I can't breathe" Zoro was watching silently. "If this candle mist goes into our lungs we'll be completely candles!" Vivi freaked as I too breathed only to have a lung full of wax flakes, and erupted into a coughing fit. I tried to move my head to the side to somewhat stop the stuff from going directly on my face only to move stiffly, the wax already starting to coat our bodies. "I-I can't move my arms!" Nami exclaimed. "Hey! Can you still move?" Zoro asked someone "If you can lose your arms and legs it's better than dying and not doing anything at all"

"I will try to move too." a voice replied.

"Who's –cough- that?" I asked only to be answered with Zoro taking one of his swords out. "I will cut both my legs off" he smirked "Wanna take care of these people with me?"

"Zoro you BAKA!" I yelled "This isn't time for a stupid joke!" Nami agreed with me.

"If you've never tried you'll never know." He said "anyway we're gonna die so why not try our best?"

I coughed, with a large smile on my face. Adrenaline started through my veins "Hey, I'm not dying here!" I called, as the voice from before laughed and agreed "I will do it too!" "Get me out after yourself, I can't move." Zoro lonely nodded.

"Are you kidding? How can you fight if you lose your legs?"

"Well, the hearts never give up."

"W-wait, I will fight too!" Vivi spoke up, Zoro just said OK and with a sword in each hand he swung down at his legs – "YAAAHHH!" Luffy, Usopp and Carue came flying out of the tree line, and flew right by us. I lost sight of them as they crashed sending dirt soaring everywhere.

"Luffy!" I yelled with a large smile, though unable to see him I relaxed slightly and I remembered the pain…

Nami also smiled, though when we looked down at me I had my face scrunched up trying to forget the pain, and she reminded herself of my wound. "Luffy! Crush these guys quickly, and save us. Mel needs a doctor!"

"N-Nami, I'm fine-" she cut me off "you're not! And neither is Zoro, you dumbass nearly cut half way through your legs!"

"Mel?" Luffy darkened

"Hi!" I called, but couldn't help the strained tone I gave. That's when I saw Zoro's wound, blood gushed over the wax from the two slits, he just stood arms crossed.

"Who hurt her" Luffy's voice sounded dark, those guys are in trouble… I blinked back the wax flakes.

"Wait Luffy! Destroy the pumpkin first before we turn into dolls!" Nami yelled.

"Can you take care of it Luffy; I will take care of the rest"

"Ok"

My sight at the others blurred and disappeared, all I could see were tree tops and heard Nami and Zoro bickering about posing and his legs. I blocked out the sounds and focused on trying to get free, even encased in wax I vibrated my hands, faster and faster it made heat, and slowly melted the wax around them. "Mel, you ok?" Nami interrupted me

"Yeah…. I'm trying to get free" suddenly Zoro yelled out in surprise, and the wax vibrated, jarring my legs.

"He destroyed the pole!" Nami exclaimed happily. But then a larger crash vibrated the wax , "Ah!" I let a scream go as it again jarred my legs even more. "You guys ok?" I heard Luffy closer than before; I looked up as much as I could to see the familiar mop of black hair and straw hat holding onto what looked like a knife handle "No!" Nami yelled "we're stuck"

"Oh"

"W-wait a minute, my body's getting harder" she coughed "I-I can't move" I noticed it as well, the flakes multiplied, and it was getting even harder to breathe "L-luffy, get us out!" I yelled.

But another voice cut in "Candle Harpoon!" Luffy disappeared from my view as a wax weapon took its place. Vivi yelled at him to hurry but the sound was getting muffled as wax filled my ear. I held my breath to stop breathing in wax, and my other eye was covered. Stuck in the darkness my lungs started burning for air.

* * *

><p>Whahahaha, aren't I evil :3<p>

Leave a review please!


	22. Chapter 21

It's been over a year, wow... Sorry.  
>I'M ALIVE!<br>Yes I am sorry it has been so long. I dropped out of college, got a job, went back to college, still working and life has just been overly shitty. So I'm back, but things will be slow because of school and work. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I love all of those who have alerted and reviewed, and those who have PM'd me thank you and I'm sorry again.  
>I've got about three other chapters after this written and working on the fourth.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece, Melody and the blessed stuff is my own.

Time on the Sea  
>Chapter Twenty-One<p>

I could feel burning, hot flames were everywhere burning me as I came into consciousness, mind fuzzy I tried to sit up as the wax around me was melting but strong calluses hands picked me up from around my waist, through the harsh smoke I could smell the blade cleaner on his shirt, Zoro.  
>I managed to mumble a thanks as he carried me out of the flames, I was sure his legs were bleeding just as bad as mine were. The pain was jarring, and It hurt so much. I hated being weak, how did this always happen, even as a kid, someone was coming to my rescue be it Luffy, Ace or Sabo.<br>My eyes began to focus a bit better as the we got out of he smoke, I could see Nami and Vivi were alright, though slightly charred, and Nami was in her bikini top. I stifled a groan as Zoro laid me onto the grass. Taking a look at my legs made me want to barf and cry, not necessarily in they order. Vivi was fiddling around me I think that because of the shock I was having a hard time hearing what my two nakama were saying, all I could hear was ringing.  
>Then Usopp showed up with sticks and Vivi decided to straighten my legs and bind them, tight. It hurt like a bitch, and I was seeing black for more then a few seconds. I relaxed slightly, just wanting to pass out, but Zoro was yelling something. I giggled 'women need to stay awake and make me sandwiches, don't leave me alone with the egg head. The cook will be mad at me, run from the giant goldfish' I guessed was what he was talking about. Then everything went black.<p>

I woke covered in sweat, laying in Nami's bed with the orange headed woman dabbing a cloth in a water bowl. I couldn't move my legs, that was bad but I could still feel them with the pain, that I took as a good sign "Nami" I croaked my throat was dry "how's it going'?" I asked with a smile, she jumped in her chair and scowled "Melody, your awake, that's good. Do you remember what happened?" She asked, I nodded and she helped me drink some water "how long have I been out?"  
>She frowned "about three days," and passed me the water glass. Taking a long gulp I looked down to see my legs bandaged, dry blood was soaked through the white cloths.<br>"your legs healed in the wrong position" she answered the unasked question "you've got an infection and a high fever as well" she didn't leave anything out "we are trying to find a doctor to treat you but we haven't seen an island in three days" she shook her head, exasperated "Luffy's been brooding"  
>I smirked "he broods when he's worried" I flinched as a twinge of pain flared "we're out of pain medication as well I'm afraid" I nodded "it's ok, it doesn't hurt that much" but my voice was strained, she could tell I was lying.<br>I spent the next three days battling the infection and going in and out of consciousness. I swear there were unicorns and leprechauns battling it out on my bed! I was cheering on the unicorns.  
>I really hated my fast healing abilities at that moment, my skin had sown up, trapping the infection inside my body and set my legs wrong. I still refused to look at them.<br>At times that I was in my right mind and Luffy visited me I would smile and tell him not to worry but we were both scared I would lose my legs. I don't know what I would do if that happened.  
>Then we reached an island. I could hear fighting outside, but stuck in bed I couldn't do anything. Then Nami came in, "we found an island Mel, we just need to find a doctor" she then began to help me into my winter gear, she with vivi's help wrapped my legs in a blanket, through the fever I was laughing, I looked like a mermaid!<br>"I'm hot" I wined when they finished but Nami chuckled "it's freezing outside you will thank me for this" I huffed. And Luffy came to carry me outside. I mumbled him name as he picked me up and fell asleep in his arms.  
>I woke up again in a warm bed, my legs were unwrapped from the blanket. A strange man was sitting with Nami and Vivi as the princess dabbed a cloth on my forehead "that is a really high fever!" the man exclaimed "she should be dead"<br>"That why we need a doctor" snapped Nami.  
>The man shook his head "the only doctor we have is the witch who lives on the top of the highest mountain, and there is no other way to get there than climb."<br>"A witch? Cool." I mumbled, Vivi bent over me "how are you feeling Melody?"  
>"Like a pretzel shoved into an oven" I sighed. Vivi gave me some water and I saw out the window that Luffy and Usopp were playing in the snow, a large mountain sat in the background.<br>"Get some more sleep Melody" urged Vivi "we will figure something out."  
>I ended up not falling asleep and watched through the window at everyone talking, Luffy had a frown upon his face.<br>When he came in to the room Luffy bound up to me "Mel, we are going to climb up the mountain to get you to the witch doctor"  
>I smiled "ok, I'm ready when you are" then came the painfulness of attaching me to Luffy's back, my legs were bent forcefully and I clung to my husband like a monkey, blanket and rope connected the two of us. Then Usopp stuck a big hat on my head. "All ready" Luffy said and we started off towards the mountain with Sanji to help out. I tried to doze but the running jolted my legs with every step. I held back groans so Luffy wouldn't know. Then I think I was hallucinating about huge rabbits attacking us, and a cute little guy with sharp teeth jumping at Sanji. I blacked out as I saw an avalanche roaring towards us.<p>

There was no pain, which was what I first felt as I came awake. Amazed I opened my eyes to see a small ball of fur was changing the bandages on my legs. They were straight! They didn't hurt. "Hello" the small animal jumped and ran behind a table, that's when I noticed it was a little reindeer, wearing a hat. "Who are you?"  
>"Tony Tony Chopper" the little animal spoke quietly. "You can talk!" I screamed "Awesome, and you're so cute!"<br>Chopper squealed and blushed "shut up that doesn't make me happy you bastard"  
>"Your funny, Are you my doctor" I asked, and he nodded "Doctrine and I healed you. You're legs heal really fast. Doctrine had to keep cutting your legs open to reset them."<br>I nodded "yeah I do that" I looked around the room, it had a few tables with doctor stuff on them, and we were alone. "We're there others with me? Two guys?"  
>Chopper nodded "doctrine is healing them. You were in surgery for a long time"<br>I shrugged off the heavy blanket, the air was cold. I pulled my jacket closer around me and swung my legs over the side of the bed. They felt heavy, like they were asleep. Faint lines could be seen where they were cut, it was already healing.  
>"Stop! You shouldn't stand yet! They're not fully healed!" Chopper came running forward trying to keep me down, it was cute that the little guys was trying. I shrugged him off. "how can you talk anyway?"<br>"I ate the human human fruit" I nodded and smiled "cool, I ate the speed speed fruit"  
>"Really?!" I nodded and stupidly tried to stand.<br>My legs didn't like that and I collapsed into the arms of a much larger Chopper "you grew" I yelled, Chopper wasn't a mini reindeer anymore, but was like a tall hairy human, with a blue nose.  
>"Be careful" he set me onto the bed again, then a tall old woman with long grey hair entered the room, bringing a cold wind with her. She wore tight fitting clothes and sunglasses, she didn't look like a normal Doctor "You missy shouldn't even try to stand, you nearly lost your legs" she took a swig from a suspicious bottle, I didn't think it was juice.<br>I gave pout "I know I nearly lost them" and rubbed my legs. Chopper shrunk down and left the room.  
>"You had a pretty bad infection going on there, I managed to kill all the bacteria, it was a pain in my ass I had to keep cutting your legs open because every time I went in to straighten them. Your skin would begin to grow over."<br>I shrugged "it's a devil fruit gift" the doctor chuckled and pushed my head down onto the pillow "sleep"  
>And that I did.<br>When I woke up next it was too Luffy and Sanji chasing little Chopper around chanting "MEAT!"  
>They had barged into my room and Chopper hid under my blankets the two boys were completely covered in bandages, "Melody-chan! How is my precious feeling?" Sanji danced while Luffy grabbed me in a hug "you're ok"<br>"Of course I am" I smiled, he gave me a kiss on the cheek. While I pointed to the bandages in his fingers "what happened?"  
>"I carried you and Sanji up the mountain" he said nonchalantly. I sighed and shook my head "my strong captain. You are wonderful. Now stop tormenting Chopper" I hugged the reindeer tightly and Luffy pouted and wined "but Mel! Meat!"<br>"No, not Chopper he's special"  
>"I'm not special!" Roared the little reindeer "I'm a monster!" He wiggled out of my grasp and ran out the door. Doctrine came in after he left and kicked Sanji in the back, making him yell in pain and fall to the floor "you should be in bed! Your back isn't healed yet!" Sanji groaned and passed out.<br>"I'm gonna go find the tanuki" said Luffy and he ran off to find the little reindeer.  
>"Why does Chopper think he's a monster?" Doctrine shook her head "that kid has had a tough life, his herd threw him out after he ate that fruit, and a villages attacked him because of how he looked"<br>"That's awful" I frowned.  
>Doctrine nodded and took a swig of a bottle she had in her hand. "Now then, lets look at your legs."<br>She examined them closely, the scars had all disappeared and she tested my reflexes. they felt almost as good as new, although a bit weak.  
>"Looks good" she grinned "you're going to have to take it easy, start off slow! no running for at least a week!"<br>"Hai" I smiled. "Can I go now?"  
>The woman smiled "Of course not!" she frowned "I'm keeping an eye on you for at least three days!"<br>I groaned "Seriously?"  
>"Yes! Now, try and stand for me"<br>My feet touched the cold stone floor and I stood shakily for the doctor, my legs were weak, it was going to take many exercises to get them back to their regular strength. But I was able to make it around the room without falling on my butt before Doctrine had me back in the bed with instructions to bend my legs every few minutes then she left, dragging Sanji behind her.

Then I heard a commotion somewhere in the castle, unable to leave the bed I couldn't go investigate, that was until Luffy walked in "What's going on?" I asked  
>"Just a little fight, don't worry about it. have you seen a jacket?"<br>"Nothing big?"  
>"Nah, I can handle it" he started rummaging in closets and drawers. "You can use my jacket, I don't need it with all these blankets" I threw my black coat at him. he grinned "Awesome thanks, i'll be right back when i'm done"<br>"Alright" he left and I snuggled into the covers for a nap.


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi everyone, been sick the past couple of days, really hate it, but here's the next chapter, I know I have most likely misspelled Wapol's name somewhere. any away enjoy the chapter, let me know if it fells a bit rushed, I just wanted this part over with and then on to Alabasta. **

**Enjoy ! **

**i don't own One Piece. Melody and the blessed stuff is mine **

**Time on the Sea Chapter 22**

I didn't actually have a nap, I just wanted to get out of this bed and castle. And the sounds of a cannon going off didn't help much for my patience.  
>Finally I had enough, I was getting out of the bed. Tightening the blanket around my shoulders I made my way out into the freezing hallway. I found out my room was on the second floor and leaned over the railing to see that the front doors were open, most of the ground floor was covered in snow and the sounds of fighting echoed through the empty castle.<br>"What the hell is happening?" In the middle of the entrance hall was a large tower with a winding staircase, standing at the bottom steps was a fat man with a metal mouth "Who the hell are you?" I exclaimed.  
>The man laughed "you must be a friend of that straw-hat boy"<br>"Yeah, i'm his wife", he grinned. I gave him a weird stare, and he started charging up the stairs.  
>"What the hell!" I yelled and ran, the fat man close behind.<br>I cursed my slowness and dogged by going down a set of stars, half fumbling half running. Unsurprisingly the man got caught between the two levels, stuck because of his fat.  
>He swore and then did something I never thought possible. He ate himself until only his metal mouth was left.<br>This part of him toppled down the stairs, I just stared, wide eyed. My legs were ready to give out when he popped back into existence, but not fat anymore, he was as skinny as a twig.  
>"Hahahaha! I lost some weight, time to die!" he jumped. I turned to run, accidentally going devil fruit speed and falling flat on my face as my legs gave out and the man landing on me with an oomph.<br>"OI!"  
>A rubber fist came into view hitting the man right in the face and into the far stone wall. Luffy had arrived. "why's he skinny now?" he mused "You alright Mel?"<br>"Yeah, thanks. Who's that?"  
>"The old King, I think" he scratched the back of his head, and I noticed my nice black jacket was covered in soot, and an entire sleeve was missing "What the hell did you do to my jacket!"<br>"Oh right, sorry. it was that guy" he grinned. "you're getting me a new one" I warned. Luffy just nodded.

As we talked the man got to his feet and stood in front of a large door "Inside here is all the weapons of the castle, once I eat them I will be unstoppable! I'm the only one who's got the key, right here!" he reached into his pocket, to come up with nothing.

...  
>I sighed, as the guy started sweating nervously "oops" he took off up the stairs screaming.<br>"Get back here you bastard!" Luffy chased after him. Leaving me on the ground.  
>"Really?" I sighed, and noticed a bronze key half covered in snow. "Oh, this must be the key he was looking for" I grinned and pocketed it.<p>

By the time Luffy's fight was finished Doctorine had found Sanji and I trying to sneak out of the castle, twice. Everyone else and a bunch of villagers had arrived at the castle to help fight, but weren't needed.  
>Back in the recovery room Sanji was strapped to a table, the man who helped us when we arrived was having his wounds fixed, and Nami and Vivi were sitting beside my bed. Luffy was off chasing Chopper around the grounds.<br>"We can't stay any longer" argued Nami "We need to get to Alabasta as soon as possible."  
>"No, you will stay three more days" said Doctrine, she was adamant on making Sanji and I stay. She turned to the man who I learnt was named Dalton "do you have the weapon's room key?"<br>he shook his head "No, Wopal always kept it on him"  
>"you mean this key?" I dug through the blankets, producing the bronze key I [found, Nami smirked and took it "I'll give you this if you allow us to leave early"<br>"Sneaky woman" she grabbed the key "I'll take this as you're payment for the treatment, but as a doctor I can't allow you to leave. You men, help me out with something" she walked to the door "I have extra jackets in the closet over there, I'll be outside no one may leave!" The door shut behind her, leaving Vivi, Nami, Sanji, Dalton and I in the room.  
>"I'm taking that as a sign to leave" Nami grinned, and got a coat for me. "Come on Mel" she unstrapped Sanji and started dragging him out the door. Vivi and I followed.<p>

We met up with Usopp and Zoro outside the castle doors "Time to go guys" called Nami  
>Then Luffy came running over, chasing Chopper still. "Come on, join my crew, become a pirate!"<br>"I'll like to, but I can't! I'm a reindeer! I have hoofs and horns and I have a blue nose! I'd Like to be a Pirate but I'm a monster!"  
>"Just shut up and Come with us!" Luffy roared into the night sky.<br>Chopper started to cry "O.K.!"

The tiny reindeer went back into the castle to get his bag and tell Doctrine that he was leaving as the boys and Nami backed up the sled that Chopper would be taking us down the mountain with.  
>Then he came running out, Doctrine at his tail throwing everything from pots and pans to weapons at the poor kid, chasing him out of the castle. "Hurry Hurry!" Luffy yelled, and everyone hopped into the sled, and we rushed down the ropes to the ground. beside us I could see that Doctrine had tears in her eyes as we left.<p>

Luffy was wooping and screaming the entire ride down the mountain, it was kinda fun and the full moon illuminated the snow covered island for a great view.  
>Once on solid ground it began to snow, strange pink snow. Looking up at the mountain castle the snow clouds around has turned pink, making it look like a sakura tree, pink snow as the leaves falling in the night sky. Chopper was crying happily.<br>It was beautiful.

Once we had set sail, a party began in full swing to welcome Chopper to the crew. Drinks and food were passed around, once Nami woke Sanji up that is.  
>I sat on the stairs, massaging my legs while nursing a cup of grog, Chopper, Luffy and Usopp had put on a show with sticks in their noses and waving a basket around in the air. Zoro watched and laughed along while Sanji handed out snacks. Nami and Vivi were talking idly in their lawn chairs. It felt good to back on the ship with everyone.<p>

A few days later my legs were feeling great, almost back to full health. and it was comforting to have my chain back around my waist. I had gotten used to it's weight, and it was easy to use. Great for knocking people out and trapping them.  
>I was out on the deck, wearing a black bikini top and cargo pants, Nami was looking over her maps, we were only a few more days from Alabasta and talking with Vivi about her country.<br>The bad news of the day was that Luffy, Chopper, Usopp, and Carue Vivi's duck friend had eaten the last of our supply of food.  
>Sanji was kicking Luffy around the deck, while the other accomplices were fishing off the deck. Zoro was up in the crow's nest, most likely napping.<br>I listened in on Vivi explaining that Crocodile was hailed as a hero in Alabasta for driving away the many pirates that land and terrorize villages.  
>"But isn't he a pirate?"<br>"He's a Shikubi, he works for the world Government, a group of the strongest pirates. the people's gratitude doesn't change that he 'helps' them"  
>"And they don't even know he is taking over?" asked Sanji, Vivi nodded sadly<br>"So i just have to beat him up" grinned Luffy, back up and around since Sanji's beating of him.  
>"Yes, first we stop the rebellion, then drive out Baroque works and Crocodile, then the country will be saved." Vivi went on the explain the top 10 men and women of the company and how the group works.<br>Zoro came down from the crow's nest, obviously been listing in. "So since he's starting his plan, the top officers will be all together.  
>"Perfect" our grins were large. It was time to kick some ass.<p> 


End file.
